Rapacious
by BananaFannaFo
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends for years, all while secretly liking each other. Can they put their friendship on the line and become something more, or will their actions and choices ruin everything. *Certain situations may be disturbing to some*
1. Chapter 1: She's a Bitch

**Enjoy! and don't be afraid to review, even though this story is finished. I still love hearing from you guys :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: She's a bitch

"Are you fucking kidding me? She started this shit!" I yell at Mr. Birdy

"Isabella…"

"Bella. It's Bella…. You've had me as a student for like 3 fucking years and you still call me Isabella…."

"Bella. She may have "started it", but I don't think it was necessary to pour the contents of the trash can over her head"

I laugh at the memory of that, it was hilarious.

"That right there is why I'm giving you the week in detention"

I roll my eyes and walk out of the classroom. I hate high school, seriously, I've been sick of it since freshman year.

I make my way to my locker and toss everything in it. Today is Friday, and I do have homework, but I have plans this weekend and those plans don't need to be fucked up because of homework.

"Bella! You threw a trash can on Lauren's head?" Rosalie says as she gets to her locker, next to mine.

"Sure did. I don't like when she brags about shit" Rosalie laughs and shuts her locker and we begin to walk out to her car

Rosalie and I have been best friends since 8th grade. We get along so well because we are a lot alike, and by that I mean we're both bitches, and we love it.

"What the fuck are you looking at, Bitch" Rose yells at some freshman who is staring too hard in the parking lot. We laugh and get into her car, blasting her music and speeding off.

We make our way down the roads of Forks, our lame little town, until we pull up at Rose's house. Rose's parents are never home, so her and her brother Jasper get to do whatever the fuck they want, 24/7. What a life.

"What are you wearing tonight? You wanna borrow something of mine or do we have to stop by your place?" she asks me from her bathroom

"I forgot to bring my outfit. I'll get ready here and then we can just swing by my place on the way and I'll get dressed real quick."

"Sounds like a plan" she starts the shower and I lay on her bed, reading one of her magazines.

Tonight is our friends Alice and Edward's party. Their parents left on a cruise so of course it's mandatory that they have a party. Especially with the house they have, it would be a crime to not party in that house.

Rose and I have known Alice and Edward since freshman year, and for some reason we all clicked. Alice and Edward are the typical cool kids in school, he's on the football team and she's on the cheerleading squad. We don't know how it works, but it just does.

I hear the shower shut off and Rose steps out in her towel, and walks over to her closet. I get up and walk over to her vanity and sit down, touching up my make-up and putting some dark eyeliner on. I run some mousse through my hair, and look up at Rose, who is now in her red corset with her black mini skirt. She slips on some red heels and I get up so she can do her make-up

"Your make-up and hair look good, Bells" she says, smiling over at me. When she's done getting ready, we hop back into her car and drive to my house.

I let out a groan when I see that my dad is home. it's not that I don't like my dad, it's just that I'm not really in the mood to explain my outfit to him when I go to leave.

"I'll be right out" I tell Rose and I get out of the car and walk in the front door. My dad Charlie is the police chief of Forks, It's kind of ironic that a girl like me would have a police officer for a dad.

"Hey dad" I say as I walk through the door. He looks up from the couch and asks how my day was.

"It was ok. I'm just here to get changed, I have a party to go to." I say as I run up the stairs. I get into my room and throw on the black strapless dress I bought last week and some grey and black pumps. I check myself in the mirror and decide I look damn good, and I spray on some perfume and walk downstairs.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" I hear my dad yell from the sofa once I reach the last step.

"Don't make this a big deal. I always dress up when I go out"

"I've seen people wear more clothes than that at the beach!" he says

"Bye dad, don't wait up" I say, walking to the door and closing it quick behind me. Once I get in the car, I have to hear Rosalie's shit too.

"Damn Bitch…. I don't know whether to compliment you or tuck some dollar bills into your g-string"

"Har Har. You are fucking hilarious. Lets go" I say, rolling my eyes at her.

The Cullen's live just outside of town, their house is fucking huge and in the middle of nowhere, so the party's never get stopped by the cops.

By the time we get to the house, there's already a bunch of people there. We get out of the car, and work the driveway like it's a damn runway. We have to push people out of our way once we get inside it's so crowded, but we spot Alice pretty quick.

"Hey Whore's" she says, kissing our cheeks. "Damn Bella, what happened? Hookers'Rus have a sale or something?"

"Yea, I had to fight your mom for this dress" Rose and I laugh and Alice snorts.

"Honestly, you look really hot, Bells" she says, putting her arm around my shoulders and leading us to the liquor.

"Thanks, Al" I say. I get myself some grey goose and chug the glass down. Rose takes 2 shots of tequila, and we make our way to the living room, which is crowded with people.

As always, our usual admirers come over to fill our drinks or compliment us, but we pay them no mind. In fact, I'm really annoyed when Mike and Ben fuss over me. Sure, they're Ok guys, but their not my type.

For 3 years, I've had the most asinine crush on my friend Edward. I've never told anyone, and I sure as hell don't act like I like him, I don't want to lose him as a friend. So I sit back and watch as he hooks up with random bitches from school.

Lauren is one of his favorite I guess, I threw the trash can on her head today because she was bragging about fucking him. I talk shit to her anyway, so she just thinks that I was being my own, bitchy self, but the truth is I don't want to hear about her and Him.

"Hey Bella" Mike says, sitting down next to me and putting his arm around me.

"Hey Mike" even though he's not my type, I call on mike every now and then to release some stress, I guess you could say.

He brings is lips to my ear, and sucks the bottom into his mouth. He releases it and then whispers in my ear

"I have to get a taste tonight, baby"

Oh God, he is so fucking lame.

"Sure, I'll let you know" I say and wave him off.

"What was that? He wanted some Bella sauce?" Rose says, making me laugh

"Yea. I hate when he does that! When I want it, I'll go to him. I don't know what's so fucking hard to understand"

We both laugh and make our way back to the bar for some more drinks. I look at the clock after I've downed my glass and see that it's already 1 am and I haven't seen Edward all night.

"Alice!" I yell over the noise of the party, "Where's Edward at?"

She lets out a long breath and points upstairs. Oh fucking great, I wonder who it is this time.

The news that Edward is upstairs with one of these mediocre bitches pisses me off so bad, that I need to blow off some steam. I leave Rose at the bar and walk through the living room. I see Mike standing with his friends by the stairs, so I walk by him and grab him by his shirt, dragging him up the stairs with me.

Once we get to the second floor, I pull him into the bathroom and hop up on the sink. He bends down and brings his face between my legs.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, baby"

"Can you just shut the fuck up and get it moving already?" I hate when he fucking talks.

All he needs to do is just get in, do your job and get the fuck off.

After a couple of minutes, he gets me off and I hop down from the counter. He goes to kiss me but I put my hand in his face, blocking him from getting close to me.

"Thanks Mike. I'll see you later" I leave him in the bathroom and with my mind now clear, I make my way back to the stairs, and climb up to the 3rd floor.

I reach Edward's door, and I can hear moaning and grunting. Yea, I gotta put a stop to this pronto. I turn the knob quickly sending the door flying and bouncing off the wall. The noise scares them both and Lauren is sent flying off the bed.

"Oh god, Edward. It smells like old fish and bad decisions in here" I say, switching on the lights. He looks at me and laughs, and reaches down next to the bed for his boxers.

"Hey Bells. What's goin on?" he says putting his boxers on under the blankets. Once their on, he gets out of bed and walks over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"You coming downstairs or you gonna stay up here, and catch something from this bitch" I say looking over at Lauren, who is still on the floor, wrapped up in Edward's comforter.

"You know I use condoms. Let me just get dressed, and I'll go down with you, okay?" he says, and then bends down, kissing the top of my head.

I make my way over to his desk and take a seat. My eyes never leave Lauren, and I give her my death glare the whole time Edward is getting ready, and she doesn't move an inch. She knows not to.

"Ok lets go. Hey Lauren, change my sheets will you?" Edward walks out, and I can't help but think how he gets sexier by the minute. He's wearing a black button up, and grey slacks and he just look like sex on a stick. His hair is all over the place, just how I like it.

I don't realize that I haven't moved until he gets right in my face.

"Hellooo? Bells? Let's go" I look up into his beautiful green eyes, and almost lose myself again.

He puts his hand on the small of my back and we walk out of the room, leaving that bitch Lauren to clean up.


	2. Chapter 2: Best I've Ever Had

Chapter 2: Best I've ever had

EPOV

"Edward! Wake up!"

Ugh this can't be happening right now.

"Alice, I'm trying to fucking sleep" I yell at my annoying ass sister. What the fuck is the point of taking a day off from school, if you can't fucking sleep in.

"Edward. It's 1pm and we still haven't done a damn thing to get ready!" she screams, a mere 3 inches from my damn face.

We're having a party tonight. My parents decided to go on a 2 week cruise, so I was pressured into having a party.

I get up and throw on a shirt and some jeans and grab my car keys, and wallet off my dresser

"Is Emmett coming to get the kegs, or do I have to get someone to do it?" I ask as I pass my sister in the hall

"Emmett can't come make it home tonight, so Jasper is asking someone else to bring it"

Emmett is our older brother and he's in his second year over at UW.

"So what do I need to get?" I ask as we make our way down the stairs

"Just get some cups and napkins and stuff, I guess" I nod my head and walk out to my car.

I really didn't want to have a party, but my sister insisted, as did Rose and Bella. We met Rose and Bella when we moved here from Alaska in the 9th grade, and ever since then, I've had a thing for Bella. I've never mentioned it to anyone, and she never acts like her and I could be more than friends, so I don't want to fuck up what we have now by expressing my feelings for her.

I walk into the store and grab a cart and quickly toss anything I think we might need into it, including condoms. I'm running low.

I pay with my card and throw everything into the trunk of my car. I take off back towards my house and when I get there, I tell alice to get all the shit from my car.

I take the stairs two at a time until I get to the 3rd floor, and walk into my room. My phone is in the middle of the bed and the message light is blinking. My heart starts to beat faster, hoping that it was Bella who called. I walk over to the phone and take a deep breath before checking the call log.

Lauren

Not the person I wanted to hear, but she would do. I call my voicemail and follow all of the prompts to hear her message.

"Hey Edward. Just wanted to see how you were, since you weren't in school today. Anyways, I'll see you tonight at the party. Oh and by the way, your friend Bella, is such a bitch."

I laugh as I press the button to delete the message. Bella is not liked by many people. Rosalie and her are Forks' "Mean Girls", I guess you could say. People always wonder why the fuck we're all friends, but it just works somehow.

I check the time and see that it's 5 already. Since the party won't really start until 9 or 10, I decide to go and work out for a bit.

****

I come out of the gym and see that it's nearing 9, so I hop in the shower and get decent for the party. I put on some jeans and a green shirt and walk downstairs, just in time to see people start to arrive.

Mike walks in with some of the guys from the team. I guess they think that since I'm on the football team with them, that we're friends, but that's far from the truth. Mike and Bella have been fucking around for 2 years. He makes it seem like she's in love with him but all her true friends know that she just uses him whenever she needs him. I want to rip his fucking face off.

"Hey Edward!!! Come take a shot with us!" Mike yells over at me from the bar. I make my way over, and down my shot quickly and walk back to the stairs. I figure I'll just wait up in my room for bella to get here. Before I get to the 2nd floor, I feel arms go around my waist, and I look and see that it's Lauren.

"Hey Eddie. Looking for me?"

No. Never

"Yea. I'm just going to go up to my room for a bit." I say, and then continue to walk

"I'll join you" Lauren says, bringing her hand under my shirt rubbing her hand on my back. We reach the balcony and for some reason, I stop and look towards the front door, and that's when I see her.

Bella comes in with Rose and just from looking at her, my dick rises from the dead. She is so fucking beautiful.

Lauren thinks that she caused this reaction in me, so she brings her hand from my back to my chest and starts rubbing lower.

"How about I take care of that for you"

I roll my eyes, but then figure that I need to get this to go down someway, so I grab her hand and pull her to my room. Things start to get real heavy, fast, and before I know it, her clothes are off, thrown on the floor with mine, and she's on her knees, with my cock in her mouth.

I close my eyes and lean my head back, and imagine it's bella down on her knees in front of me. The thought makes me shoot into her mouth, and I pull her up and throw her on the bed. I grab a condom from my nightstand, and plunge into her.

When I finish, I get off of her, and lay down on my back, next to her. I pull off the condom, and toss it in my wastebasket.

Lauren's annoying ass then puts her head on my chest and begins to trace circles on my chest with her finger.

"That was incredible, Edward" she nuzzles her face into my neck and places kisses up from my ear to my shoulder. I should be thinking about what's going on right now, but my mind wanders back to fantasies of Bella, and I grow hard again. I pull Tanya off my neck and reach over to the nightstand to put another condom on. She smiles down at me and moves one leg to the other side of me, and straddles me. I grab on to her hips and start moving her in a slow rhythm. She's moaning loudly, and as we both near our climax, I start to move her faster.

Right as I'm about to finish, the door to my room swings open and hits the wall. Lauren get's scared and falls off the damn bed, and I look up to the doorway, and can't help but smile when I see bella standing there.

"Oh god, Edward. It smells like old fish and bad decisions in here" she says, causing me to laugh out loud. I pick up my boxer's from the floor and slide them on under the sheets. I ask her what's going on and stand up from the bed, moving over to her to pull her in a hug.

"You coming downstairs or you gonna stay up here, and catch something from this bitch" I roll my eyes and assure her that I do use protection, and then I go to my closet and get dressed. I see that she's wearing black and grey, so I decide to match her, so I throw on a black button up and some grey slacks.

I tell Lauren to change the sheets on my bed, because I don't want to have to sleep on those sheets tonight and I look back to see bella just staring at me.

"Helloooo?? Bells? Lets go" I tell her and then put my hand on her lower back, directing her down the stairs.

Once we reach the first floor, my sister practically knocks me down

"What the fuck, Edward? This is our party and you're upstairs fucking that trashy slut"

"Amen" Bella says, smirking over at me. I push past my sister and bella and I make our way to the bar.

"Pour us two shots, man" I say to Eric, who is manning the bar right now

"Make his a penicillin shot since he just fucked Lauren" Bella yells out, causing everyone around us to yell "Oooh", like typical high school douche bags. I look over at Bella and she looks me right in the eye, and shrugs. I think it's cute when she's bitchy so I lean down and kiss her head.

We both down our shots, and we make our way over to the sofa, where Rose is talking with Jasper and Alice.

"Hey, did Lauren tell you what Bella did to her in class today?" Rose asks as soon as I sit down. I look over to Bella and she is laughing her ass off.

"What did you do to her now?" I ask her, but before she can explain, Rosalie answers the question for her

"She fucking dumped a trash can on her head"

Everyone, including me laughs, and I bring my arm up and wrap it around bella.

"Why would you do something like that, Bells?" I ask her, she shrugs

"I just don't like her bragging about what she does with you all the time."

"Oh Bella, are you jealous?" Alice says, causing Bella's head to snap up and she gives my sister the evil eye.

"No, Bitch. I just don't like her talking about my friend like that" she rolls her eyes and gets up and gets another drink at the bar.

I get up and walk after her, after giving my sister a dirty look of course.

"Bella, you know Alice just likes to mess with you."

She downs her 80th glass of grey goose, and I can tell she's fucking drunk already. She nods her head and then goes to walk away, but loses her balance and falls right in to my arms.

"Bells, I think you're fucking drunk"

She shrugs and then tries to shake me off, which only causes her to lose her balance again,

"Ok. You're fucking done" I walk over to our friends and tell them Bella is fucked up.

"I'm a little tipsy myself. I don't think I can drive home" Rose says

"Alice, call her dad and tell him that she's spending the night, ok?" I tell my sister, who then runs up the stairs to call. I toss Bella over my shoulder and take her up to the 2nd floor, about to put her in my sister's bed.

"No, Jasper is sleeping over tonight" she says when I go to lay Bells down

"Where the fuck do I put her then?"

"She can sleep with you" she says, with a smirk on her face. I give her the finger and walk out, heading back to the stairs.

Yea, she should sleep in here with me, I mean, I wouldn't want her to wake up by herself and get sick.

Good one, Cullen

I reach the door of my room and push it open, only to see Lauren, laying on my bed, with one of my shirts on, watching TV

"Lauren. Get the fuck out"

She stands up and fucking glares at me

"What? You're gonna fuck her now?"

Oh god, I'm really sick of this bitch talking shit about Bella all the time.

"Lauren, shut the fuck up. If she was awake, you wouldn't be talking all that shit, so don't grow fucking balls now that she's passed out, cause I will tell her what you said and you can count on her beating the shit out of you. While I watch"

She huffs and walks over to the closet, slipping her clothes back on and tossing my shirt to the floor.

"Call me when you get over yourself" she says as she walks through the door.

I lay bella down and take off her shoes, placing them in my closet. I take mine off and lay down, facing her. I run my hands through her hair and she turns towards me, putting her face in my chest.

"Goodnight, Bells" I whisper, bringing my head down and kissing her forehead. I put my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me.

It was the best sleep I've ever had

* * *

Updates for this story will be every Thursday! Review and don't forget about the blog, link in my profile -Pardonthepun


	3. Chapter 3: Just a friend

Chapter 3: Just a friend

BPOV

The light streaming through the window wakes me up. I open my eyes and realize I have a fucking hangover. I drank way too much last night, I remember downing like 4 after Alice had to say the stupid shit about me being jealous. I never thought I was that obvious about it, but I guess I am, or maybe Alice is just super observant.

I close my eyes, hoping that my throbbing headache will die down if I do, but of course, it doesn't do shit. I turn away from the light and when I open my eyes, I realize that my face is 2 inches from Edward's.

I sit up quickly, and then wish I hadn't when the pain in my head gets worse. Edward must have felt the bed shift, because his eyes open and he sits up with me.

"What's wrong, Bells? Are you Okay?"

"What the fuck happened last night" he chuckles and then lays back down, holding his head up with his hand.

"Well you got fucking drunk. Rosalie got drunk and we all decided that you guys should spend the night"

"Oh shit. Charlie is going to kill me" I say as I move my legs to get out of his bed, but I have to stop when the pain hits me hard again.

"Don't worry about it, Alice called your dad last night and told him you were staying over"

I breathe a sigh of relief and lay back down

"You didn't take advantage of me last night, did you?" I say, looking over at him. He starts laughing, and I crack a smile. He brings his body up, and places his hands by my head and hovers over me

"If we were going to do that, I'd want you sober so you could remember it"

Holy shit. I think I just creamed my panties

I laugh it off and he joins me, moving to lay down next to me. If only he knew how much I want him.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I ask him

"Well, when everyone gets up we'll probably clean up, and I think Alice and Jazz are going out tonight, so maybe we could hang out."

"Sure, sounds good" I say, trying to sound all calm, when inside I'm jumping up and down and screaming.

"Wait here, I'll get you something for the headache" he moves off the bed, and walks over to the bathroom, and all I can think of is how I hate when he leaves me, but I love watching him go. Edward has the best ass, ever.

He walks back out and hands me a glass of water and two pills. I take them and then lay back down, waiting for them to kick in.

Edward turns the TV on and hands me the remote. I put on MTV and of course, they're showing a reality show. Edward and I laugh at how stupid it is, and once my pill kicks in, we walk down the stairs to go help clean up. Once we reach the living room, we see that everyone has already started.

I walk over to Rose and nudge her with my shoulder

"Oh hey Drunken Beauty. How you feeling?"

"Good. Edward got me some aspirin and it's helping a bit"

She doesn't say anything, so I look at her and see that she is smiling.

"What the fuck is so interesting, Rose?" I ask, causing her to straighten up and raise her eyes to mine.

"You guys just need to fuck and get it over with"

Oh shit

"What the fuck are you talking about? Why does everyone think shit like that about us? Edward is my friend! One of my best friends. That's it" I say, turning and walking away from her. I go into the kitchen and get a rag and start to throw trash away and wipe down the counters.

I don't know how long I'm in the kitchen, but I don't leave until it's spotless. I walk out and see that everyone is pretty much done, so I walk over to the couch and join Rose.

"Bells. I'm really sorry about earlier, it's just that you and Edward would be real cute together, I think"

"We're friends, Rosalie." I say, ending the conversation. I can't say that I like him. If he and I were to date, and it ended up not working out, I would lose one of my best friends, and I wont let that happen.

I look at the clock and see that it's 4pm

"Hey Rose, take me home so I can shower and shit"

"Sure, what are we doing tonight?"

Fuck. I wanted to spend time with Edward alone, but I didn't think that Rose would be wanting to hang out with me too.

"Well, I was just going to come back here, and hang out"

Edward walks in from outside and plops down on the recliner.

"Emmett should be here in a little bit" Edward says, looking at Rose. She's had the biggest crush on Edward's brother since we we're freshman and he was the new junior in school.

"Oh well. I'll be here then. Come on Bella" she says, standing up and grabbing her keys from the table.

"What time do you want us over here?" I turn back and ask Edward.

"Umm whenever. Maybe after 8, bring some smoke"

I say okay and Rose and I walk out the door and get in her car. Rose has a red BMW, it's the nicest car I've been in, besides Edward's Audi. I drive a Volvo, and while it's pretty new, it's not a damn BMW or Audi.

We pull up to my house and I get out. I tell Rose that I'm going to drive my car to Edward's and that I'll meet her there. I remind her to get the weed and she says she will, and drives off.

I walk up the driveway, and open the door. My dad is at work, so I don't have him here asking me 20 questions right now, which I'm thankful for. I run upstairs and jump in the shower.

When I'm sure I've washed all the "drunk" off myself, I walk to my closet and pull out some skinny jeans and my panda shirt and some high top adidas, I complete the look with my pair of ray-bans, even though we live in Forks and there isn't any damn sun.

I make my way downstairs and start to make Charlie dinner since he'll be home in an hour or so.

My mom left when I was little. From what I've been told, she met another man and left us to go and start a new family. I haven't seen her since I was 6, but it's ok. Charlie and I do just fine on our own.

I'm just finishing up when Charlie comes through the door.

"Bella?" he yells

"In here, dad"

He walks in and sits down at the table, grabbing his fork and shoveling a mound of food into his mouth.

"What are you going to be up to tonight, Bells?"

"Rose and I are just going to hang out at Edwards"

He nods his head and continues to shove the food into his mouth. The news that I'm hanging out with Edward is nothing new to him. Rose and I are over there almost every weekend.

We finish eating and I bring the plates to the sink to wash, while Charlie spreads out in front of the TV. I grab my keys and my cell phone an tell my dad that I'll be home later. I walk over to my car, and drive over to Edward's.

When I get there, I see that Emmett is here already and that Alice is gone. I lock up my car and walk to the front door, pushing it open and walking to the living room. Edward and Emmett are laying on the couch, watching TV and once they see me, Emmett jumps up from the couch and runs over to me, pulling me up in a big hug and swinging me around.

"How have you been, B?" he says, still squeezing the air out of me

"Emmett, I saw you like a month ago" he laughs and puts me down. I kiss his cheek and walk over to Edward and sit next to him.

Not too long after I get there, Rose finally comes, weed and blunts in hand. She rolls one up while Edward and I try and look for a movie to watch.

We finally settle on one, and Rose lights the blunt and takes a hit. Emmett comes over and takes a hit right after her, and then moves to sit closer to her. Emmett passes it to Edward and he takes like 4 hits

"Edward. What the fuck, two puffs and then you pass, motherfucker" I say snatching the blunt from his hand.

****

"What time is it?" I ask Edward after waking up on the couch next to him.

"Oh shit, It's 3"

"Fuck, I gotta go" I get up and turn my head to tell Rosalie to wake the fuck up and lets go, but she isn't there. Neither is Emmett. That bitch went home and left me here sleeping.

I walk to the front door and when I turn back to scream bye to Edward, he is right behind me

"Oh. Umm I'll see you later" I tell him, reaching for the doorknob

"Yea. I'll call you tomorrow"

I turn the knob and open the door. I step out and my eyes land on Rosalie's car. I turn around and look at Edward, pointing towards the car.

"Oh Fuck. I'm gonna have to hear them fucking all night" he says

I laugh and then turn to leave, but then I get a crazy idea and before my brain can tell me to shut up, my mouth blurts it out.

"You can come over my place, if you want" he looks at me with a confused look on his face, and I immediately fell stupid for even saying it.

"I mean, if you want…" his confused look is replaced by a smile

"Sure. Let me just get my keys" he says, walking over to the counter. He walks back over to me once he's got everything. He locks up and then we walk towards our cars.

"Edward!" I yell once I open my car, "park down the street, Charlie goes to work in a couple of hours and I don't want him seeing your car"

He rolls his eyes and gets in his car. I start my engine, and drive towards home.

We get to my house, and Edward parks a couple of houses down. I wait for him to run up, and tell him to be quiet. I walk to the door and open it, and find my dad knocked out on the couch. We both tip toe up to my room, and I close my door and lock it once we're inside.

I turn away from the door and start off to the closet to change, when I see Edward laying on my bed.

He fucking belongs there.

* * *

**I know I said I'd update once a week, but I've decided to make it twice a week. So, Sunday's and Thursdays. Remember to check out my blog for outfits and teaser's, I guess you could call them. :) -Pardonthepun**


	4. Chapter 4: Careless Whisper

**So excited right now!! Just saw the Eclipse trailer... 3 times... Ah Can't wait.... Anyways, This Chapter has some sexual situations..... So Beware!**

**Oh and I don't Own Twilight.... I just own this laptop with a Robert Pattinson background.. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Careless Whisper

EPOV

I wake up to Bella shaking me. A quick look at my surroundings let's me know that we're in my living room.

"What time is it?" she asks. I pick up my cell phone and see that it's after 3. She tells me she has to go and gets up from the couch and grabs her shit. I see her looking around and I realize that Rose left already. She shakes her head and continues to walk to the door and I jump up to walk her out. She turns quickly and looks surprised when she sees me standing there. We say our goodbyes and she opens the door to leave, and she turns around and points to my driveway, and that's when I see that Rose didn't leave.

"Oh Fuck. I'm gonna have to hear them fucking all night" I say once I realize that she's with Emmett upstairs. Emmett always had a thing for her, but wanted to wait until she was legal, which happened last month.

"You can come over my place, if you want" she says, catching me off guard. I'm so surprised that I don't say shit and she begins to look nervous "I mean, if you want…"

I smile once I come out of my shock coma, and tell her yea.

My heart is beating like crazy. I can't believe she just invited me to spend the night. The thought of sleeping in bed next to Bella makes me almost jizz in my damn pants. I walk with her out the door and before I get in my car, she tells me to park down the street. I roll my eyes, I mean, come on?

We get to her house and her dad is snoring from the couch. I follow her up the stairs and she motions me in to her room. I walk in and lay down on her bed, surrounding myself in the Bella scented sheets. She locks the door and walks towards her closet and then stops, and stares at me. I raise an eyebrow, wondering what the fuck she's looking at me like that for, when I realize I'm on her bed with my shoes on.

"Shit, Sorry Bells" I say, kicking off my shoes. I know girls hate that shit. Jessica flipped out at me one time for doing it on her bed.

She smiles at me and continues towards the closet. She flips on the light and closes the door. I reach over and grab her remote and switch on the TV, and then notice that she didn't close the door all the way.

I want to look away and respect her privacy, but I can't help but stare at the open sliver, letting me see what she's doing in the closet. I can see Bella kick her jeans off and then bring her shirt up and over her head.

Let me just say that I've been with some pretty hot bitches, and all of them had some fucking awesome underwear, but seeing Bella, in her Batman panties and black bra, is by far, the sexiest thing I've ever seen. My dick twitches in my pants and I look down and realize I'm pitching a fucking tent. I try and figure out a way to hide it, and settle on placing a pillow over my lap.

Bella comes out in some flannel shorts and a tank top and looks over to me. The look on her face lets me know that I'm fucked, and she walks over to me.

"What's wrong Edward? Why are you all fucking sweaty?"

Fuck. Me

"Umm it's hot as fuck in here. Turn on the fan or something" I say, trying to play it off.

"Ok. Man, I'm tired" she says, sitting on the bed next to me "can I get this pillow, please Edward?" she reaches over and lifts the pillow off my lap, exposing my massive hard-on.

And she fucking laughs

"Edward!?! What happened? Were you watching late night cinemax or something?" she says, still laughing.

I look over at her and she slowly stops laughing.

The realization that I saw her getting undressed causes her to blush, and then bite her lip. She moves to get up off the bed and moves to the middle of the room.

"Is this what turned you on, Eddie?" she says, grabbing the hem of her shirt and slowly bringing it over her head. I gulp down the saliva that is pooling in my mouth as she reaches the waistband of her shorts and pulls them down.

I can feel my erection painfully growing in the limited space in my pants, so I shift a bit to make room.

Bella walks over to me and pushes my legs open with her knees, and then slides in between them. She brings my hands up from the bed, and places both hands on her waist. She puts a hand in the middle of my chest and pushes me back until I'm laying down, and she moves up and straddles my hips.

"Fuck, Bella" I groan. I can feel her warm center over my dick in my jeans, and it makes me want to get all these clothes out of the way and just fucking dive in.

She brings her lips down to mine, and places a soft kiss on my lips. She pulls back and smiles and then licks her lips and starts to bring them back down.

But then we're interrupted by her dad

"Bella?!?! Are you in there?" he says, jiggling the doorknob and knocking on the door. She jumps off of me and runs to grab her pajamas from the floor. I get up and ask her what the fuck to do and she tells me to go in the closet. I make my way there and close the door almost all the way. I leave a crack open so I can see what's going on.

"Bella?? Why is the door locked" he says from the other side of the door. Bella slips on her shorts and tank top and then messes her hair with her hands real quick and opens the door.

"What happened, dad?" she says in a sleepy voice, and I can't help but laugh from my place in the closet. She's fucking awesome.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know you were asleep. How long have you been home?" he asks, looking around the room.

Bella yawns, and then tells him "I got here around 1, but I saw you sleeping on the couch and I didn't want to wake you"

"Oh Okay. Well I gotta get ready for work, but maybe after we can go have dinner at the diner?"

"Sure dad. See you later" she shuts the door and then goes back to the bed. Once he's out of hearing distance, she signals me over, and I jump into bed with her. I move my arms around her and go in to kiss her neck, but she puts her hand up, stopping me.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me before, but we can't do this" she turns away from me and settles into her pillow.

"Goodnight, Edward"

"Night" I say, turning away from her. Why did she start all of that if she was just going to stop us. After almost 4 years of crushing on her, I finally start to get what I've always wanted, and she shuts me down. I guess it's no surprise, I mean if she wanted me, she would have me, but I guess I'm not enough for her.

I wait until she's asleep and Charlie leaves before I get out of bed. I grab my shit from her dresser and make my way to her bedroom door.

I turn the doorknob and then look back at her. All I've ever wanted is her, but I can see that it will never happen. I walk out of the room, and make my way downstairs and out the door. I jog over to my car and start it quickly, and speed off.

I'm so frustrated right now, and I don't want to go home. I grab my cell phone from the passenger seat and scroll through my contacts, looking for someone to take my frustrations out on.

I press send when I get to Jessica's name, and bring the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?" she says, sounding groggy as hell, and I look over at the clock and realize it's only 5:30.

Oh well, she won't say no.

"Hey Jess. Did I wake you?" I say, acting like I fucking care right now.

"Oh, Hi Edward. Yea you woke me, but I don't mind. What's going on?"

"I just wanted to see if I could go over there"

"Ummm yea. Just come in through my window, ok?"

"Sure, I'll be there in 5 minutes"

I hang up and continue driving until I get to her house. I park my car down the street and walk up to her house, and knock on her window.

Jessica opens the window and I climb in, and instantly start attacking her mouth with mine. She wraps her arms around my neck and I reach down and grab her legs, pulling them up and hitching them around my waist, and backing her up to a wall.

"You got a condom?" I ask, taking my lips off hers

"Yea, but I'm on the pill, Edward. We don't need to use a condom"

"Just grab a fucking condom, Jess" I say, putting her down and watching her walk to her nightstand. She opens the drawer and pulls one out, and I walk over to her, and bend her over, telling her to grab on to the nightstand. I pull her pants and panties down roughly and then move back to release my cock and put the condom on.

I grab her hips and thrust in her, and she groans, which only makes me thrust in harder. A couple more minutes, and I'm shooting my load into the condom. I pull out of her and remove the condom, walking to her trashcan and throwing it in.

I tuck my dick away and pull my jeans up, and turn to see Jessica walking like her damn legs are made of fucking Jelly.

I have that effect on women

She slips on her pants and walks over to me, and kisses my lips. A rush of guilt comes over me, but I ignore it.

"Thanks, Babe" I say, going over to her window and climbing through it, and before I can walk away, she sticks her head out and asks me what I'm doing later.

"Nothing. You should stop by in a little bit" I tell her with a wink. She laughs and tells me she'll be at my house later.

I walk to my car, and get in, and notice a blinking light on my cell phone telling me I have a missed call. I pick it up and see that it was from my bother.

I start the car, and press send on my phone, dialing him back.

"Hey, Eddie. Where you at?"

"I'm on my way home"

"Oh… Where were you?"

"Jessica's"

"Oh. Umm we thought you had gone home with Bella or something"

"I did, but I left her place at like 5"

There's silence on the other end of the phone, so I tell him I'll talk to him later and hang up.

I can't shake the guilt I feel, even though I know I shouldn't feel guilty at all. As much as I wish it, Bella is not with me and I'm free to do whatever and whoever I want, just as she's allowed to do the same.

I get home and slam the door of my car. I see that Rose's car isn't here anymore, and I walk in, closing the door behind me.

I walk in and see there's nobody in he kitchen or in the living room, so I quickly run up the stairs and shut myself in my room.

I throw myself on my bed and fall asleep.

*****

I wake up to probably the best back rub in my life. I look over at the clock and see that it's a little bit after noon.

"Mmmmm. That feels so fucking good, Bells" I say. The hands on my back stop and I look up to ask her what happened, and I see that it's Jessica on my back.

"Bella gives you back rubs?" she says, moving off of me, and sitting down on my bed.

Fuck

"Yea. I mean, we're best friends. Nothing is better than your back rubs though" I say, sitting up and pulling her close to me. Our lips meet and I open my mouth and enter her mouth with my tongue.

My phone rings, and I stop and look over at it. I know it's Bella because Ace of Base's "The Sign" is the ringtone she chose for my phone.

"Are you going to get it?" Jessica asks. I shake my head and bring her lips back to mine.

I lay her down on the bed and we both start undressing each other. I reach over to my bedside table and grab a condom and slip it on quickly and plunge into her. I'm biting and licking her neck, causing her to moan my name as I thrust in and out of her.

The sound of the door opening causes me to look over, and when I do I see Bella standing there, looking pissed off.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up Sunday! Review! -Pardonthepun**


	5. Chapter 5: Big Girls Don't Cry

Chapter 5: Big Girls Don't Cry

BPOV

"Edward, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me before, but we can't do this" I tell him, turning away from him. The last thing I need is for him to see my watery eyes and ask me what the hell is my problem.

"Goodnight, Edward"

"Night" he says, and I can feel the bed shift from him turning away from me. I let the tears silently fall from my eyes. I really don't know why I did what I did. I guess just knowing that Edward got turned on by seeing me get undressed made me feel bold, but then after closing the door on my dad, I realized that I was going to ruin us if I continued.

I can't lose him. I can tell he's mad by the way he's breathing next to me, but I have to stay strong on this right now.

I fall asleep, tears still falling from my eyes.

*****

I wake up and look at my alarm clock and see that it's 11:30, and after sleeping on it, I realize that I want to take the chance. I've had a thing for him since forever and I think we can make this work.

"Edward?" I say and then turn over, and realize my bed is empty. I look around the room and don't see him anywhere. I hop out of bed and look out my window, and his car is gone from where he parked it last night.

He left? When the fuck did he leave?

I grab my phone from the dresser and dial his number. The phone rings and then goes to voicemail. I try calling a couple more times, and he still doesn't answer, so I run into my closet and throw on some jeans and a sweater with my chucks. I charge down the stairs and into my car and start it, heading towards Edward's house.

The whole way there, all I can think of is just apologizing for last night, and then telling him how I've always liked him, but didn't think he felt the same, I mean, last night was confirmation that he feels the same way about me, right?

I turn into his driveway and rage courses through me when I see Jessica's car. I throw my car in park and slam my car door, and walk up to the front door. I knock and Emmett answers the door.

"Fuck. Um Bells, I think he's busy" he says, trying to hold me back. I use all the strength I can get and push him off me, sending him back a couple of feet. I run to the stairs and take them 2 at a time, until I get to the 3rd floor.

I walk up to his door and swing it open, and then I wish I hadn't.

Edward is on top of Jessica, and they're both naked. He looks up at me and before he can react, I close the door and run back down the stairs. I reach the first floor and pass Emmett on my way out.

"Bells?" he yells out from the front door as I open my car door

"I'll see you later, Em" I get into my car and drive off, tears streaming down my face. I go over to tell him how I feel about him and he's fucking that bitch.

My phone rings and it's the theme song from Rob & Big, so I know it's him, and I ignore it. I pull up to my house and walk in, locking the door behind me.

He calls me the whole night, but I don't answer. He even stops by and rings the doorbell a couple of times, but I don't answer. Before I go to bed, I text him and tell him I'll see him tomorrow. He tries to call after that too, but I still don't want to talk to him, so I shut my phone off, and go to sleep

*****

The next morning I wake up after a restless sleep. I'm exhausted from thinking all night, but at least I know what I'm going to do now. I get up and shower and put on makeup. I walk to my closet and pull out a white sweater, some jeans and some white boots.

I'm running late today, which is good, because usually I meet up with everyone and we hang out before class, but I don't feel like it today. I grab my keys and tuck my cell phone into my pocket, and walk out the door, to my car.

I take my time getting to school and as soon as I park, I hear the bell ringing. I walk to my locker and then to my first class of the day and luckily, I don't run into any of my friends, so I have time before I have to deal with any of them, since Rose is in my 2nd period.

I take my seat just as the last bell rings, and grab my notebook and a pen, ready for class to start. I look up front and notice Mr. Molina standing up there with a new student.

"Hey Everyone, Attention please! We have a new student with us, all the way from Florida. This is James."

Wow. James is fucking hot.

"James, why don't you go and have a seat next to…."

Me! Me! Pick Me!

"Bella Swan. Bella, raise your hand for him"

I flutter my eyelashes and slowly raise my hand. James smiles and walks over to me.

"Hi, Bella" he says, sitting down and staring at me.

"Mmm Hi James" I say, and then bite on my lip

He laughs to himself and Mr. Molina gives his lecture and our assignments.

Mr. Molina leaves us for the rest of the class hour to discuss our work, but all James and I do is flirt. I find out that he has 3rd period and lunch with me and I can't believe how perfect that is, seeing how I have lunch with Edward too.

The bell rings, and I grab my stuff ready to leave when James, stops me and tells me he'll see me in 3rd period. I smile and tell him yea, and I turn to the door to see Edward waiting for me.

Damn it

"Hey Bella" he says looking from me to James. James walks out behind me and goes the other way to his next class, and Edwards eyes never leave him.

"Edward! I'm right here" I say waving my arms in his face.

"We missed you this morning. Why didn't you meet us?" he asks, reaching down and running his finger along my arm

"I was running late this morning." I say, moving my arm back, away from him. "I gotta go, I'm gonna be late for next class" I walk around him and walk towards my next class, when he grabs my arm and stops me.

"Bella…. About yesterday.."

"Edward! It's okay. We're friends, Ok?" I take my arm out from his grasp and walk around him, I turn back and tell him I'll see him at lunch and he nods.

I walk into my 2nd period and Rose is waiting our table for me.

"What happened?" she says as soon as I sit down

"What do you mean?" I ask, grabbing a pen

"Emmett told me you walked in his house yesterday like a crazy woman and then went up to Edward's room and then ran back down and left."

"Yea. He was upstairs fucking Jessica, so I left. I don't want to cramp his style you know" I say. She looks like she wants to say something else, but the teacher announces that we're going to have a test today so Rose and I aren't able to talk.

The bell rings and I tell Rose that I'll see her at lunch. I walk to my locker to grab my things for next period and across the hall, I see Edward and Jessica talking. She has her hand on his chest and he's whispering something in her ear.

I turn and walk the other way to class. It makes me mad to see him like that, but he isn't mine, so I need to get over it. I walk into class, and see James sitting at my table. I smile and walk over to him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I convinced the teacher to sit me next to you" he says

"I don't mind at all" he smiles and we both take out our things and write some notes that are on the board. James and I share flirty smiles the whole class and when the bell rings, he asks me if we can have lunch together.

"I always sit with my friends, but you're more than welcome to join us" I say, biting my lip

"Ok, lets go"

We walk into the cafeteria and everyone is already at the table. One by one they all look up as James and I make our way to the table, and each of their faces has a different expression.

Rose has a wicked smirk on her face, and Alice looks confused. Jasper looks amused, but Edward, he looks fucking pissed.

"Hey guys, this is James. He's going to sit with us" I make my way over to my usual spot between Rose and Edward and grab my seat. "Hey James! Grab a chair from another table and bring it so you can sit next to me" I sit down and look at Edward, and he's giving me the stink eye. I laugh to myself and turn to James as he sits down next to me.

"So, what are you doing after school?" he asks me

"Ummm Nothing. Oh wait. I fucking have detention all week." Shit. I forgot all about that

"Well what time is that over?"

"I think it's just for an hour" I say, trying to hold in my laugh, because I can feel Edward breathing down my damn neck. Fucking nosey ass

"You want to do something after?"

"Bella!!?? You still coming over my place tonight?" Edward practically screams. I turn around and the look on his face is priceless. He looks like he either wants to kill James, or he's really fucking constipated.

"No, Edward. I'm hanging out with James tonight" I say, turning back towards James, he smiles and I take my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Here, switch phones. Put your number in mine and I'll do the same with yours" I say, handing him my phone, he gives me his and I put my number in it.

The bell rings and we hand each other our phones back. I go to get up and Edward grabs my arm.

"Let me walk you to class." He says. I roll my eyes and turn to tell James to call me. He smiles and tells me he'll see me later, and I turn to walk with Edward.

Edward and I have this next class together, and to tell you the truth, I've been dreading this class all day because of it.

"Edward, what the fuck is your problem?" his fingers are digging into my arm and he's practically dragging me to class. He stops and lets go of my arm, and runs his hands through his hair.

"Bella…. I…" the bell rings and I walk around him and continue towards class. He follows behind me and we both enter the room and take our seats. Edward doesn't sit with me in this class, he sits with Jessica two tables in front on me, and I sit with Mike.

Edward turns around to look at me a lot, but I just ignore him. I can see Jessica rubbing up on his leg, and he keeps moving her hand.

The bell rings, and I walk out quickly to my last class. I have this class with Jessica and Lauren, and I am not looking forward to it, since they sit in front of me.

I walk in and take my seat, and Mr. Birdy says he's going to put a movie on for us to watch and take notes. When the lights go out and the movie starts, Jessica and Lauren start gossiping.

"I fucked him at his party on Friday." Lauren says

"Really? He came to my place at like 5 in the morning and came in through my window. He had me bent over my nightstand. And then I went over his place and we did it again"

Hearing that he left my place and then went over to fuck Jessica, made me want to rip her fucking head off, but instead I figured I could humiliate her.

"GIRLS! I'M TRYING TO HEAR THE MOVIE, BUT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING WAY TOO FUCKING LOUD. CAN'T YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL AFTER CLASS TO LIST THE NAMES OF THE GUYS YOU FUCKED THIS WEEKEND??" Everyone starts to laugh and Mr. Birdy clears his throat. I can tell Lauren and Jessica are mortified, but they know better than to say something to me.

I can't understand why these girls would really brag about fucking the same guy. Why would they even fuck the same guy? That's fucking gross.

The bell signaling the end of school rings, and I don't move. I know I have to stay for detention. I'm the only one left in the room and Mr. Birdy tells me he's just going to make me stay 30 minutes, so I sit there and work on my homework.

I feel my phone vibrate and I grab it from my pocket and see that I have a text message. I open it and see it's from James.

*What time you getting out?*

*In about 15 Min. where do you wanna go* I send back to him, and a minutes later, I have a new message from him.

*Dinner?*

I smile and text him back, telling him to pick me up at my house. I give him the address and he tells me he'll pick me up at 5, which gives me an hour and a half to get home and get ready.

Mr. Birdy tells me I can go after the 30 minutes has passed and I gather all my shit and walk out into the hall and to my locker. When I turn the corner to where my locker is, I see Edward leaning up against it.

I walk up and open the locker, and throw my stuff in.

"Bella.." he starts but I cut him off

"Edward. What time did you leave my house the other morning?" I say, not turning to see his face

"After your dad left, like at 5"

"So, you left my house and went to Jessica's and fucked her?" I turn to look at him when he doesn't answer my question and he looks shocked.

"Lauren and Jessica were comparing notes last period" I say, and push past him and walk out to my car.

"Bella! Please. You don't understand.." he starts once we're out in the parking lot, but I turn around and look him in the eye.

"I understand, Edward. It's fine. The kiss was a mistake and I think it's best if we forget it ever happened. Now if you excuse me, I have a date" I turn back around and finally get to my car. I get in and start the engine and look in my rearview and Edward is still standing in the same spot, running his hands through his hair.

I put my car in drive and drive off towards my house. I don't have time to dwell on what the fuck just happened…. I need to get ready to see James.

* * *

Next chapter up on Thursday! Has anyone seen 'Remember Me' Yet? Yesterday was my birthday so I made my husband take me to see it :) He whined the whole way there but ended up really liking it Ha Ha.

Review! -Pardonthepun


	6. Chapter 6: Beauty

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

Chapter 6: Beauty

EPOV

.After she closed the door, I jumped up and told Jessica she needed to go. I threw on some clothes and grabbed my cell phone.

She called me 5 times

I press send and the phone rings and the voicemail picks up. I call a bunch more times, but she doesn't answer, so I decide to go over to her house.

I jump in my car, ignoring Emmett as he calls me from the front door, and I speed off to her house.

I jump out and see that her car is there, so I run up and knock on her door. I knock and after 30 minutes, she still doesn't answer so I get in my car and drive back home.

The whole night, I try calling her, but I just get her voicemail. My message tone goes off and I look and see it's a message from Bella…

*I'll see you tomorrow*

I try and call her again, but the call goes straight to voicemail. She turned her phone off.

I didn't sleep at all that night.

When it turned 6am on Monday morning, I jumped out of bed, and ran to the shower. I get dressed quickly and run downstairs to eat something.

Alice and Jasper are down there eating cereal, so I grab a bowl and join them.

"Are you Ok?" my sister asks me as I sit down at the counter with my bowl.

"No."

I say and then eat my cereal and toss the bowl in the sink. I check the time on my phone and see that it's a little after 7. I'm going to be early, but I'll wait for bella.

I wait in our usual spot and take out my cell phone, dialing bella again only to hear her voicemail message.

Alice and Jasper get there 20 minutes after I do, but they don't say anything to me. Every time a car pulls into the parking lot I look up, hoping it's Bella, but am always disappointed when it's not.

The bell rings and I get up and walk to my first period class. I think about Bella the whole time, I don't even hear what the teacher talked about, and as soon as the bell rings, I run over to wait for her by her class.

I look in the open door and see her smiling and talking to some fucking guy I've never seen before.

"Hey Bella" I say as soon as she sees me, but then my eyes go to the guy, who is smirking at me. I watch as the asshole walks out and in the opposite direction and I want to snap his neck for even talking to her.

"Edward! I'm right here!" she yells, and waves her hands in my face. I smile at her and ask her where she was this morning, and run my finger down her arm. She shifts her arm away from me and tells me she was running late and tells me she has to get to class, and she starts to walk away from me.

I bring my hand out and grab her arm before she can pass me

"Bella…. About yesterday.." I start but she cuts me off

"Edward! It's okay. We're friends, Ok?" she gets her arm out from my grasp and walks away, turning and telling me she'll see me at lunch and all I can do is nod.

I've fucked up. I need to find a way to make it up to her, I have to let her know that she's the one I want, she's the one I've always wanted.

I walk to my 2nd period, Gym and decide I need to run, and clear my head. I change into my gym clothes and walk outside to the track. I can see Lauren looking like she want to come and talk to me, so I just start fucking running.

I run 4 miles, and go and take a shower after I finish. I get dressed and since I'm a little early I start to walk towards Bella's class.

The bell rings and I enter the building where bella is, but before I can get to her, Jessica stops me, putting her hand to my chest and whispers in my ear.

"I had a good time yesterday"

I lean down and place my lips at her ear

"Keep your fucking mouth shut, Jessica" I pull away from her and walk towards Bella's class, only to see it empty. I look around the hall and don't see her anywhere.

I see Rosalie and walk over to her

"Where's Bella?" I ask

"She left for her next class"

"Did she say anything to you?"

"We had a test, so I didn't get to talk to her, but she was acting different" I tell her thanks and that I'll see her at lunch.

I walk to my 3rd period and I'm glad when I see that we have a substitute.

I take my seat and the whole period, I'm lost in my own thoughts. I decide I'll tell her how I feel at lunch, and we can decide where we want to go from there.

The bell rings and I'm the first one at our lunch table. Alice and Jazz come soon after as does Rosalie. I'm taking a sip of my soda, when I notice everyone looking towards the doors of the cafeteria. I look over and see Bella walking in with the douche bag from earlier, and I feel like I'm about to explode with rage.

She introduces him as "James" and tells him to grab a chair so he can sit next to her. My eyes never leave her, she looks up at me for a second and then looks back to James.

I listen to their entire conversation, my fists clenched so hard that I think I'm going to draw blood.

I hear him ask if she want to hang out with him after school and before she can answer, my mouth blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Bella!!?? You still coming over my place tonight?" she looks back at me, and tells me that she's hanging out with james. I look over to that little shit and he;s smirking at me, and all I want to do is lean over and rip that fucking smirk off his face. I watch as they exchange numbers and then the bell rings.

Bella gets up to leave, and I grab her arm and tell her I'm walking her to class. She tells james to call her and we start off for the next class together.

"Edward, what the fuck is your problem?" she says and I look down and realize I was squeezing her damn arm.

"Bella…. I" the bell cuts me off and she walks around me, practically running to our next class.

I take my seat and Jessica keeps trying to give me a fucking hand job the whole class, and I have to keep knocking her hand off my damn leg.

I look back a couple of times at bella, but she doesn't look my way once.

The bell rings and she walks out, and goes straight into her next class. I walk out and go to my car, I can't take another class, so I wait in my car until school is over. I run out of my car when I realize half of the cars are gone, and I wait for Bella by her locker.

15 minutes later, she turns the corner and walks over.

"Bella.." I start as soon as she opens her locker, but she talks before I can continue

"Edward. What time did you leave my house the other morning?" I don't think, I just answer her question.

"After your dad left, like at 5"

What she says next, makes me freeze in place

"So, you left my house and went to Jessica's and fucked her?" I don't move. What the fuck am I supposed to say? She looks over at me.

"Lauren and Jessica were comparing notes last period" she says, moving past me to walk out to her car. We make it to the parking lot before I can find my damn voice

"Bella! Please. You don't understand.." I say, trying to find the right words to say to let her know how I feel about her. I want to try with her, I want her to be with me.

"I understand, Edward. It's fine. The kiss was a mistake and I think it's best if we forget it ever happened. Now if you excuse me, I have a date" she says before I can tell her. She walks away and gets into her car.

I watch as Bella's car leaves the parking lot.

A mistake. She said the kiss was a mistake.

I make my way over to my car and get in, clutching the steering wheel in my hands and fighting back the emotions that are threatening to take over me.

I've lost her, I can't believe I've fucking lost her. I slam my hands into the steering wheel and continue doing it until I feel my hands throbbing.

I start my car, and drive to my house.

I get in my house, and walk into the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack for my hands. I grab some aspirin and swallow them, taking a seat at the counter and ice my hands.

"What happened to you?" My sister asks once she walks in the front door.

"Nothing. Just hurt myself" she makes her way over to me and takes a seat at the barstool next to mine.

"Edward. What's going on?"

I look up at her and see the concern in her eyes, so I tell her everything. I tell her what happened the other night at Bella's and I tell her how I left after feeling rejected and went to Jessica's. I told her why Bella and I were acting the way we were today, and what was said. Alice looks at me and smacks me in the head when I finish.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You're a Jackass. Why would you leave Bella's and then go fuck Jessica? You know Jessica and all the other skanks you mess with are always bragging about sex with you! Did you think Bella wouldn't find out?"

"I don't know what I was thinking, Al" I say, bringing my head down to rest on my hands. Alice brings her hand up and starts rubbing my back

"Hey. If it's meant to be, it'll happen, Ok?" I nod my head and thank her for hearing me out.

"I'm fucking hungry" Emmett says, running into the kitchen straight to the fridge

"Where the fuck is the food?" he asks, looking at me

"We used it for the party" I say, laughing at the look on his face, as if he hasn't eaten in weeks.

"Wanna go grab a burger at the diner?" I ask him. He says yes and I tell him to give me an hour so I can shower and the pill can kick in. I stop by Alice's room and ask her if she wants to join us, but she says she's going to eat dinner at Jaspers.

I walk into my room and shed my clothes, and head into the shower. I let the hot water run over my head, and I feel some of the stress leave my body.

I hop out of the shower and throw on a grey t-shirt and some jeans and some Nike's and go downstairs to wait for Emmett. I grab my phone from the counter and check to see if she's called, and I'm not surprised to see that she hasn't.

Emmett finally comes down and we get in his car, and start off towards the diner.

Once we get there, we get out and walk in, taking a seat at a booth in the back corner. The waitress stops by and we order a couple of cokes, and some burger's and fries. She brings us our cokes and we sip them and talk. Emmett tells me he's sort of dating Rosalie, and I envy how he can just make that happen with someone he's liked for a while, and here I am, and I can't even get Bella to talk to me.

Our burgers arrive and we begin to eat, when something tells me to look up. I raise my head and look to the entrance and see Bella walk in, and James has his hand on her lower back. They take a seat towards the front of the restaurant and they are smiling and having a good time.

Emmett must have asked me something, because he waves his hand in my face, trying to get my attention. He follows my gaze and his eyes land on Bella.

"Hey! Bella's here. Who's the dickwad she's with?" before I can answer, my brother stands up and yells Bella's name, she looks up and waves when she sees Emmett and then her gaze falls on me and her face falls.

"Come join us, B! We have plenty of room for you guys!" I look up at my brother, ready to punch him in the fucking balls, but I look back at Bella and see her talking with James. He shrugs his shoulders and they both get up to join us at our table.

"Hey Emmett, Edward." she says once she gets to us. She joins me on my side of the booth and James sits next to my brother.

"Hi Bella" I say, turning in my seat to look at her, she looks beautiful. Her hair is up and she has on a blue sweater dress thing and matching chucks. It's such a "Bella" outfit.

"Hey man, I'm Emmett" my brother says, turning in his seat to shake hands with James

"James" he says shaking his hand

"So what brings you guys here?" Emmett asks

"We're hanging out, Em" Bella says, looking up from the table. The waitress brings over James and Bella's food and they start to eat, while we finish.

Nobody really talks and by the time James and Bella finish eating, we all pay and stand up to leave.

"See ya later, B" Emmett yells out as we part ways. He gets in the car, but I stay outside watching them. James leans back against his car and is talking with Bella. I can see her start to laugh and then he grabs her arm and pulls her up against him. Her hands fist into his hair and he brings his hands down to rest on her hips.

I watch in agony as their faces move closer together and then my world shatters once their lips meet.

I open the passenger door and get in the car. Emmett starts to say something but I tell him I don't want to talk.

The fact that Bella would just kiss some guy right in front of me, shows me how it is between us. Maybe she was right, maybe the kiss was a mistake.

I don't realize we're home until Emmett gets out of the car, leaving me. I get out and walk to the front door, opening it, and walking up to my room.

I shut myself in, and grab my phone. If Bella can move on, so can I. I scroll through my contacts and look for someone to call.

I see a name I havent seen in a while, because Bella hated her and out of respect for my friend, I let her go.

I press send, calling her and finally she answers

"Wow, Edward Cullen? I never thought I'd hear from you again"

"Hey Tanya. Are you busy?"

"No, What do you have in mind?"

"Come over. We have a lot of catching up to do"

* * *

**Reviews make me smile :)- Pardonthepun**


	7. Chapter 7: Alone

**A Day early :) **

**Reminder: I don't Own 'Twilight'**

* * *

Chapter 7: Alone

**BPOV**

James and I walk out of the diner and over to his Mercedes, I hear Emmett say bye and I wave at him, only to see Edward staring at me. I turn back and look at James and see him leaning up against his car. I walk in front of him and start to thank him for dinner.

"No problem, I didn't even care that your friends we're looking at me like they wanted to break my face" I laugh, because they really were looking at him like that.

James grabs my arm and pulls me in close to him

"Can I kiss you, Bella?" he whispers against my lips, and I slowly nod my head. I bring my hands up and bring them to his head and I can feel his hands as they rest on my hips.

Our lips meet and damn it, he's a fucking fantastic kisser. His tongue glides from his mouth to mine, and soon starts a slow rhythm against mine.

I pull away after what seems like hours later and he smiles and places a kiss at the tip of my nose. James opens the passenger side door for me and closes it once I'm sitting down.

"I had a good time tonight" he says as he puts the car in drive and starts off towards my house.

"Me too, James" I say looking over and smiling at him. He reaches his hand over and grabs mine, intertwining our fingers together.

We finally get to my house and he leans over and gives me a quick kiss on the mouth.

"I'll see you later, James" I say, stepping out of the car

"See you tomorrow" he says. I shut the door and walk up to my front door, and once it's opened, I turn back and wave at James. He drives off once I'm safely inside and I shut the door, making my way upstairs to my room.

I finally go out with a guy that I feel like I can have more then the occasional sexscapade with, and I like him a lot, but I can't shake the feeling of guilt I have. I know seeing me tonight with someone else hurt Edward, I could see it on his face, but I've been hurt so many times as I watched him go out with girls and fuck girls, but I always tried to make it look like I was just protecting him.

I look at my phone, contemplating whether or not to call Edward.

I decide to call him and I grab my phone and scroll down to his name and press send.

The phone rings and then goes straight to his voicemail.

"Hey it's Edward. Leave a message"

*Beep*

"Hey Edward. It's Bella. I just wanted to talk to you, but I'll be up for a while, so call me back when you get this message."

I hang up and toss my phone on my bed, laying back and shutting my eyes for a couple of minutes.

I wake up, and my alarm is going off

"SHIT" I yell, running to take a shower. I get in, scrub some soap over my body and rinsing off, before jumping out and drying myself.

I get dressed quickly and run some mousse through my hair, and slap on some lipgloss and run downstairs.

My dad is sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper and I run in and grab a glass of milk.

"Hey Bells. You over slept!"

"Really? I didn't realize!" I say, laughing at him. He grunts and then goes back to his paper.

"I'll see you later dad!" I yell out as I run out the front door.

That's when I see him, waiting for me.

"Hey Bella. I've been waiting for you!" James says, walking over and putting his arm around me and kissing my cheek. I smile as he reaches back and opens the passenger door for me.

He gets in and start driving towards the school.

"I called you last night, were you sleeping?"

"Yea. I went to rest my eyes and then I woke up to my alarm going off." I say laughing

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out again tonight?"

I don't know how to answer that. I like him a lot, but I think I need to talk to Edward, see how he feels. We pull up to the parking lot of the school and we get out.

"I'll let you know at lunch, ok?" I say as we walk together into school.

He nods his head and we make our way to our first period. We're told to use this period to work on our projects, so James and I work together and basically joke and laugh the whole time.

The bell rings and I say bye to James and tell him I'll see him at lunch, I walk out the door and look around for Edward, but he's nowhere to be seen. I walk into second period and sit at my seat and wait until Rose comes in.

"Move the fuck out of the way, Bitch!" she yells at some girl who's in the doorway. I laugh and wave hi to her.

"Hey bitch, I heard you had a date last night"

I begin to wonder where the fuck she heard about that, and then I realize that Emmett probably told her. Fucking snitch

"Yea. He's a good guy" I say, getting out my notebook to take notes

"He's fine as hell too!!" she says and I reach my hand back and smack her arm

"I know" I finally say, causing her to laugh.

Class starts and we can't talk anymore. The bell rings, and her and I walk out and to our lockers.

"Oh Shit" I hear her say. I look up to ask her what happened, but then I follow her gaze and I see exactly why she just said it.

Edward is on the other side of the hall, and Tanya, this stupid bitch that I can't stand, is in his arms.

I try and tell myself to relax, Edward can do whoever and whatever her want to do, but before I know it, I'm marching over to him and yanking him away from her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I say through clenched teeth as he stares down at me with an amused look on his face.

"I'll talk to you later, Bella" he says and then walks back over to her.

The one person I can't stand and he has to go to her. She smiles at me once Edward is by her side again, and I fucking lose it.

"Keep Smiling Bitch!! I'll smack it right off your face" they turn to leave and I feel Rosalie pulling me back.

"Easy, tiger. Save it for after school. Tell her to meet you at 3:30 at the bike rack" she says and I just start to laugh, she knows how to make me feel better.

"I'll see you at lunch Rose"

I walk to 3rd period and see James waiting by the door for me.

"Hi" I say when I reach him, he motions me in and we sit at our table

"Have you thought about tonight?" he asks. I turn to him and nod my head

"I think that would be great! What do you want to do?"

"I was thinking we could go to my house and I could cook you dinner, or something"

A man that could cook. Someone fucking pinch me

"Sure, sounds great"

Class goes by quickly and we make our way to the lunchroom together. I look at my table and see everyone there, including Edward and Tanya. I huff and I tell James I want to sit outside, alone with him today. He agrees and we find a table pretty quick.

We talk the whole lunch. I find out his Mom died when he was little, so he lives with his dad, but he barely sees him since he's always working. When he tells me where he lives, I cant help but laugh, he lives around the same area as Edward.

He walks me to my next period and I almost vomit when I see Edward kissing Tanya outside her class down the hall. I walk in and take my seat and Edward comes in not too long after. He takes his seat and doesn't once look at me. The pain in my chest is getting worse when I realize that I stopped what we were doing the other day, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but it's fucking up anyway.

I walk to my next class alone, after the bell rings. Edward didn't talk to me at all, and he didn't even look at me.

I sit in my seat and wait for class to start, and Jessica and Lauren come in, gossiping like always.

"He didn't even talk to me. I saw him with that Tanya girl"

"Yea, they were all over each other, which is so weird. He's never acted like that with me"

Listening in on these stupid bitches finally gave me the answer I was looking for. Edward is trying to make me jealous. He could go to any girl, if he wanted something with them, but the fact that he went with a girl that I hate slightly more than the others, just shows that he's trying to get to me.

I smile to myself, I know what he's trying to do, fucking asshole, and two can play at that game.

The bells rings and I tell Mr. Birdy I have to go to my locker. I walk out into the hall and immediately see Edward walking towards Tanya. I watch him and I can see his eyes shift over to me as he walks to her.

Yup. He's trying to make me jealous. I laugh to myself and walk over to my locker, grabbing some of my stuff. James walks out of his class and walks over to me. I meet him half way and look to Edward and I can see him still looking from the corner of his eye at me. I grab James' face and plant one on him, he brings his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I grab a handful of his hair and bring his face closer to mine.

We finally separate and I can see Edward looking at us, and I smirk.

"Wow. That was…. Wow" James says as soon as he gets his breathing back to normal.

"Thanks" I say laughing. He tells me he'll be waiting for me in his car and I walk back to detention.

I start to work on my homework, when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pick it up and see I have a text message. I open it up and smile when I realize my plan is working…

*What the fuck was that about?*

Edward

I laugh and put my phone away, he doesn't deserve a reply.

I finish my work and wait to be released. Mr. Birdy finally tells me I can leave and I run to my locker and throw my books in. I walk outside and make my way to James' car, and he jumps out and opens the passenger door for me. I take my seat and he comes around and gets in, staring the car and driving off.

We get in front of his house and if I thought Edward had a nice house, James' house is fucking incredible.

He opens the car door for me and he walks me to the door, which opens to a huge foyer.

"Your house is beautiful, James" I tell him

"Thank you. You wanna come with me to the kitchen? We can talk while I cook for you."

"Sure"

We walk to the kitchen and I sit at the massive counter, while he gets out all the ingredients to cook.

30 minutes later, we are sitting at his formal dining room table, eating Rigatoni Campagnolo, which is incredible.

After we've finished, he takes me on a tour of the house.

"And this is my room" he says, opening up a door on the 2nd floor. I walk in and take in the immense space. The walls are a sage green color, with a dark brown accent wall. His furniture is dark wood, and the fabric is the same sage green color.

He walks over to the bed and sits down, patting the bed next to him. I smile and walk over to him, and once I sit, he brings his hand up and cups my face.

"You're so beautiful, Bella" he says, brining his lips to mine. I open my mouth and our tongues find each other, moving slowly together. I bring my hand up and grab on to his shirt, clutching it in my hands and pulling him closer to me.

"I need you, Bella"

I moan into his mouth and start to lean back. He shifts his body, and hovers over me, bringing his knees up on the bed. I bring my hands up to his belt buckle as his roam around under my shirt.

"Fuck, James" I groan as his hands start to palm my breasts.

"James?" a voice from the doorway calls out and I sit up quickly, bringing my shirt down.

"Hey, Dad" James says, moving to sit back on his bed.

"I didn't know you had company, I'm James' Father, Alec" he says, coming over and bringing his hand out for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Bella" James' dad is very attractive, he looks like James a lot, except his hair is brown. James must get the blond hair from his mother.

"Very nice to meet you, Bella. I see my son has been cooking for you. How did you like the Rigatoni Campagnolo? It's an old family recipe."

"It was amazing" I say, looking over at James and smiling

"Good. Well I just wanted to let you know I was home, you kids enjoy the rest of your evening. It was nice meeting you Bella"

"You too, Sir"

He smiles and leaves the room

"I'm sorry about that, I should have closed the door"

"It's okay. It's getting kind of late anyway." he nods and rises from the bed, bringing his hand down and helping me up. We make our way downstairs and outside to his car.

Once I sit, I realize I left my phone in his car. I grab it and see that I have 10 missed calls. All of them from Edward. Figures

James gets in and the ride to my house is silent.

"Thanks for dinner, James. I had a great time" I say once we stop in front of my house. I lean over and I give him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome. I had a great time too. I'll see you tomorrow" he gives me another kiss and I get out of the car.

I walk to the door and wave goodbye to him.

"Hey Bells, Where have you been?" my dad asks from the couch

"At a friends. Did you eat?"

"Yea, I just got a pizza."

"I'll cook for you tomorrow night, Ok dad?" I say, moving towards the stairs

"Ok Bells, Night"

I walk up the stairs and once I close myself in my room, my phone goes off in my pocket.

Edward

Well, he'll just have to wait.

************

**James POV**

I practically fly back to my house. I can't believe this asshole just cock blocked me.

I throw the car in park, and stomp inside.

"What the fuck??" I ask him once I get inside.

"Sorry James, I didn't know you had brought anyone over here"

"Yea well, Thanks" I say, turning for the stairs

"Do you think we can use her?" he asks, standing up from the table and walking over to me.

"Maybe, I won't know for sure until I fuck her, and since you just fucked that up for me.."

"You'll get another chance. Just keep up whatever you're doing. It's working" he says, grabbing my shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze before walking out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Crazier

**I don't own 'Twilight'**

* * *

Chapter 8: Crazier

EPOV

"Thanks for the ride, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yea Tanya, Bye"

She shuts the door on my car, and I speed off. I grab my phone from the cup holder and check if Bella answered my text.

Damn it, she hasn't. I press send to call her and the phone rings but goes straight to voicemail.

I hang up and toss the phone on the seat.

I thought having Bella see me with the girl she fucking can't stand, would make her run to me, but instead, she ran to James. Seeing my Bella practically suck the face off of that guy made me want to run over to her and toss her over my shoulder, carrying her away with me. Bella's hated Tanya since 8th grade. I don't remember all of the details, but I guess they were friends, until Bella started hanging out with Rose, and Tanya got mad and spread some really nasty rumors.

I get to my house and walk in, as I'm dialing Bella again. Still no answer.

I walk in my house and completely ignore everyone, and make my way up to my room.

The rest of my night is spent hearing the ringing on the phone and Bella's voicemail.

I fall asleep with my phone in my hand.

I wake up the next morning, and I drag myself out of bed, but not before checking if Bella called, which she didn't.

Once I'm dressed and ready for school, I hop in my car and drive to Tanya's to pick her up for school. I call her when I get there, and she walks out and skips in the car, leaning over and kissing my lips.

"Morning Edward" she says. The amount of perfume she puts on is so obscene, I have to drive to school with my damn windows down.

We walk into school together holding hands, I'm playing my part and she actually thinks I'm serious, which is sad because honestly, I don't like her very much either.

I look for Bella in the crowd of students, and if she came in with James again today, then I know she's here because his car is in the parking lot.

"I'll see you at lunch, Tanya" I tell her, letting go of her hand and walking over to where Rose, Alice and Jasper are sitting.

"Hey, have you guys seen Bella?" I ask as soon as I'm within talking distance.

"Nope, I haven't talked to her since last night" Rose says, smirking at me

"What the fuck is that face for?"

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but Bella went to James' house last night. He cooked dinner for her, and then they were close to fucking, but his dad walked in and ruined it."

My vision goes red. I can feel the heat rising to my head and I want to walk over to James and kill him right on the spot. I turn for my friends and search the halls for James, finally finding him leaning against a locker and talking to some guys.

I walk over and grab him by the neck of his shirt, pushing him up against the lockers.

"Listen to me, Dickhead. You may have Bella fooled into thinking you're some perfect man, but I see right through you. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave her alone, better yet, you can just leave." I seethe at him.

He narrows his eyes at me and an evil grin spreads out across his face.

"I know you have some cute little best friend crush on her, but I think you just need to step the fuck back and let a real man show you how it's done, you couldn't even handle that ass, boy" he says, pushing me back and walking away. I rush to get at him, but I'm held back by Rose and Jasper.

"Edward!! Let it go, man." Jasper yells in my ear.

I pull myself out of their grasp and walk to the bathroom. I stand in front of the sink, turning the water on and start to splash myself with cold water. That fucking asshole is lucky Rose has abnormal strength, or else I would have pounded him into the ground. He had the nerve to talk about Bella like she was a piece of ass, like she was nothing more than a conquest.

I storm out of the bathroom and immediately bump into someone.

"What the fuck?!" I hear the person say, and I look down and see that it's Bella.

"Sorry, Bells" I say and she looks up and smiles

"Oh, I didn't know it was you"

"Are you Ok?" I ask, looking her over and making sure she isn't hurt

"I'm fine, are you okay?"

I nod my head and lean down to pick up her keys and book up off the floor. I hand them to her and she thanks me and starts to walk away.

"Bella, wait!" I say, grabbing her arm and turning her towards me

"Edward, I have to get to class"

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out on Saturday? Just you and me. We haven't done that in a while" I smile at her

"Sure, sounds good. Unless Tanya is going to be there" she says, looking up at me

"No. Just you and me"

"Ok. I'll see you then" I kiss her forehead and she turns, walking to her 1st period.

I'm not letting that piece of shit get her, he doesn't deserve a girl like Bella.

********

The day goes by quickly and before I know it, the bell is ringing and I'm walking out to my car. I tell my sister and Jazz that I'll see them at home, and I go to sit in my car, but then I look over to where Bella parked her car and I see her and James talking. She looks like she's telling him something but when he responds, it looks like he's mad. His hands are flying up in the air and he looks like her might be yelling and I can see the upset look on her face, so I walk over.

"Is there a problem here?" I ask, looking at James who looks like he's pissed. He looks at me and takes a deep breath and his face goes from angry to calm.

"No, Cullen. We're good. I'll see you tomorrow, baby" he says, bending over and grabbing Bella's chin, and raising her face and pressing his lips to hers softly. James walks away, grinning at me and making my blood boil. I look to Bella and she's looking at me.

"What happened? I have something on my face?" I ask her, she laughs and shakes her head

"No"

"What happened, Bella. Why did you look so sad before I came over to you. What was he

saying?"

She lowers her head, but I grab her face in my hands and raise it to meet mine.

"It was nothing, Edward. He was just mad that I couldn't hang out with him again. I promised Charlie I'd cook for him tonight"

I bring her in a hug and kiss her head.

"Hey, can I keep you company? I'll help you cook" I say, looking at her

"Edward. You can't even boil water"

"Ok, so maybe I just want to be there and watch YOU cook. We haven't hung out in a long time." she looks at me for a moment, and then a wide grin spreads across her face.

"Ok, Follow me home, I guess" she starts to get in her car, but i stop her

"Don't you have detention?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, Mr. Birdy told me he let me off for good behavior" she says, laughing. I shake my head and walk over to my car, and start off behind her. The phone rings from my pocket and i grab it, without even looking at who it is.

"Hello?"

"Edward? What the fuck? Where did you go?"

Oh shit, I forgot about Tanya

"Hey, T. sorry I had to deal with something. Get a ride from your friends or something" I say and then hang up the phone and toss it over to the seat.

We pull up in front of Bella's house and I get out and walk over to her. She unlocks the front door and tosses all her stuff to the couch, and then walks into the kitchen.

"Bella, are you going to start cooking now? It's still early and your dad doesn't come home until like 6, right?" she looks back at me and opens the refrigerator, pulling out the jug of milk and two glasses, filling them up.

"I was actually getting us a snack to take upstairs, if that's alright with you"

I nod my head and she turns back to the counter, grabbing the milk and putting it back in the fridge and then grabbing some cookies and putting them on a plate.

"Here," she says, handing me the plate and a glass, "Let's eat up in my room"

I follow her up the stairs and she opens the door to her room. The memory of the last time I was in here invades my mind and I wonder if she's remembering that night right now as well. I look over at the closet where I saw her undress from the open door, and I remember her in her batman underwear, straddling me and kissing me.

"Edward?" her voice brings me out of my daydream and I walk over to where she is sitting on the edge of the bed, and put my glass next to hers on the nightstand. I place the cookies on the bed in between us and we each take one.

"So, Tanya huh?" she asks. I shake my head and look up at her.

"You know I did that just to make you mad, Bells."

"I figured," she says, a smile braking out across her face, "That's why I practically tongued down James while you were watching"

I laugh and then look up at her, and when her eyes meet mine, I start to say what's on my mind.

"Why do we do that? Why do we try and make each other jealous, and why does it work? I thought we were just friends" I ask her. Her eyes leave mine and she reaches down and begins to play with a loose string coming off of her jeans.

"I don't know. Maybe we're more than that and we don't even know it" she says, looking up at me through her lashes.

"What are we, Bella?" I say, putting my glass down and scooting closer to her.

"I don't know" she says, putting her feet down on the ground and turning toward me. I bring my hands up to her face and run my thumb over the tears that are slowly falling down her face. I kiss under each eye and then bring her lips to mine.

What starts out as a slow, loving kiss, soon turns frantic. I bring my knees up on her bed and she scoots back until her back is against her headboard. I straddle her legs, and tilt my head, deepening the kiss. Her hands are under the waist of my jeans, rubbing back and forth along the trail of hair, and I groan into her mouth as her fingers move lower and brush against my cock.

She starts to unbutton my jeans, but then the sound of a car turning into the driveway makes us stop and jump up from the bed. She looks out the window as I rush to button my jeans and then when she confirms it's her dad, I panic.

"Fuck Bella, what am I supposed to do with this?" I say, pointing at my erection. She laughs and then shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe I can throw a blanket over your head, and tell Charlie that you're a new coat rack" she walks to the door and opens it, leading me to the stairs. I'm panicking, trying to figure out what to say when her dad sees what's going on below, but before we get to the bottom of the stairs, Bella turns around and says something that automatically helps me.

"Remember when we were in ninth grade, and it was gender switch day for spirit week and we caught Emmett in your moms room, trying on her thongs because he said he didn't want panty lines showing through his dress?"

My dick shrinks quick when that memory pops into my head. I laugh and thank her and we make it to the kitchen right as her dad walks in.

"Bells?"

"In here, dad" she yells, as she takes out meat to start cooking. Chief Swan comes in and sees me and walks over to shake my hand.

"Hey Edward, it's been awhile since I've seen you. How are your parents?"

"Good Chief Swan. They're actually on vacation right now, they'll be home Sunday night."

"Must be nice" he says smiling and walking over to Bella. "What's for dinner?"

"Steak and potatoes, dad" she says, swatting him away.

*********

Bella tells me to stay for dinner, so after we eat, I help her clean dishes while her dad watches TV in the living room.

I look over at the time after we've finished and I tell her I should get going when I see it's getting close to 9. She nods her head, and wipes her hands off on a towel, and she starts to walk me out.

We walk past her dad on the couch and I say goodbye.

"Thanks for coming by, see you later, son"

"Bye, Chief Swan" I say and then walk outside, Bella following me over to my car.

"Thanks for dinner. You're still an amazing cook I see"

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow, Edward" she says, coming close and wrapping her arms around me. I lift her face up and place a soft kiss on her lips.

"Bye, Bella"

I get in my car and she waves at me as I drive off.

"I love you" I whisper as her reflection appears in my rear view window.

* * *

**Awwww.... Will it last? If you read my other story, "Obsess", you should know that I will start posting the sequel to that, "Pursue" Tomorrow... or possibly later on tonight. Thanks for reading!**

**-Pardonthepun**


	9. Chapter 9: Heaven

**Saturdays are so much better for me to update :)**

**This chapter was Beta'd by Golden Vampire Eyes.. Thank you!**

**There is some scenes of a sexual nature in this one... Beware ;)**

* * *

Chapter 9: Heaven

BPOV

I wave good-bye to Edward as his car turns the corner and is no longer in sight.

I turn and walk inside, my lips still tingling from the kiss Edward gave me. I pass my dad and tell him I'm going to bed and I run up the stairs. Once I'm safely inside my room, I lean back against the door as I try to absorb what the fuck happened.

Edward agreed to being with Tanya only to make me jealous. I told him I kissed James in front of him to make him jealous. He asked why we're always trying to make each other jealous if we're just friends and I told him we're more than friends.

What the hell are we then?

I walk over to my bed and start undressing for bed. I walk over to my closet in my panties and my bra and I hear a tap at my window. Thinking it's Edward, I walk over to the window and open it, only to be surprised when I see it's James. He looks me up and down and smiles.

"Hi Bella,"

"Hi James. What are you doing here?" I ask. He asks if he can come in and my head is telling me not to let him, but I go against it and tell to come in and I grab my robe from behind my closet door.

"I called, but you didn't answer. I wanted to apologize for earlier, so I brought you these" he brings his hand out from behind his back and presents me with what must be a bouquet of about three dozen red roses.

"Thank you, James. They're beautiful" I say, walking over to my dresser and laying them there.

"Were you getting ready for bed?" he asks, looking over at the turned down bed

"Yea, I was, but you can stay. We can hang out for a bit, if you want" I say, even though my head is screaming not to let him stay.

He sits on the edge of my bed and pats the spot next to him. I go over and take a seat and turn my body to face him.

"Bella, I have a confession to make," he says, "I can't stop thinking about you. I wake up and your face pops into my mind and my last thought of the night, before I go to bed, is about you. I think I'm falling for you"

I shift in my robe, trying to think of something to say to him. James is a great guy, and I really like him, but Edward has always had my heart.

"I don't know what to say, James."

"Don't say anything, Baby. Just please tell me you'll give me a chance. I want to make you happy Bella."

I go to say something, but his mouth is on mine, silencing me.

I bring my hand up to his chest and push him away.

"James. Please. My dad's downstairs." I say, getting up and tying my belt tighter.

"So, you can have Cullen up here with you, but you can't have me?" he says, getting up and straightening his shirt.

"What the fuck? Are you stalking me James? What? Do you watch me from the tree outside my window while I undress or while I sleep? Get the fuck out, James" I say, pushing him towards the window.

"Bella, please. I'm sorry, it's just that I came over here earlier but I saw his car was out there, so I waited. He was here all afternoon, Bella."

"HE'S MY FUCKING FRIEND. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT AND GET LOST JAMES!!" I yell into his face, and he steps back, and grabs the window

"Wrong decision, Bella. You're gonna be so fucking sorry"

"You threatening me, asshole? I'm sure my dad would love to hear about that"

He steps out the window, and I slam it on his fingers as he tries to find a way to get down.

I wait until I see him get in his car and leave before I sit back and think about what the

fuck just happened.

*******

I wake up early the next morning and decide to jump in the shower.

All I could thing about last night was what James said to me before he left. Why would I be sorry? What was he planning on doing?

One thing was for sure, if I saw him today, I would beat the shit out of him, just for talking to me the way he did last night.

I step out once the hot water turns cold and I wrap myself up in a towel and walk into my closet. I grab my clothes and a pair of sneakers and get dressed.

I walk down stairs and grab a granola bar and some juice and quickly down them, and walk over the front door. I look around to see if that freak is watching me, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary.

I get in my car and head to school, parking right next to Rosalie's car. I get out and walk over to the front where my friends usually stand and I see Rose and Alice and Jasper standing there.

"Wow. This girl looks familiar…. but I just can't think of where I know her from" Rose says, looking at me

"Shut up."

"Where's your boyfriend, Mr. Hottie McHotterson"

"Eh you mean "Creepy McStalker?"

Rose and Alice start to laugh and Jasper just looks at them like they're fucking crazy.

I look towards the parking lot as Edward's car pulls up and I immediately look in the passenger side seat, looking to see if Tanya is in there, but breathe a sigh of relief when I see that she's not.

Edward gets out of the car and walks over to us, looking all kinds of sexy in jeans and a white t-shirt, a-la James Dean.

He says hi when he gets to us and I smile at him, and walk over to pull him in a hug. His hand fists in my hair and I run my fingers up and down his back.

The first bell rings, and I curse out loud, causing everyone to look at me.

"I forgot, I have to go to the office and change some of my classes." Everyone nods their heads and I tell them I'll see them at lunch and I start walking to the office.

"Why are you changing classes, Bells?" Edward asks, catching up with me. I contemplate telling him what happened with James yesterday and then decide that he should know, he's my best friend, after all.

"I can't be in a class with James. He's fucking psycho"

Edward grabs onto my arms, stopping me from moving and looks me in the eyes.

"What did he do? Bella, if he fucking hurt you…"

I put my finger up and place it against his lips, silencing him and I shake my head.

"He just thought it would be a good idea to stalk me yesterday and god knows when else he's done it. I just don't want to be around him." I say. He nods his head and we resume our walk to the office and once inside, he talks the counselor into changing my schedule and my first and third period's are now with Edward.

He walks with me to our new 1st period and convinces the teacher to let us sit together and we take our seats in the back. While listening to the lecture, I bring one of my hands down to my lap and I suddenly feel Edward's hand sneaking into mine. I look up at him and he smiles and begins rubbing his thumb back and forth along the side of my hand.

The bell rings pretty quickly and we stand up and he walks me to my second period, which stayed the same.

"I'll see you next class" he whispers in my hair, before placing a kiss against my head. I look up at him and I can feel our faces start to move closer towards each other, but Rosalie's loud obnoxious voice causes us to move away quickly.

"I almost tripped over your monster foot, Bitch!!" she yells at someone and Edward and I chuckle and he runs his thumb across my cheek and walks to his 2nd period

I walk over and take my seat next to Rosalie and I tell her what happened with James last night.

"WHAT A FUCKING DICKHEAD" Rose yells out, causing everyone to look at us

"MIND YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS" I yell to everyone and they quickly go back to the work in front of them.

We get evil looks from the teacher, but we ignore her and go back to talking.

We talk the whole period, and after a while, the conversation changes from James and his douche bag ways, to Rosalie and her new relationship with Emmett.

"I've never seen a cock so big, Bella. I swear, he's half horse" I laugh and try to shake the vision out of my head. She then starts talking about their long distance phone sex they have every night, and right when I feel like I'm about to fucking lose it, the bell rings.

"Saved by the bell" I yell out at her, and stand up, grabbing my shit and walking to the door. I walk towards my next class, and see Edward leaning against the door, waiting for me.

We walk in together, but sadly he isn't able to convince the teacher to let us sit together, so I'm stuck sitting with one of Edward's football friends, and his eyes are stuck to my boobs the whole class.

"You wanna get fucked up, Dickmunch?? Stop staring at my tits" I tell him and his head snaps up towards the front. I look over at Edward and shake my head but he's not looking at me, his eyes are on the idiot next to me.

The bell rings and I grab all my stuff and start to make my way towards Edward, when he grabs the booby watcher and slams him up against the wall.

"I'll kill you if you ever look at her like that again, got it?" he says, and inch away from his face. The guy nods and Edward lets him go and grabs my hand, leading me to the lunch room.

We stop in the empty hallway before the cafeteria and he leans down and places a kiss on my lips. He goes to move away, but I grab the back of his head, holding his lips to mine. Our tongues move together shamelessly, and I bring my hand up and rub under his shirt.

"Fuck, Bella. You keep this up and I might have to bend you over right here" he says into my mouth and I moan, and pull back grabbing his hand and start walking in the other direction.

"Where are we going?" he asks, once we walk out the doors and into the parking lot

"To your house" I say and look back to see the shit eating grin that spreads across his face. He pulls the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the car, and we practically run to it and get in. He starts the car and we make our way down the road and towards his house. Edward is driving well above the speed limit, and I watch as trees zoom by my window.

We finally pull up to his house and he slams the car in park and we walk to his front door, and once it's opened, we walk in and he slams the door and I jump up into his arms and our lips collide.

I drop everything on the ground as our lips move together, and he throws me over his shoulder and runs with me upstairs. I laugh as I watch his feet hit the stairs and my head bobs up and down from the movement. We finally get to the 3rd floor and Edward opens the door to his room and throws me on his messy bed.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted you here" he says, moving towards me. I lay back, kicking my shoes off and bringing my head back into his pillows and he moves on the bed and grabs the button of my jeans, and brings my zipper down. My pants are then yanked off and thrown to the floor, and he brings his lips up to mine once again.

I bring my hands up, running them up and down his back gently as our lips move together frantically, showing the carnal need we had for each other. I reach down and rub against the bulge in his pants, causing him to groan into my mouth and jump up, tugging his pants down and off his legs before finally meeting my lips again.

He brings his hips into mine and we both moan at the friction it causes.

"Bella, I need you" he says. I nod my head and bury my face into his neck, placing soft kisses there. He starts tugging on my shirt and I sit up, letting him get the shirt off of me and watching as he tosses it to the floor along with the rest of our clothes. I grab the hem of his shirt and rip it of him as he had just done to me, and once it's joined mine on the floor, I lean down and kiss him from his chest to his neck.

"Edward, Please" I whisper into his neck and he reaches behind me, unhooking my bra and sliding it down my arms. He tosses it behind him and lays me back down kissing my neck and slowly kissing his way down. He places soft kisses down my collarbone and gently nibbles on the skin right above my breasts. I bury my fingers into his hair, gently pulling as his head goes down further until he's licking and biting the skin between my belly button and the waistband of my panties.

I shiver as I feel his teeth graze over the sensitive skin on my hip and he grabs the fabric of my panties in his mouth and slowly slides them down my legs. He kisses his way back up from my ankles after my panties are off and my breathing turns heavy once he reaches the top of my thigh and brings his hand in between to spread my legs.

"Fuck, Bella. You're so wet" he says before bending down and licking up some of the wetness, making me thrust my hips up.

"Please, Edward. I need you inside me" I say, burying my face in the pillows. I look down at his face in between my legs and he lifts his face up, licking all of my juices off his lips, before climbing up and placing his lips against mine again. I reach down, and slowly pull his boxers down as far as I can with my hands, and then taking them the rest of the way with my feet. He jumps up to kick them off and then situates himself in between my legs.

I look down as he palms his cock and can't help but smile when I see it. I guess "Horse dick's" run in the family. I bite my lip as he brings the head up to my entrance and slowly pushes in.

"Fuck!!!" we both yell out once he's completely inside me. He stays still for a couple of seconds, and then slowly pulls all the way out and then thrusts back in, causing me to yell his name out and dig my nails into his back. His mouth goes straight to my neck and he begins sucking and kissing it, while I kiss the side of his face.

Edward starts to thrust faster and I raise my hips up, making him go deeper inside of me. He starts moaning my name and whispering against my neck and I feel my orgasm start to rip through me. I feel his orgasm hit as the clenching of my insides milk him, and his warmth pours into me.

"That felt so good, baby" he says into my mouth and then his lips are on mine once again, our tongues fighting for dominance.

He slips out of me, and rolls over, tucking me into his chest.

I smile up at him and move closer, wrapping my arms around his waist.

********

James POV

I stay pacing around the room, trying to find something, anything to relax me and stop me from doing something stupid.

Last night she shot me down, and now I'm fucked. I have no idea what to do, but Alec says I have to figure something out or else. I have to find a way back to her, but of course I have to find a way to get Cullen out of the way. This wont work if he's in the picture.

I need to find a way to make her hate him and have her run back to me so I can try her myself, before we do what we have to do. I have to make sure she's worth it.

I stop pacing and smile when I realize what to do, I'll have to wait for the right moment to do it, but with the right people, it shouldn't be that difficult.

Just a couple more weeks before she's mine.

* * *

**Reviews make my day :) Pardonthepun**


	10. Chapter 10: Lucky

**I got alot done this weekend, so I figured I'd post another chapter... Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Lucky

EPOV

I take a deep breath, breathing in the scent of Bella that smells of her strawberry shampoo, her freesia body wash and the smell of clean sweat as a result of our lovemaking.

I've had a lot of sex, with a lot of different girls, but making love with Bella, blows all of the other times out of the water. I've never been with anyone I could trust enough to not wear a condom, even though a lot of them wanted me not to, so that I could go without one with Bella, only made it more special.

The sound of her stomach growling brings me out of my thoughts and I laugh, bringing her face up to mine.

"Hungry?" I ask

"No, not at all" she says with a smirk and I roll my eyes and walk to my bathroom, grabbing two of my bathrobes and telling her to sit up, and placing one on her. I put mine on and grab her hand as we make our way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I pull out a loaf of bread and some things to make sandwiches.

I hand Bella her sandwiches when I finish making it and turn around to grab a coke from the fridge for her. I finish mine and then join her at the counter to finish our food.

We're just finishing up when the front door swings open and Alice and Jasper walk in. Bella and I freeze and hope like hell they don't realize we're here.

"There you guys are, we were waiting for y…." my sister stops speaking when she realizes that Bella and I are in bath robes, and we both have a bad case of sex hair.

"Umm I guess that explains it" Jasper says once he sees us.

"Um, Hey guys." Bella says, and stands up to throw her trash in the garbage. "Uh, I'm gonna get dressed and then can you take me to my car, please?" she asks me. I nod my head and she turns towards the living room and disappears up the stairs.

"So…." my sister starts, and I groan and bring my hands up to my hair and pull.

"Oh, don't even Edward. So what is going on with you two?"

"I don't know" I say, bringing my hands down and shrugging my shoulders

I toss my shit in the trash and make my way to the stairs, and before I climb up the first step, my sister bursts into the living room

"Well, I'm happy for you guys either way. It's about time" I look back at her and smile

"Thanks, Alice" I ascend the stairs and when I get to my room, Bella is throwing on her clothes. She turns towards me once he sees that I'm standing there, and walks over. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

"I heard Alice" she says and I step back and look at her, and she's smiling. "I think it's about time, too"

I tilt her chin up with my fingers and bring her lips to mine.

********

After Bella and I finished getting dressed, I drove her back to the school so she could pick up her car. Once we get there, I let her out and as she's getting out, she pauses and looks back at me.

"What the fuck is that?" she asks, looking over at her car. I turn off my engine and walk over to see what she was talking about. On her car windshield, "I'm Sorry" is written in what must be white shoe polish and there are yellow rose petals sprinkled all over her car.

"Wow. What a loser" I say. We both know James did this and it's so sad that he would actually think Bella likes shit like this.

"Mother Fuck!!! Now I'm gonna have to wash this shit off. Damn it" she takes her keys out of her pocket and opens her door. After turning it on, she sprays the windshield wiper fluid, and then turns on the wipers, taking off the "I'm Sorry" that dumb ass James wrote.

She looks satisfied when most of the polish is off of her windshield and gets out of her car, and hugs me close.

"I'm gonna go home, talk to you later?" she says, tilting her head up. I lean down and place a kiss on her pretty lips, and tell her I'll call her later. I watch as she gets in her car and drives off , then I get in my car and go back to my house.

I get home and walk up to my room. I throw myself on my bed and I smile when I realize I can smell Bella in my bed. Any other girl, and I would make them change the damn sheets because I can't stand going to lay down and having my nose assaulted by the smell of fucking cotton candy, or vanilla or some shit like that.

The sound of Ace of Base fills my room and I grab my cell phone and press send.

"Hey Bells, made it home ok?" I ask, turning over and resting my head on my hand.

"Yea, so far there are no level 5 stalkers hanging around in my tree or under my bed, but it's still early."

I laugh and shake my head.

"What are you up to?" I ask

"Um I'm going to cook for my dad and then go to sleep. For some reason I'm really exhausted" she says, giggling into the phone.

"Ok, well. I'm gonna go see what Alice wants to do, and I'll call you before bed, Ok?"

"Ok, Edward. Bye"

"Bye, Bella"

I press end on my phone and set in on the bed next to me. I walk downstairs and my sister and Jasper are watching TV, so I join them. I take a seat in the recliner and lean back, resting my eyes.

"What are you doing tonight, Bro?" Jasper asks, I shrug my shoulders and open my eyes, looking over at him.

"You guys wanna go out to dinner or something?" I ask, they look at each other and then back to me and nod their heads.

We decide to go to Port Angeles for dinner at my sister's favorite restaurant. The host seats us and places menus in front of us, which we really don't need since we're here almost every weekend. We order our drinks and food, and the waiter comes back with our drinks quickly.

I take a sip of my Coke and my sister starts with the questions.

"Are you happy?" she asks me, playing with the straw from her drink.

I don't need to ask her what she means, I know she's talking about the situation with Bella.

"Yea, I am. I've wanted this for a long time" I say, smiling at Alice.

"I'm glad it finally happened." she says, just as our meals make it to the table.

We finish our meal and then leave. By this time it's 8 and we still have a drive ahead of us to get back home. I call Bella and tell her I'll see her tomorrow.

Once we finally make it home, I go upstairs and pass out on my bed.

******

The annoying buzzing sound from my alarm clock wakes me up the next morning, and I groan and slap it, shutting it off. I sit up from the bed, still in my clothes from last night and I walk over to my bathroom and start the shower.

"At least it's Friday" I say to my reflection. I shed my clothes and hop in the shower, letting the warm water flow from my head down the entire length of my body. Today is going to be a good day, I can feel it. I need to ask Bella to ask her dad if she can spend the weekend at our house. The thought of having Bella all to myself for the weekend is enough to make me want to start stroking myself.

I don't have time for that shit though.

I shut the water off and wrap myself in a towel, and walk into my bedroom and into the closet. I toss a polo shirt with jeans and my red black and grey sneakers on the bed.

I get dressed and then make my way downstairs. Alice is down there, eating some oatmeal.

"Where's Jazz?" I ask her, as I go to the cabinet and take out some fruity pebbles.

"He has a doctor's appointment this morning, he'll be in school later" she says

"So I guess you're riding with me, huh?" she nods her head and smiles and I laugh.

I pour my cereal and eat it quickly. Alice and I make our way to my car, getting in and then I speed off towards school.

I park and notice that Bella's car isn't here yet, so I wait in my car for her to come.

I see James drive in and park on the other side of the lot. My eyes stay on him as he gets out, grabs his bag and walks towards the school. He walks in front of my car and turns his head, his eyes meeting mine head on. I hold his stare a he walks by and before he turns his head, the corner of his lip turns up and he smirks at me. I'm about to jump out of the car and beat his fucking ass, but then I see Bella turn into the parking lot and she drives over to me, and takes the spot next to mine.

I smile at her, and get out of the car, walking over and opening her door for her.

"Thanks" she says, and reaches up on her tip toes to place a kiss on my lips.

"No problem" I say, and reach for her hand and hold it tight in mine as we make our way into school.

We walk up to Alice and Rose, who are talking at our usual morning spot and when they see us walking hand in hand, Alice smiles and Rose freaks out.

"What?? Are you guys….. What's going on?" Rose says, looking quickly between Bella and I.

"Yea, what is going on, Bella?" I ask her. She looks up at me and rolls her eyes.

"We're together, duh" she says, and we all laugh. Rosalie shrieks and hugs Bella, causing her to look up at me with a quirked eyebrow. I don't think we've ever seen Rose hug anyone before, so it is pretty shocking.

She pulls back and looks around and that's when we notice a crowd of people watching us. "MIND YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, ASSHOLES" Rose yells at he crowd, who quickly disperse.

"Ah, that's better. I thought you were going soft on me, bitch" Bella says, bumping shoulders and smiling at Rose.

"Never"

The bell rings and we all walk to our classes. Bella's hand is in mine as we walk into first period and take our seats.

The class is boring, with the who period being spent on listening to the teachers lecture and taking down notes, but the fact that Bella and I are together makes it bearable.

The bell rings and I walk her to her second period class, kissing her quickly and walking to gym.

After working up a tremendous amount of sweat playing flag football with the guys, I run into the locker room and take a quick shower, rinsing off all of the dirt, grime and sweat from my body. I dress quick and leave the gym, making my way over to Bella's second period.

The bell rings and she's finally in my arms again. She says bye to Rosalie and we tell her we'll see her at lunch and we make our way to 3rd period. Bella takes her seat and I keep my eyes on her as Sam, makes his way to the seat next to her.

Like a smart guy that think he might be, he doesn't look at Bella's tits, in fact, he doesn't even look at her. When the bell rings, he grabs his shit and runs out the door with his head down and Bella and I laugh.

We make our way to the cafeteria where everyone, including Jasper, is sitting at our table. I tell Bella to sit down and I go and grab us some lunch.

As I make my way back to the table I see Lauren and Jessica pass Bella and say something. Bella jumps up, knocking her chair back and gets right into Lauren's face. Rosalie jump up and gets into Laurens face too, backing up Bella, even though she really doesn't need it, Bella is a fucking pit bull when she's pissed.

Before I can get to the table, Lauren and Jessica move away, and Bella and Rosalie sit down, acting like nothing just happened.

"What the fuck was that about?" I say, putting the damn lunch tray in the middle of the table.

"Lauren just talking shit" Bella says, grabbing a slice of pizza from the lunch tray.

I shrug and take a seat, grabbing the second slice off the tray and taking a bite.

After lunch, I walk Bella to 4th period together, I kiss her before she walks to her seat in the back by Mike Newton and I sit by Jessica.

"Hey Edward" Jessica says, scooting her chair closer to me.

"Hey" I say, and look back at Bella and I see that Newton is talking to her. His eyes meet mine and I give him the "Don't fuck with her" look and he leaves her alone.

Jessica tries the whole class period to get my attention, but every free moment I have is spent looking back at Bella and smiling at her.

The bell rings and we get up and I walk her to her last period of the day.

"What are we doing tonight?" I ask her as we stop outside her class

"I don't know. Can't we just hang out or something? Rent a movie or some shit"

"Sounds good. I'll wait for you out here after class ok?"

She nods her head and I bend down to kiss her forehead. I watch as she goes in and takes her seat and then I go to turn towards my class and I bump in to Lauren.

"Oh, Sorry baby" she says, running her hand from my chest down. I grab her hand before she gets where we both know she's trying to go and I throw her hand back.

"Don't fucking touch me, Lauren" I say and then turn continue walking to my class.

"You liked it last weekend!" she yells out in the crowded hallway, but I don't even turn around. I walk into class and take a seat next to Jasper.

"Was that Lauren I heard" he says and starts laughing.

I roll my eyes and class begins and the teacher announces that we're taking a fucking quiz.

I finish mine about 10 minutes before class ends and when I hand it in, I get dismissed. I wait for Jazz to finish his and when he does, we both make our way towards Bella's class and wait outside.

I look through the window and spot Bella, and she looks tense. I turn to Jasper and tell him to look at Bella, and when we both look through the glass in the door, we no longer see her, but we hear a lot of yelling. I look around and that's when I spot Bella, legs on her table, she's got a fistful of Lauren's hair, and she's using her other hand to pound into her face.

I quickly open the door and rush in, just as Mr. Birdy is running over to them, and starts to try and grab Bella off of Lauren. Bella swings her hand and almost catches Mr. Birdy in his face, so he backs off and Jasper and I run over.

"Bella, baby. Stop" I say, grabbing her by her waist and lifting her off of the table.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Bella yells at Lauren as soon as Jasper and I break them apart. Bella's got one hand covered with Laurens hair and the other is full of her blood.

So much for today being a good day….

* * *

**It's the beginning of the craziness people.... I hope you're ready - Pardonthepun**


	11. Chapter 11: Funhouse

**I'm in a good mood :) So, i figured I'd answer some of your questions.... Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: Funhouse

BPOV

"What are we doing tonight?" he asks me

"I don't know. Can't we just hang out or something? Rent a movie or some shit" I say. I don't give a fuck what we do, we could just sit there and watch fucking grass grow and I would still have fun because I'd be with him.

"Sounds good. I'll wait for you out here after class ok?" he bends down and I close my eyes as his lips press against my forehead.

I smile at him and then turn around and walk into class. I sit down and watch as he starts to look walk away, but then I see that he runs into Lauren. She says something and then runs her hand down his chest and I can feel the heat rising to my face, but then he grabs her hand and throws it back at her and walks away.

"You liked it last weekend!" I hear her yell and I wanna crack her fucking skull. She walks in with Jessica and doesn't even look at me, she just walks to her seat and keeps her eyes straight ahead.

Class starts and I take notes basically the whole class and Mr. Birdy assigns us our homework. There's still 10 minutes left in class so he tells us to have free time until the bell and sits down behind his desk.

I put my head down on my desk and wait for class to be over, but I hear Lauren start to talk shit.

"He's just fucking with her, everyone knows Edward Cullen can't be with just one girl"

I lift my head and look right at her, but she's staring straight ahead. For some reason this bitch is thinking she has balls all of a sudden. First at lunch she passes by me and says some dumb shit about Edward and me and now she's talking shit here. I need to let her know who the fuck she's talking to, cause I guess she forgot.

"What was that, Lauren? I'm back here, bitch. Say it in my face" I say. She turns her head and leans close to me.

"Have you sucked his cock, Bella? Tell me something, How do I taste?"

I fucking lose it when she says that shit and before I know it, I'm up on the table and I'm grabbing her by her hair with one hand and with the other I'm throwing blows to her face. She brings her arms up and tries to shield herself, but I just dodge them.

I feel her blood on my hand but I continue to hit her and then I feel someone come up behind me and I swing at them.

"Bella, baby. Stop" I hear Edward say, and he grabs my waist and pulls me off of the table.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" I yell at her. Her nose is all bloody and I can see Jasper looking at the damage I've caused to her.

"Miss Swan, Principal's office. NOW" Mr. Birdy yells, I shake myself out of Edward's grasp and I grab my shit from my desk and make my way to the front office.

"Bella. What the fuck happened?" I hear Edward yell as he runs up to me, but I continue walking. "Damn it, Bella. Why did you do that?"

I stop and look at him square in the face.

"What happened?? I'll tell you what happened. Lauren was basically telling me what I already knew, that no matter what you say, Edward, you will never truly be mine. You want to know why?"

He doesn't say anything, so I decide to keep talking.

"Ok, I'll tell you why. Because you've given yourself to every other bitch in here!!! There is nothing that we can have that you haven't had with anyone else!" I turn away from him and continue to make my way to the office.

"Is that what you think, Bella???" He yells from the end of the hall, "You're fucking wrong ok? I've fucked these other girls, but I made love to you! I've used condoms because I didn't want to catch anything or didn't want any of them trying to trap me, but I didn't with you. I wanted all of you, and I got it and you have the nerve to say I've had the same thing with everyone else that I had with you? Fuck that Bella! You're wrong and you fucking know it" I continue to the doors and bust through them and walk into the office.

Edward doesn't follow me.

I wait in the hallway outside the principal's office and the secretary gives me a wet rag to wipe off Lauren's blood from my hand.

I sit there as I wait for the principal to chew my ass out and I think of what Edward said. I feel bad about how I acted with him, and I hope he can forgive me. I didn't really get why we had sex without a condom, I just figured it was a heat of the moment kind of thing, which was fine because I'm on the shot, but to hear him say that he wanted all of me…

The door to the outside opens and my dad walks in.

FUCK

He walks right past me, and looks down at me and shakes his head. He knocks on the principal's door and opens it, turning back to me and motioning me to go inside. I grab my things and walk in behind him andI take my seat next to Charlie, in front of the principal's desk.

"Well, Isabella. You sure have gotten yourself into a fine mess this time"

"The name's Bella"

"You really think this is the time to correct him?" Charlie says, giving me the death glare

"No, sir"

"Well, you're suspended for a week. You'll have to see if Lauren and her parents want to press charges, and that can be a whole different story"

"Was it worth it?" Charlie asks me

"Was what worth it?"

"What ever made you beat the crap out of that girl!!" Charlie yells in my face

"I don't even know"

*************

"….. No phone, No Hanging out, No Nothing. You're grounded, Bella"

I'm sitting at the kitchen table, I've been here for an hour, listening to Charlie lecture me.

"Dad, I'm 18. You can't ground me" I say standing up and starting to make my way to the stairs.

"Really?? Well, since you're so grown up, maybe you should start paying for your own things around here, how about I bill you…?" he walks over to the drawer in the kitchen and grabs a notepad and a pen and begins to write.

"Let's see, your cell phone bill is about 90 dollars, the car payment is 250 dollars, the insurance is…."

"Ok, Dad. I'm grounded" I say, rolling my eyes and making my way up the stairs. I close the door quickly and take out my cell phone, and scroll to Edward's name and press send.

The phone rings, but he doesn't answer. I press end and then scroll through the phone, and look for Rose's number.

"Hey Bella" she says after the 3rd ring

"Hey Rose. I guess you heard about what happened?" I say. She sighs and tell me she has.

"I get it. But who am I supposed to party with now?"

I laugh into the phone and tell her I'm sorry. Rose tells me that Mike is having a party at his house tomorrow, and that she's going to have to skip it, she's planning on driving to Seattle to see Emmett.

"Well have fun and tell him I said Hi"

"I will. Love ya, bitch" I tell her I love her too and I hang up, just as Charlie walks in, shaking his head.

"Bella. I thought I told you no phone?" he says and then holds his hand out for the phone. I sigh and then hand it to him.

"I'm sorry, Bells. But what you did was bad, and you have to be punished for it, ok?"

"Sure, dad. Close the door on your way out please." I say, and then bend over, grabbing my ipod from the side of the bed, and turning it on. Charlie walks out and shuts the door, leaving me in the room.

I get up and go over to the window, hoping Edward is waiting out there so I can apoligize to him, but the street is empty besides the usual cars that are out there.

I lay back on my bed, and turn the music up, losing myself in the loud music, yet still wondering what Edward is doing.

********

James POV

After the spectacle that Bella caused today right before school, I knew it wouldn't take much to start making things go my way. I had a plan and tonight, I would take step one. I made my way to my car, and spotted Jessica getting into hers. I've been talking to her for a couple of days now, acting like I'm interested in her, but truth is, she'd be a good fuck for me, but I don't think she'd be good enough for mine and Alec's business.

"Hey!! Jess" she stops and looks up and a smile spreads across her face as she sees me walking towards her.

"Hi, James" she says, closing the door of her car and leaning up against it.

"Hey, What are you doing tomorrow? Are you going to Mike's party?" I ask, leaning close to her, causing her breathing to get heavier.

"Yea, I think so. I hope you'll be there" she says, giving me a wink

"Yea. Ummm I'll see you there"

I get into my car and drive off quickly.

I get to the house and walk in, spotting Alec in the living room.

"Hello, James. How is it coming along? Is Bella speaking to you again?"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." I say, going to move past him, but he brings his foot out and trips me, causing me to fall face first to the carpet.

"James, we need her. If you don't have her soon, I'm going to have to bring someone else in that can get the job done."

I push myself up off of the floor and stand over him.

"Don't ever do that shit again. I will get Bella, she'll be here soon."

"For your sake, I hope she is, James. I've grown fond of you, but I won't hesitate to eliminate you if I feel you aren't doing your job"

I walk out of the room and make my way to the basement to check on what's her face. I walk down the stairs, and make my way over to her. The chains around her hands and feet clank around as she sees me, but the gag in her mouth makes it impossible for her to make a sound.

"Hey Sweetie" I say, reaching my had up and running my fingers along her jaw. She quivers away from me, scared shitless.

"I'm going to take out your gag, but if you scream I swear I'll fucking snap your neck. Do you understand?"

She nods her head frantically and I reach behind her to untie the gag. Once it's off, she flexes her jaw, and looks up at me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asks

"I'm sorry sweetie, I forgot your name" I say

"Victoria"

"Beautiful name. Now open up" I say. She doesn't need to know what the fuck is going on.

She begins to cry and I bring a glass of water up to her lips, letting her take a sip. She gulps the water down and when it's gone, leans back against the wall.

"I'll bring you some food in a little bit" I say, and then make my way to the stairs.

"Please…… I just want to go home" she says. I stop walking and turn back to face her.

"Do you want the gag, Victoria?" she shakes her head, "Then shut your mouth" I continue my walk up the stairs, and into the living room.

* * *

**:P Review -Pardonthepun**


	12. Chapter 12: No Air

Chapter 12: No Air

EPOV

"…….You're fucking wrong ok? I've fucked these other girls, but I made love to you! I've used condoms because I didn't want to catch anything or didn't want any of them trying to trap me, but I didn't with you. I wanted all of you, and I got it and you have the nerve to say I've had the same thing with everyone else that I had with you? Fuck that Bella! You're wrong and you fucking know it"

She turns and keeps walking. I run my hands through my hair, pulling on the roots trying to let some of this anger out. I know that some of the things I've done have been bad, and I can understand if it makes Bella mad, but for her to question what I feel with her, is fucking stupid. I turn and walk away when I see her go into the office. I run out to the parking lot and get in my car, starting it quick and driving home.

The drive home is fast, probably because I'm speeding hardcore down these streets but I don't care. I'm pissed and I don't have fucking time to wait behind people going 30 miles per hour. I slam the car in park and shut it off once I get to my house, and walk up the drive. Noone is here, which I'm glad for, because I need to be alone. I open the door and run up the stairs and walk straight up to my room, slamming the door, and walking over to the wall and brining my fist out, bringing it back and then forward, effectively smashing the wall around my fist.

I throw myself on my bed, and try my best not to think of what happened today. I don't want to even think of Bella, and how I wanted to tell her I love her, but it all got sent to fucking hell.

I must be really fucking exhausted, because I fall asleep and the ringing of my phone wakes me.

Ace of Base

I grab my phone, and put it on silent. I have nothing to say to Bella right now, and I'm afraid that if I talk to her, I'll say things that I don't really mean. I get off the bed, leaving my phone there on my bed, and make my way downstairs. I groan when I hear the living room TV on, and I realize Alice is here.

I get to the first floor, and Alice and Jasper are sitting in front of the TV, but their heads snap up once they hear me take the last step.

"Hey. You ok, man?" Jasper asks

"No. I'm not" I say, grabbing my hair again, and tugging.

"Edward, what happened?" Alice says, and then stands up and walks over to me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Fucking Bella. Lauren said that shit, and now Bella thinks I'm not serious about her. She said that we can never have anything special or some shit like that, because I've fucked other girls"

"Edward, I'm sorry. What are you going to do?" she says, rubbing my back

"I just need to cool down. I'm going to go to bed" I say, turning right around and making my way back up to my room.

Once I'm in my room, I close and lock the door. I decide to take a shower, maybe that will help me clear my mind.

I turn the water on as hot as it will go, and shed my clothes. I finch as the burning water touches my skin, but I keep moving forward, feeling the pain until I'm completely under the stream.

I shut off the water once it starts to cool and I step out, wrapping myself in a towel and walking into my bedroom. I grab some boxers from my drawer and slip them on, and toss the towel in the dirty laundry.

I bring the blankets down on my bed and slip in-between the sheets. My hand finds my cell phone and I pick it up and check my missed calls. Tanya's called a couple of times, and I groan. I told her I was good, and she didn't need to call me anymore, but I guess she's hard of hearing or some shit. I look and see the one and only call I've gotten from Bella, the same one I ignored earlier. I toss my phone to the ground.

She hasn't even called me back.

I turn on my side, and let sleep take me.

***

I wake up the next afternoon. I slept a long time, but I still feel exhausted, but maybe that has something to do with the fact that I dreamt of Bella all night.

I look over at the clock and see that it is well after 2pm, and my stomach growls loudly, cursing me for not eating in over 24 hours. I get out of bed and throw on some sweats and a shirt, grabbing my cell phone from the floor and make my way downstairs into the kitchen.

I look out to the driveway and see that Jasper 's car is still here, but I'm happy they aren't in here right now. I walk to the fridge and take out some frozen pizza, and preheat the oven. I walk over to the counter and take my phone out of my pocket.

There is missed calls, but not from who I want to hear from.

Mike called a couple of times, so did Tyler, so I dial back Mike, and wait for him to answer.

"Yo. Cullen. You coming tonight, Bro?" he asks me.

"Going where?" I ask him, just as the oven begins to beep, letting me know it's preheated.

"My party, dude. Everyone is coming"

I stop, pizza in hand and think about that. Is Bella coming? I'll probably see her there….

"Yea. I'll be there." I say, and then put the pizza in the oven and set the timer for 20 minutes.

"Cool. I'll see you later then" he says and I hang up the phone.

I decide to call her, and ask her to meet me at the party, but the call goes straight to voicemail.

Fine, she wants to play like this, I can play too.

I wait for the damn pizza to finish and eat it quickly, not giving a fuck that the hot cheese is burning the shit out of my mouth.

I grab a drink once I'm finished and chug it down, letting the coolness soothe my mouth.

I run upstairs and decide to relax until the party tonight, but I find myself reaching for the phone numerous times, trying to call Bella.

*****

I start to get dressed at around 10, throwing on some jeans and a blue shirt, and some sneakers.

I run downstairs and out the door and quickly get into my car. I turn it on, and start driving to Mike's party. I stop in front of his house once I get there, and the party is in full swing. I look around for Bella's car, but it isn't here. I guess she'll show up later.

I walk in and take in the cheers everyone lets out when I walk in the door.

"Someone get this motherfucker a drink!!!" Mike says, walking over and smacking my back. I walk over to the breakfast bar where this chick from our class, I think her name is Angela, is pouring me a shot of patron.

"Hey Edward… You come with anyone?" she asks, bending over, causing her tits to spill out of her top.

"Might come with you later" I say, and wink at her and down the shot, sliding the glass back to her to fill it back up again.

"Mm. Promise?" she says, filling the glass and handing it to me again. I smile and take the glass with me, and walk to where everyone else is. I think I've fucked her before, but it's been awhile.

I take a seat on the couch and down my second shot, and place the glass on the ground.

I start talking shit with the guys and from the corner of my eye, I see someone holding a red cup out to me. I turn my head and see James and immediately feel as the anger builds in me.

"Oh C'mon, Cullen. I'm offering you a fucking drink, not trying to be your fucking best friend" I scoff at him, and snatch the drink from his hands. He takes a seat on the chair across from me and sips his drink.

I chug my beer quick, hating the fucking taste and calling over to Angela for some more patron.

I look around, searching to see if Bella has gotten here yet, but I don't see her, I don't even see Rose, who is always at these parties.

Angela brings me my shot and I sown it, and ask for the rest of the fucking bottle. I need to get Bella out of my head once and for all.

She hands me the bottle and I take chugs from it every now and then.

After a while, I start to feel funny, so I go up the stairs to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me and running the water from the sink. I hold my hands together and collect some cold water, and quickly splash it on my face.

I look up at myself in the mirror and break the fuck down. I came here to see Bella, and she fucking didn't show up. I'm so fucking hurt, I don't even want to go back down and enjoy the party, but I'm too fucked up to drive home, so I walk out and over to Mike's bedroom.

I walk in and turn the light on for a second, looking at where his bed is, and shut the fucking light off, staggering over and throwing my self on to the bed.

The room is fucking spinning, so I close my eyes, and wait for the feeling to stop, when I hear the door open.

"Hey Edward…. You waiting for me?" I try and turn my head to look over, but I feel fucking sick and I can't move. I go to speak out, but I can't even talk.

I feel her hands on my knees, and I feel the bed shift as she gets on the bed. Her hands move up my legs and brush over my cock, before they move up my chest.

Bella is here. She fucking came, I knew she wouldn't leave me.

Her hands continue to roam my chest and I feel myself slipping away, no matter how hard I try and stay awake.

******

I wake up the next morning, the sun in my eyes and my head pounding. Then I remember the night before. Bella came to me, she finally came, and we were in Mike's bed….

I open my eyes and see that I'm still in Mike's bed, and I look around for Bella, but she's nowhere in sight. I think back to the night before, but everything is mostly a blur.

I remember her hands on me, taking off my shirt, and unzipping my pants.

Taking my cock into her mouth

Stroking me

I remember her wet heat sliding up and down on me

And flashes.

The last thought puzzles me, but then I guess maybe there was a thunderstorm last night.

I sit up in bed, grabbing my pounding fucking head, and look around. My shirt is on the floor, but my pants are still on, just unzipped. I zip them up real quick and reach down to grab my shirt, and put it on.

I sit there for a moment, preparing myself for the pain I'm going to have to feel when I get up. Finally I muster up enough courage and stand up, letting the pain hit me. I stagger over to the door, and open it, and start down the stairs in search of Bella.

The living room is a mess. Mike is passed out, and Angela is topless, asleep right next to him. I see some other random people in various places and positions, but Bella is nowhere in sight.

Stepping into Mike's kitchen, I open all the cabinets until I find the one with the Pills and pull out some Tylenol, shaking 3 out into my hand, and popping them into my mouth, then walking over to the faucet and putting my mouth under it. I start the water, and take some into my mouth, swallowing the pills.

I take my keys out of my pocket and go to the front door, pulling it open and walking over to my car. I sit in my car, and bring the keys up to the ignition and start it. I put it in drive, and start the short drive to my house.

I look for my phone and realize that I left it at home last night, and I fucking groan. No wonder I didn't hear my phone at all.

I pull up to my house and there's no one there which isn't surprising, since Alice told me she would be spending the night at Jasper's on Saturday, which was last night. I unlock the front door and walk up to my room, and pick up my phone.

I scroll through the missed calls, and there isn't any from Bella, which just pisses me off. She just leaves me there, and then doesn't call?

I fucking dial her phone, which goes to voicemail, so then I look for her house number and I press send.

Charlie answers

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie. It's Edward. Can I speak to Bella, she's not answering her cell phone" I say

"Yea. I know, because of what happened on Friday, she isn't allowed on her phone"

Hmm well that explains it.

"Well, I mean, can I go over there?"

"Edward, I'm sorry, but she isn't allowed to go anywhere or see or talk to anyone. You'll see her in a week, when she goes back to school"

He hangs up the phone on me and I'm left dazed and fucking confused. She was there… we had sex…. I think

I scroll through my phone and dial Rose. She has to know if Bella was at the party last night.

"Aahhh Stop Emmett, Let me get my phone. Hello?"

"Rose. My brother is here?"

"No, I'm in Seattle with him. What do you want?"

Well hello to you too

"Umm I just wanted to know if Bella went to the party last night"

"No. She's fucking grounded…. "

"I know, Charlie just told me that when I call her house phone.."

"Well if Charlie told you that shit why are you calling me? Dickwad" She says and then hangs up on me.

What the fuck? Did I dream that shit?

I look down at myself, and pull my shirt up to my nose. I sniff it and instead of smelling Strawberries and freesia, I smell something fucking sweet, but I think nothing of it. There was a whole bunch of girls at that party last night, and I could of rubbed up against them while I was walking or something.

I need to see Bella, and if she can't come to me, I'm going to have to go to her. I'm pretty sure Charlie has the late shift tonight, so I decide to go over there after dark, and knock on her window or some shit.

I have to see her.

* * *

**What the fuck happened last night??? **

**I want to thank everyone who is reading this, and author alerting me, or putting this on story alert or on your favorites... Thank you.... **

**-Pardonthepun**


	13. Chapter 13: With You

**There are some Sexual Situations in this chapter.... Proceed with caution.**

* * *

Chapter 13: With You

BPOV

I wake up Sunday morning, but instead of getting dressed and going over to Edward's like I usually do on Sunday's, I stay in bed and turn on the TV.

I have never been as bored as I have been this weekend, and what's worse, Edward hasn't come to see me. I want to apologize to him, tell him I was stupid and didn't mean what I said, but he hasn't come over.

I flip through the channels, not really paying attention, but just needing to feel like I'm doing something. I lay there for hours, before the growling of my stomach forces me to get up and go downstairs and eat. I throw on my robe, and swing the door open, quickly making my way to the kitchen.

"Hey Bells" my dad says from the living room sofa. I give him a forced smile and continue to make my way to the kitchen.

"Umm Edward called for you.."

I stop, and turn to face him.

"What? What did he want?" I ask

"He wanted to talk to you. He Didn't know you had gotten your phone taken away so her called the house."

I walk closer to him

"Well, what did he say?" Charlie takes a deep breath

"Nothing, Bells. He just wanted tot talk to you but I told him that you couldn't talk on the phone and that you couldn't go anywhere, or have visitors. You'll see him next week when you go back to school."

The way he's speaking about this pisses me the fuck off, but I nod my head and keep my fucking mouth shut. I walk into the kitchen and make myself a bowl of cereal and quickly eating it at the table. I finish and then get up to wash the plate and when It's clean, I notice my dad isn't on the couch anymore.

I walk towards the stairs and start to walk up, when my dad comes down, in his uniform.

"I'm leaving for work, Bella. I'm going to trust that you wont go against what I said, and leave anywhere…" he says and then passes me on the stairs and walks to the door, pulling it open before walking out and to his car.

I continue the trek up the stairs and once I'm in my room, I toss the robe, and walk into my bathroom, quickly shedding my clothes and turning the shower on. Once it's warm enough, I get in, and take my time washing.

I let the water run over my head and face, and grab the shampoo, and pour some into my hands, lathering it up on my head, before rinsing it completely off. I grab the damn pouf and pour some of my body wash on it, and take my time washing, and rinsing off.

I step out of the shower and grab my towel, blotting away the drops of water, and then wrapping the towel around myself. I walk out to my bedroom, only to find Edward sitting on my bed.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" I ask him, clutching at the top of my towel.

"The front door." he says and then stands up and comes towards me.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I say, and he stops in place, "I'm sorry about what I said the other day, I didn't realize I was hurting your feelings by thinking the way I did, and I'm so sorry." I say, bringing my head down. He lifts his hand and brings it under my chin, slowly lifting my eyes to his.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I wish I could change my past, but I can't. I did all of this shit, if I hadn't of been the way I have, this would have never happened. I should have just told you I loved you long time ago, instead I've just been wasting time, acting like there's nothing between us."

I stare at him in shock, wondering if I just heard him right. He stops running his hands through his hair and looks up at me.

"What? If you can't forgive me Bella, I understand, but please don't shut me out. I need to be around you, if we can't be together, we at least still need to be friends…" I lift my finger up to his mouth, silencing him.

"I love you, Edward" I tell him, and his face immediately softens. He brings his arms out, and grabs me, pulling me to his chest and rubbing my bare back.

"Fuck Bella. I've loved you since I fist saw you. Please, give me a chance"

I nod my head aganst his chest and he takes in a breath. I bring my head up to look at him and he's smiling down at me. I raise myself up on my tip toes and kiss his lips softly. His hands are in my damp hair, clutching at the moistened strands, and I have one arm holding my towel and the other is around his waist.

"Damn it, Bella. You don't know how much I fucking missed you. I fucking went to Mike's party and got so fucking trashed, I even fucking hallucinated that you were there."

I chuckle and our lips meet again, this time frantically. His hands move from my hair, down my back and over the swell of my ass, before grabbing both cheeks, and lifting me up.

I drop the towel quickly, leaving me bare before him. He walks me over to the bed, and gently lays me down, and steps back. I bring myself up on my elbows and cock my eyebrow.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Bella" he says. I smile, and he reaches for the bottom of his shirt, and lifts it slowly over his head. I sit up quickly as he tosses his shirt over to the floor, and I bring my hands up, caressing his bare chest and chiseled abs. I bring my hand down to the button on his jeans and look up at him, silently asking for permission, which he gives me quickly with a slight nod of his head. I pop the button off, and bring my finger inside, moving it along on the skin underneath his jeans. I slowly bring the zipper down, and grab the waist of his pants, and tug them quickly off of his body.

They fall to the floor, and he's left in his green boxers, which are close to the emerald shade of his eyes. He kicks the jeans off, and kneels on the bed, in between my legs. His hands are on either side of my head, and I bring my face up to his, hovering over me. I capture his lips in mine, and drag my teeth along his bottom lip.

"I love you" I say against his lips.

"I love you too" he says, and then presses his body closer to mine. As our tongues move together, I bring my hands down and start to pull his boxers down. He jumps up, and slides them off, and kicks them to the corner and is back on me in no time. Our lips move furiously, and we're fighting for air. When the urge to have him inside of me grows unbearable, I reach in between our bodes and grab a hold of his hot erection, and place it at my entrance. Our eyes meet, and he slowly pushes into me, causing my eyes to roll back at the sensation of him filling me.

I rock my hips up to meet his thrusts, plunging him deeper within me. My nails are digging into his back and shoulders, and his mouth is working on my neck, leaving trails of kisses and bites along the side. I feel my orgasm quickly approaching, so we start moving faster against each other. I cry out once I'm sent over the edge, and he follows right after, releasing his warmth inside of me.

I place soft kisses against his face and forehead, tasting the saltiness from his and my sweat on my lips. Our chest are rising and falling hard as we try and get our breathing back to normal.

Edward places a kiss on my forehead, and then moves to get off me. I whimper at the feeling of emptiness once he's out of me, and he smiles at me, grabs a pillow from the head of the bed, and tucks it under his head. He grabs on to me and pulls me up, tucking me into his side.

"So what happened after school on Friday." Edward asks, while running his fingers up and down my side, causing goose bumps to form on my body.

"Well, I got suspended for a week. They thought Lauren would want to press charges, but my dad talked to her parents last night, they aren't going to, for some reason. I got my cell phone taken away, I'm not allowed to go anywhere, people aren't allowed over.." I say and then smirk up at him, "On the Brightside, my knuckles are healing quite nicely" I hold up my hand to show him the scratches and cuts, probably from Lauren's teeth. He grabs my hand and brings it to his lips, and as lame as it sounds, my hand feels much better after he's kissed it.

"What did she say to you to make you do that?" he asks, still looking at my hand.

"Ummm just some stuff… about you and me" I say, biting my lip

"Like what?" I look at him and his eyes are burning into mine.

"I don't remember exactly, but I think it was something like "Cullen is just using her, he can't be with only one girl" or some shit like that."

"Bella, I know that's not enough to piss you off to the point where you're beating her fucking face in, what did she say that made you snap?"

I take a deep breath and look at him

"She fucking asked me if I sucked your cock yet, and that if I did, how did she taste" I say and look away from him. I can feel him flinch next to me.

"Bella, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, I should have…." I cover his mouth with mine, and when I pull back, I shake my head.

"Please. It's not your fault. We should have done a lot of things differently, but the fact is we didn't but we're here now, together and nothing is going to change that" I bring my hand up to his cheek and gently stroke him. He turns his head into my hand and kisses my palm.

"I don't deserve you" he says. I get up on my elbow and stare down at him.

"Yes you do. And you have me, so stop talking like that"

I lay back down in his arms and he pulls me close to his chest. He rubs his lips against the skin behind my ear and I let out a satisfied whimper.

"I'm never letting you go" he says, stopping his movement.

"Promise"

***********

JPOV

I wake up and immediately notice the light flashing on my cell phone, telling me I have missed calls. I pick it up, and look at it and fucking groan when I see that it was Jessica. It might be important, so I dial her back.

"Hi. Where are you?"

"I'm at home, in bed… why?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over and give me some"

Eh, she's such a fucking slut

"No thanks. I'm kind of busy right now. I have to spend time with my dad today" I say, chuckling. It's still so hilarious to me that we have to act like Alec is my father, when he's really my business partner, but hey whatever works…

"Oh. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" she says and I hang up without saying anything back. Just because I asked her to help me the other night, I guess she thinks it means I want to be with her, but that can't be more from the truth.

I sit up in bed, and bring my hands up to rub my damn eyes. I havent had a chance to talk to Alec about the other night, so I decide to wait for him today so I can go over where we are right now. I throw on some pants and walk out of the room, and down the stairs to the living room, and I'm surprised when I see him sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap, the sound of the keys clicking filling the silence of the room.

"Goodmorning" I say as I hit the last step and walk into the room. He lifts his head from the computer and shuts it, placing it next to him on the couch and signaling me to join him.

I walk over and sit in the arm chair across from him, placing my arms on my legs, and leaning forward.

"Do you have any news for me, James?"

I smile, and reach into my pocket, pulling out a tiny camera memory card and holdin git up in front of me. He hold his hand out for it, and I hand it to him. He grabs his laptop and quickly opens it, pushing the card into the slot on the side of the computer.

I stay silent as he scrolls through the contents of the card, and once he's finished, he shuts the laptop, and hands me the card.

"Beautifully done. So how long do you think it will be before you can get her?"

"Within the next couple of weeks."

"Good. Now can you go down to the basement and prepare our guest? Laurent will be by momentarily to pick her up."

I nod my head and shove the card into my pocket, and grabbing a shirt from the closet, before making my way down the stairs to the basement. Laurent works with us too, he's like the delivery man, and delivers the products straight to our clients doors. He doesn't make as much as Alec and I do, but he does just fine.

I descend the staircase into the basement and when Victoria sees me, she starts to shake and pull at her restraints.

"Aww Don't break my heart, Vicky. You're leaving this evening"

I walk over and pull off the gag

"Where am I going?" she asks, between sobs

"Home, silly" I say and then slide the dress over her head and, one by one, take off the chains from each hand to dress her.

"Really? I'm going home? Thank you… Thank you"

I smile to myself. She actually thinks she's going home, it's fucking hilarious.

"Yea, someone will be by shortly to take you… it was nice meeting you, Victoria" I say, bringing her hand up in mine and kissing the back.

I stand up and start to walk away from her, towards the stairs, when I come face to face with Laurent.

"Is she ready?" he asks me and I nod my head. He walks over to her and picks her up by the waist and throws her over his shoulder.

"Wait!!! Why aren't you untying me?? I thought I was going home!!" Victoria yells. Laurent looks at me and motions me to shut her up. I walk over to the discarded gag and pick it up. I walk towards her, and lift the ball gag.

"You are going home, baby. You've been bought" I say and then attach the gag to her mouth. She screams and yells, but the gag muffles her sounds.

I watch as Laurent carries her up the stairs and out of the basement before I make my way up.

I walk over to the living room window and watch as she's thrown into the back of the black car and in the reflection of the window, I see Alec come and stand behind me.

"We made a lot of money on that one. I sent out the picture you gave me of Bella and we already have an offer double the price we sold her for…" he says, pointing his head in Victoria's direction. "By the time you finally get her, I can only imagine how much the offer will be."

I nod my head and watch as the car drives away.

"I'm counting on you James. Make this happen" he says and then turns around, leaving me alone, standing in front of my own reflection in the spotless glass of the window.


	14. Chapter 14: So Happy Together

Chapter 14: So Happy Together

EPOV

I spend the rest of the day with Bella. It feels so nice to just be with her, laying with her, and listening to the sound of her breathe.

"My parents come back today" I tell her.

"Oh. I wish I could go and see them. Tell them I said hi" she says

"I'll tell them." I smile at her, and kiss her forehead, before pulling her closer to me and resting my chin on her head.

I look over at the clock and realize that it's time for me to go. As much as I want to stay here with her, I need to be home when my parents get home. Bella smiles and tells me she understands, and we both get off the bed. She walks over and grabs her robe, quickly putting it on and tying the belt around her, as I start grabbing my clothes from the floor.

"I love you" I tell her once I'm fully dressed. I pull her to my chest and kiss her gently, my hand on her cheeck, gently caressing it.

"I love you too" she says once we pull apart. I tell her I'll be by everyday after school, since she's suspended, and she smiles. She walks me down the stairs and to the front door and we kiss briefly once again, and I open the door and walk out to my car.

As I pull away, I watch as she waves at me, and I wave back. There's an ache in my hcest when I'm not with her and right now, I'm feeling it hard.

I drive home, mentally telling myself that I'll see her tomorrow, trying to dull the ache, but it's no use. I need to be with her, always.

I pull into the house and see that Jasper's car is here. Shutting of my car, I make my way to the front door, pulling it open and walking into the living room, where Alice and Jasper are sitting watching a movie.

"Hey guys" I say, and plop down on the sofa across from them.

Alice looks at me, and a huge smile spreads across her face.

"Hey. Where have you been?" she says

I try not to say anything, but the smile that creeps on my face has my sister up and squeeling loudly.

"You were with Bella? What happened? How is she?"

"She's good. We made up."

"Where is she?" Jasper asks

"She's fucking grounded for the fight. She can't even talk on the damn phone, and she was suspended from school until next week."

"That sucks" Alice says, but then the sound of our house phone ringing stops the conversation and she gets up and picks it up…

"Hello? Hi Mom… Yea, we're all here… Ok, see you then.. Love you too…Bye" she hangs up the phone and walks back over to us.

"That was mom, she said they're on their way, and they'll be home in about an hour."

We all decide to get up and clean up a bit. The house isn't trashed, but there's a couple of things to do.

We finish just as my parent's car pulls in the driveway, and we all go to the door to greet them.

My mother comes in first, she's wearing a large brimmed hat, and a flowing white dress, and it's evident that she was on vacation because she is a couple of shades darker from the sun.

"I missed you guys so much" she says, grabbing all three of us in a hug.

"You look great mom. How was the cruise?"

My mother takes off the hat, placing it on the table by the door, and tuing back to us.

"It was beautiful. We're taking you guys with us next time" she says, smiling at us. She looks around the house, and smirks. "You guys have this place looking really nice! How was the party?"

We all laugh. There is no use in lying to her. Our mother knows everything that goes on, she can read it on our faces.

"It was good. We only had one last week, the rest of the time we've been good" Alice says.

"Good. Jasper, Edward. Go help Carlisle with the bags, please" my mother says, and we both nod and walk out to where my father is pulling bags out of the trunk.

"Need some help?" I ask him, and he turns around and beams at me. He pulls me into a hug and then does the same with Jasper.

"We left with 3 bags and came home with 6.… your mother went crazy shopping over there" he says, laughing. I smile at him and grab two of the bags, and quickly bring them inside, placing them on the side of the hallway. After all the bags are inside, my parents call us all to the dining room table to look at pictures from the trip. My mom takes out her laptop and turns it on, slipping the card into the side slot, and we all look at the pictures of their trip.

We sit there for hours, looking at the pictures from Rome, Greece, Russia and Istanbul and after, my parents show us the things they got for us.

"Is Bella coming? I got her things right here" my mom says, holding up some clothes and jewelry.

"No. She's grounded, but she told me to say hi to you guys for her" I say

"What did Bella do now?" My father asks, laughing.

"She fought Lauren. Beat her up pretty bad" Jasper says, and my mother turns to look at me.

"Why did she fight Lauren?" she asks, looking at no one but me.

"Edward and Bella are together and Lauren said something, so Bella beat her up" my sister says, not even lifting her head from her bag of clothes. My father and mother both looked shocked, but then my mother's face lights up.

"You're together? Finally?" she says, walking over to me and wrapping her arms around me. "I'm so happy, Edward. I've always known you and Bella would end up together, and I'm glad it's happened."

"Thanks mom" I say, and when she moves back, my father smiles at me and nods. My parents both have loved Bella since they met her, they've taken her in and treated her like she was one of their own.

We finally get up and my parents order some take out, and we all eat, talking about what we've been up to for the past two weeks. Once we're finished, it's well past 10 and Jasper leaves and Alice and I say goodngith to our parents and make our way up to our rooms.

"I'm happy for you guys, Edward" she says once we hit the stairs.

"Thanks Alice." I say, nudging her with my shoulder.

"Take care of her… you're my brother, and I love you, but I wont hesitate to kick your ass if you hurt her." she says, looking serious

"I will, but I think Bella would do more damage to me than you would" I say, laughing.

"You're probably right. Goodnight" she says once we reach the second floor, where her room is. I tell her goodnight, and continue up to the 3rd floor to my room.

I shut myself in my bedroom, and shed all of my clothes, deciding against a shower. I don't want to wash Bella's scent off of me.

I slide into bed in just my boxers, and fall asleep quickly, my dreams filled with images of Bella.

****

I have no urge to get up Monday morning. There is no reason to want to jump out of bed, Bella won't be there.

Somehow, I find the strength to get out of bed, and I slump on over to the bathroom, turn on the shower and jump in.

I hop out quickly dry myself off as I walk to my closet, throwing some jeans and a t shirt to the bed. When I'm finished, I grab mykeys and my phone from the room, and walk out. The smell of French toast lifts my spirits and I realize just how much I've missed my mother's cooking.

"Good morning sweetie… you have time for some breakfast?" she says, putting Alice, Jasper and Rose's plate in front of them,

"I always have time for your French toast, mom" I say, and take a seat next o Jasper. She laughs and brings me a plate, which I quickly inhale.

"Thank you again for the jewelry, Esme. They're beautiful" Rose says to my mother.

"You're welcome, dear."

We all finish eating and bring our plates to the sink. We all tell my mother goodbye, and walk to the door, and out to our cars.

*****

The school day goes by quick, but maybe that has something to do with the fact that I wasn't paying attention to anything. The bell rings and I make my way out to my car, pushing past people in the hall and getting inside, and driving off towards Bella's house. Her dad isn't there, so I park and walk to the front door. I raise my hand to knock but before my hand makes contact with the wood, the door swings open and Bella jumps into my arms.

"Ugh, today was fucking torture" she says, as she grips on to me as if her life depended on it.

"I know what you mean" I say and she pulls back, and places a kiss on my lips. She grabs my hand and leads me inside, and we go up the stairs to her room. She's still in her pajamas, which are these cute pants and a tank top with a picture of pieces of toast.

I take a seat on her bed, by the headboard and lean back, opening my legs and patting the bed for her to come sit. She smiles at me and grabs the remote from her nightstand, and takes a seat in between my legs, resting up against me.

We spend the rest of the afternoon watching movies, not talking so much, but every now and then giving each other kisses or loving touches. With Bella, I don't mind the silence between us, we don't have to fill the gaps with unnecessary words or things like that. With her, I can just BE.

The time comes for me to leave and as much as I know I need to, I don't want to.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I tell her once we're at her front door. She reaches up on her tip toes and kisses my lips.

"I love you" she whispers against them.

"I love you too" I tell her, and kiss her forhead lightly.

I walk out into the cool night, and look back every couple of steps to my car. I slide in and start it, slowly pulling away and watching her from the rear view mirror.

I turn the corner, and drive home, anxious to get to bed just so I can be closer to seeing her again.

I walk in through my front door and the smeel of my mom's cooking has my stomach growling fiercely.

"There you are! Are you hungry?" My mom says

"Starving" I say and walk to the dining room table. Everyones eaten already, but my mom saved me a plate. She places the food in front of me, with a glass of water and takes a seat across from me at the table.

"How's Bella?" she asks, holding her head up with her arms.

"She's good. We just hung out and watched some movies"

"That's nice" she says, still staring at me.

"You look different, you know. Happier. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love" she says, smiling. I lift my head and look at her face.

"I am, Mom. I love her… She's amazing." she reaches across the table and grabs my hand in hers.

"I'm so happy for you. I can't even tell you how glad I am that all of my children have found people they can share their life with. Alice has Jasper, Emmett has Rosalie, and now you have Bella."

"How did you know about Emmett and Rose?" I ask. She blushes a bit, but starts to talk.

"When we landed in seattle, I just had to go and see him, but he wouldn't answer his phone. Since we have a key to the apartment, we just dropped by and when we opened the door, he was there…. With Rosalie…." my mom stops talking, and her face is a bright red, and I can't help but laugh.

"Sick!! I don't even want to know what you saw." I say and she joins in laughing with me.

* * *

**Just a cute little drama-free chapter. I figured it was needed, because next chapter, the shit hits the fan.....**

**Thank you for reading!! Please review.... it makes me feel nice :) See ya Saturday -Pardonthepun**


	15. Chapter 15: Take A Bow

**There's sex in this chapter.... Beware....**

* * *

Chapter 15: Take A Bow

BPOV

It's been a week since Edward and I made up. Edward has come over everyday, while my dad was at work. Some days we just talked, wrapped up in each others arms, some days we just enjoyed each other's company.

Charlie gave me back my phone this morning before he went fishing with Billy, and told me I can actually use my car now.

I hop in the shower and wash myself off, rushing myself because I'm anxious to not only see Edward, but also his parents.

I walk over to the closet, taking out a dress and some heels since Edward told me he was taking me on a date in Port Angeles this afternoon. I grab my keys and cell phone, and walk slowly down the stairs, not wanting to fall down and spend the day in the damn hospital.

I get into my car and speed to Edward's house, and I see that everyone is there, including Emmett. I step out and walk to the front door, and Esme opens the door.

"Bella! How are you doing, Sweetie! You look Beautiful!!" she says, pulling me into a bone crushing hug, but I give her one right back. Ever since meeting Esme, she's become something like a surrogate mother to me. I have my dad, and he's been an awesome dad, but sometimes a girl needs a woman to look up to, and for me, that woman is Esme.

She finally lets me go and we walk into the house, where everyone but Edward is sitting in the living room.

"Bella!" Emmett yells out and walks over to me, picking me up and swinging me around. I laugh and punch him once he puts me down.

"Finally, they let you out!" Rose says, and grabs me in a hug. Alice and Jasper both hug me also, and Carlisle walks over to me, and kisses the top of my head.

I see movement from the corner of my eye and I look over and see Edward walking towards me, crooked grin on his face. He's wearing a green sweater and some dark jeans and he looks incredible.

"Hey baby" he says, and wraps his arms around me. I tilt my head up and kiss him deeply, forgetting everyone is in the room, watching us. We pull apart and just as I suspected, every one is staring at us.

"Bella dear, I have some things for you that I got from the trip. When you two get back, I'll get them out for you, ok?" I smile at Esme, who looks like she has tears in her eyes and I nod my head.

"You ready?" Edward asks and I tell him I am. We tell everyone we'll see them later and Edward and I walk out to his car. He walks over to the passenger side, and opens the door for me, and I slide in. he runs around the car and slides in, starting the car and we start off.

"Did you sleep good last night" Edward asks, and I blush. Charlie didn't go into work last night until 6, so Edward came over a little after that and didn't leave until early this morning.

"You know I did" I say, swatting his arm. He laughs and continues driving. I lean forward and look through the radio stations, looking for something good, when I come across some DJ Tiesto.

I start to dance in my seat, raising my arms up over my head, and shaking my hips in the chair in tune with the beat. I can hear Edward cracking up next to me, so I push my hair back and look at him.

"I love this song," I tell him, still dancing in my seat. "Rose and I went to this party once in LaPush. All they played was house music, we had a fucking blast" I tell him. The song ends and I go to change the station, but Edward beats me to it.

"You think you're so cool?? I went to a party once and they were playing this…" he pops in a cd and I wait for the music to start.

I burst out laughing when I realize the song playing is Rick Ashley's "Never Gonna Give You Up"

"Did you really mean to play this, or did you just Rickroll my ass?" I say, and he starts to laugh. We finally get to Port Angeles and we stop in front of this French restaurant and Edward opens my door for me, and leads me in.

"Welcome, Table for 2?" the host asks, and grabs menus from the stand. He walks us to the back, and we take our seats and look through the menu.

"Hi, My name is Ron, and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?" he asks, looking from Edward to me.

"Two Perrier's please" Ron walks away to get out water's and Edward leans close to me.

"DO you know what you want?"

"No. I'll have what you have" I say and he smiles. Ron comes back then with our drinks, and asks if we're ready to order.

"We'll both have the Steak Aux Cinq Poivres, Medium" he says, and we hand Ron our menus.

"Right away, sir" he says, before running to the kitchen to put our orders in. Edward reaches across the table and grabs my hand in his.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful today?" he asks

"You told me that before you left my house this morning" I say laughing.

"You looked beautiful then, too."

"Thank you" I blush

"Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

"Ugh, No. I don't want to have to deal with any of those silly bitches" I say, and he laughs.

"Well, Lauren isn't there anymore. I think she decided to drop out or something, because I havent seen her. Jessica has actually been hanging out with James a lot" he says.

"Good. They deserve each other." I say and Edward nods and agrees.

Our food comes and we eat, the steak is delicious. Edward pays, leaving a nice tip for Ron, and we walk out and go over to an ice cream shop for dessert.

We're walking back to Edward's car to head home, and I stop him by pulling on his arm.

"Thank you, Edward. I had a lot of fun today" his arms circle my waist and he pulls me against him.

"Thank you for being with me, Bella." his hands are flat on my back, pulling me closer to him, and his mouth is on mine. We give each other tiny pecks at first, but then they get more urgent. My hands fist into his hair, and his hands skim up and down my body.

We pull apart and there's fire in his eyes, and I know just what we both need, but since we're in the middle of the side walk and we have a long drive home, I don't see how we can do what we need to do.

"Let's go" Edward says, and opens my door for me. He goes to his side and hops in, starting the car and gunning it down the road. The moon is high in the sky, lighting up the dark night as we drive along the wooded road. We're almost home when Edward pulls onto a side road, and continues driving for a couple of minutes.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"I've wanted to show you this for a while" he stops the car and gets out, walks over to my side and lets me out. He then pops the trunk and grabs a blanket from it, and tucks it under his arm. He holds his hand out for me after shutting his trunk and we walk along a wooded trail, into the forest.

"We're almost there" he says after a couple minutes and then 3 minutes later, leads me into this open patch, a meadow.

"Do you like it?" he asks. There are flowers everywhere, the light form the moon illuminating everything in this little piece of land, making it look like a dream.

"It's beautiful. How did you know this was here?"

"I went wandering around when we first moved here, and I found this. I come here, just to think or be alone. Noone knows about it. You're the only one I've showed it to." I smile up at him.

He walks over to the middle and spreads the blanket out. He motions for me to sit, and carefully, I tuck my legs under me and take a seat, and he joins me.

"Are you cold?" he asks me, and then scoots closer to me and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Thank you, Bella" he says, and I look up at him.

"For what?"

"For being with me." he brings his other hand up to my face, and caresses my cheek. "I love you, Bella" I move my face forward, and gently press my lips against his. Our mouths are moving together, and I bring my hand up to his sweater, grabbing a handful of the fabric, and pulling his body up against mine. He moans into my mouth and I get up on my knees, keeping my lips still against his, and gently push him onto his back. I straddle his hips and his hands move to mine, slowly pushing my dress up.

"I want you. Right here, Edward" I say against his lips. The bottom of my dress is around my waist, and I bring my fingers to the button on his jeans, popping it open and pulling the zipper down. I tug his pants and boxers down quickly, as he kicks off his shoes, and he kicks his pants the rest of the way off before taking his socks off.

He pulls off his sweater, tossing it to the grass and drags me back to him. He hooks his fingers at the bottom of my dress around my waist and tugs it off, leaving me in just my lace boy shorts.

"Fuck, you're beautiful" he says, and brings his mouth to my chest, peppering light kisses all over. I grab onto the back of his head, keeping him right there. He hooks his fingers into my underwear, and flips me quick onto my back, causing me to laugh. He hovers over me, placing light kisses from my chest to my belly button, and then pulls my panties straight off.

He covers me quickly with his body, putting himself in between my legs, and easing into me. I groan at the sensation, which he echoes, and begins gliding in and out of me. He brings a hand up to me face, and starts kissing me, whispering beautiful things against my lips. I feel my insides begin to tighten from my oncoming orgasm, and I throw my head back.

"Oh, Edward" I groan out as my climax overtakes me. I wrap my legs around his waist, holding him to me as his orgasm comes and he spills into me, shouting out my name. I grab onto him, our chests are moving fast against each other as we try and catch our breaths. I bring my hand up and push back some hairs from his head that have fallen into his eyes. The wind begins to pick up, causing us both to shiver since we are both covered in sweat, so we kiss quickly, and get up and grab our clothes.

We start the walk back to his car, and once we get there, he opens the door for me, and throws the blanket back into the trunk, shutting it and getting into the driver's side.

We stop in front of his parents house 15 minutes later, and we walk in. Esme is in the living room, reading and Carlisle is working on his laptop right next to her. They look up at us and smile as we walk towards them.

"How was your evening?" Esme asks, looking at both of us.

"Perfect" I say, and grab Edward's hand, giving it a squeeze. Esme looks at both of us and looks like she's going to explode from happiness.

"Well, here. Let me get you your gifts, it's getting late, I don't want to get you in trouble with Charlie" she says smiling, and walks up the stairs to her bedroom.

"How's your father, Bella?" Carlisle asks, and I tell him he's fine. I love Carlisle, but we only talk about the basics. Esme comes down the stairs with a couple of bags in her hands.

"Esme, you didn't have to get me all of this" I say. She scoffs and hands them to me.

"I wanted to, Bella. You're like a daughter to me… I have to spoil you too" she says and urges me to open them. Inside the first bag are scarves, beautiful silk scarves in bold colors, which I love. The second bag has a couple of dresses in them, all short and colorful. The last bag has little boxes. I take my time, opening each one. One has a beautiful necklace with different color stones. A couple have rings with different gemstones. There's also some bracelets and more necklaces, but when I get to the last box, I gasp from shock.

Inside the box is a necklace with a white gold chain and at the end of it hangs a heart, completely covered in diamonds.

"Esme, it's beautiful but I can't take this. It must have cost a fortune" I say, holding out the box to her.

"Bella. I saw that and thought of you. Please take it, I want you to have it" her eyes are filling with tears, which only makes mine do the same. I stand up and walk over to her, wrapping my arms around her and resting my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Esme. It's beautiful. Everything you got for me is beautiful" I say, and step back, wiping my eyes. "Thank you too, Carlisle" I tell him. He stands up and walks over to me, putting his arms around my shoulder and pulling me to his side.

"You're welcome" he says, and kisses the top of my head.

I notice the time and say goodbye, grabbing my bags and walking to the door. Edward grabs the bags from my hands and walks me outside. He places the bags on the passenger side seat of my car, and walks around to me, bending down into my open window and kissing me.

"Call me when you get home, Ok?" he says.

"Ok, I love you" I tell him, kissing him once more.

"I love you too." he says, and stands up. I drive off, a smile plastered on my face because of how good of a time I had today. Every minute I spend with Edward is just another minute that makes my love for him grow. He's not only my best friend, but he's my first love. We're perfect for each other.

I pull up to my house and walk up the driveway, passing my dad's car. I open the front door and immediately hear the TV from the living room, loud and clear.

"Bells?" My dad shouts over the sound of the TV.

"Yea. It's me" I walk into the living room and he turns his head. His eyes bug out of his head when he sees me.

"Where did you go dressed like that?" he asks. I chuckle and walk over to the couch, sitting next to him.

"Edward and I went on a date"

"Hmph. Well that kid always did have eyes for you" he says

"I've always had eyes for him too" I say out loud when I meant to say it to myself. My dad turns his body completely towards me.

"Bella. Umm I know we haven't talked about this, but ummm. If you guys are going to be.. Uhhh" I have to nip this shit right now.

"Dad. I've been on the shot for a year already… I think I'm good" I say. His face turns a bright red, like mine when I'm embarrassed, and he grunts and turns back to the television.

There's nothing more friggin awkward then talking to Charlie about sex. Thank goodness for Sex Ed.

******

My alarm wakes me early the next morning. When I got upstairs last night, I called Edward, and after talking for a while, things got hot and heavy and we had phone sex for the first time. It was great, but not as good as it was being with him earlier.

I jump out of bed and walk to the bathroom, turning it on and stripping. The weather is supposed to be nice today, so I throw on some shorts, a pink halter top and some sandals. I dry my hair, and put it up in a high ponytail and spritz on some perfume. I grab one of the bracelets Esme gave me, and slip it on, completing the outfit.

I make my way downstairs and grab a granola bar and head out the door since Charlie is already at work. I jump in my car, and speed off towards school. I spot Edward waiting for me in his car, so I park next to him and he gets out and pulls me into a hug.

"You look nice, baby" he says, and bends down pressing his lips against mine. I slide my tounge across his lips and his sucks it in and suddenly, we're tongue fucking in the school parking lot.

"GET A ROOM!!" I hear Rosalie yell, and I laugh. I look back and she's getting out of her car, and walking over to us.

"Hey guys" she says once she catches up to us. We all walk up to school together, meet up with Alice and Jasper and talk until the bell rings. Edward and I walk to class together, and spend every free moment we have, either staring at each other or touching each other or kissing each other.

At lunch, Edward and I walk in together and grab some pizza. Everyone's at our table already and we take our seats and join in on their conversation. About half way through lunch, the screen from the stage in the front of the room slides down. Everyone turns and watches as a slideshow of pictures start, along with the song "Paper Planes" by M.I.A. There are pictures of Mike Newton holding up bottles of liquor with his friends, Angela Webber pouring shots, and people dancing.

"Hey!!! Those are from my party" Mike yells out.

I watch as the rest of the pictures play, and finally there's one of Edward walking in the party, arms raised. I look over at him and he shrugs his shoulders.

"They cheered when I walked in" I laugh and turn back towards the screen. There's a couple more shots of the people at the party, and then there's one of Edward leaned over the bar, really close to Angela's face. I look at him and he shakes his head. I know he wouldn't do anything with her, so I turn back and watch the rest of the pictures.

The song ends and I watch as other pictures show.

The first one is of Edward walking into a room. The second is him laying on the bed. The third picture is of him laying on the bed, arms covering his eyes and a girls hands messing with the button on his jeans.

I want to stop looking, but I can't pry my eyes off of the screen.

The next one is of Edward with his pants open, dick out and the same girls hands wrapped around it.

The next is a naked girl climbing up his body, her face is blacked out, but her long blonde hair is loose and past her breasts, so it's obvious to everyone that it's not me.

I can feel eyes on me. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the room is watching me for my reaction.

In the next picture, the mystery girl has Edward half way inside her, but that's not the worse part. The worse part is that Edward's hands are resting on her hips, guiding her down onto him.

Tears fill my eyes, and I get up quickly from the chair, making it fall to the floor and I turn to leave, but Edward grabs my arm, stopping me.

"Bella… wait please.."

I don't let him finish his request. I bring my other hand back and ball it up into a fist. I send it flying through the air and feel the pain as my fist connects with his face. He lets go of me and brings both of his hands to his face, cupping his nose which has blood pouring from it. I bend over until my face is 2 inches away from his.

"You fucking disgust me." I seethe at him, and then straighten up and walk out of the cafeteria, ignoring all of the stares.

* * *

**So yes.... The shit HAS hit the Fan..... **

**Review.... :)**

**-Pardonthepun**


	16. Chapter 16: Please Forgive Me

**I don't own 'Twilight', but I do own my Blackberry that plays 'Hearing Damage' everytime I get a review, or any type of alert from this story.... THANK YOU!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Please Forgive Me

EPOV

What the fuck is going on?

I look up at the screen and the pictures have gone from the party, to me upstairs in Mike's room. I watched, shocked as the pictures change and reveal a blonde on top of me. I rack my brain, trying to remember this, but all I can think of is when I was laying there and thought Bella had come to me.

I cringe when the next picture comes up, and I see that my hands are on this mystery girls' hips, guiding her onto me, and I feel Bella's chair move, and then fall back to the ground.

"Bella… wait, please" I say to her, reaching out and grabbing her. The next thing I know, her fist is flying right to my face and I don't have time to move. I hear my nose crack, and I feel a trickle of blood start to fall down my chin. Bella leans down close to me, and I blink back the tears that are forming in my eyes from being hit so hard.

"You fucking disgust me" she says, and then straightens up and walks out of the cafeteria. I look around the table at my friends, and Rosalie is shaking her head at me, and pulls her chair back and then she's out, running out of the room to follow Bella. Jasper and my sister are sitting next to each other, across from me and Alice doesn't even meet my eyes. She stands up and starts to walk away, not saying anything to me, and all I can do is sit there and watch her leave and Jasper follow her.

I look up and see a bunch of the faculty trying to work with the screen and pull it down, or find a way to stop the pictures from showing, but it's too late. Everyone in here is looking at me. The girls have looks of disgust on their faces, noses crinkled up and shaking their heads left and right, and the guys look like they want to shake my hand.

I stand up quickly from the table, and walk towards the door. The sounds of cheers as well as boo's fill the large space but my eyes don't leave the doors in front of me. I push past them and run towards the parking lot, hoping I can catch Bella before she leaves. I run through the empty halls and out into the lot, and I see that her car isn't here anymore. I bring my hand up and tug at my hair, frustrated that she isn't here.

I run to my car, and take my keys out and quickly start it. I peel out of the lot, and make my way to Bella's house, dodging in and out of the light traffic and passing all of the slow drivers, in an effort to get to her faster. When I pull into her driveway, I see that her car isn't here, so I pull out my cell phone, and dial her number.

"Hi, you've reached Bella… Leave a message" *Beep*

"Bella… Please. I'm at your house, and you're not here. I'm sorry, just please talk to me…. I love you" I say into her voicemail, and then hang up my phone, tossing it to the passenger seat and throwing my head back against the head rest. I wait for here there, outside her house, for what must be hours.

I doze off and I'm woken up by a knock at my window. I jump up and turn my head and come face to face with Chief Swan. I roll down the window and try my best to smile at him.

"Hi chief Swan. I'm just waiting for Bella.." I say to him.

"Well, son. You'll be waiting a long time because she called me and told me she was going to spend the night at Rosalie's house." I nod my head and start the car, thanking him.

He nods his head to me, and then stands up straight and walks up the driveway to his front door. I reverse my car out of the drive way and speed over to Rosalie's house, preying that Bella will talk to me.

All of the lights are on in the house when I pull in, and Bella's car is parked next to Jasper's. I slam the car in park, and walk to the door, knocking loud and quick because I'm anxious to see her already.

Rosalie answers the door, and gives me the death glare.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here after everything you've done" she says, hands on her hips.

"Please Rosalie, I just need to talk to her. I need to explain…" she scoffs at me and before I can continue, Bella speaks.

"It's Ok, Rose. Let him in" Rose steps back, rolling her eyes and motions for me to come inside. I step in and look around, trying to find where Bella's voice came from and that's when I look up at the staircase and that's when I see her. Bella is standing on the stairs, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, and her red rimmed eyes and tear streaked face.

"Bella….I" she puts her finger up and I stop talking. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Why would you do that to me, Edward?" she asks, opening her eyes and staring me down.

"Bella. I was fucked up, I didn't even know what was happening.." I tell her and her response is to laugh.

"It sure looked like you knew what was happening…" she says and fresh tears fall down her face. I go to talk but she holds her hand up, silencing me.

"I can't do this, Edward. I trusted you, I trusted that you could be with me and only me, but I guess that was a mistake." I reach out to hold her, just to be touching her, but she roughly pulls back.

"I'm done. Please don't call me…. Just… leave me alone, Edward" she says, staring at me straight in the eyes before turning and starting to walk up the stairs. I climb the steps quickly and grab her arm, swinging her around to face me.

"Bella, Please don't do this. I love you…. It's only you.. It's always been you" I plead with her, but she pulls her arm out of my hand and continues up the stairs before disappearing around a corner.

Jasper walks down the stairs and I can tell he's upset.

"Edward, she doesn't want to talk to you man. Just let it go" he says, and puts his hands on my back, guiding me back down the stairs. I allow myself to be pushed. The love of my life just basically threw me out of her life, I'm in too much pain to fight Jasper on this.

We make it to the ground floor, and he walks me to the door.

"Jazz…. I can't lose her.." I say, realizing that I have giant tears rolling down from my eyes. I swat them away and look up at my friend, who is slowly shaking his head.

"What happened today was really fucked up, Edward. I don't think Bella will be able to get over it. So what you need to do is just give her time… Don't rush her or else you'll really lose her for good" he says, patting my back. I nod my head and walk out the door and to my car.

I start the car, ignoring the stabbing pain in my chest, and make my way home.

_I already have lost her_

Once I get there, I get out of the car and walk up tp the front door and before I can slip my key in the lock, the door is swung open and I'm face to face with my father.

"What happened, Son?" He asks, looking at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Nothing" I say, and go to push past him. He stops me with a hand on my chest and looks right into my eyes.

"If nothing is wrong then why has your sister been in her room crying all afternoon? She won't say anything to us, and then you come in, your face is wet and your eyes are red…. I need to know what's going on.." he says. I sigh and bring the heel of my hands up into my eyes, wiping away the fresh tears that are welling up.

My dad and I walk over to the living room and he sits across from me on the couches. I tell him everything, I tell him about the party and how I don't remember anything that happened. I tell him about the pictures and how they were shown today in the cafeteria in front of everyone. Finally I tell him how Bella won't speak to me, how I upset her so much that she doesn't want to see me anymore.

My father stays silent for a couple of minutes, his forehead creased. Finally he brings his head up and looks at me.

"Do you know who took the pictures?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Everyone brings their cameras to parties. It could have been anyone."

He runs his hands over his face and then gets up quickly and grabs his cell phone from the kitchen counter. I hear him talk to someone for a while before he comes back into the room.

"I just talked to Jenks. We're going to your school tomorrow morning to get to the bottom of this. I want to see security cameras, I want to know who did this to you, and I want them to pay for what they've done." he says.

"I'm just going to go to bed, then. I'll see you in the morning, dad" I say and stand from the couch, and walk to the stairs. I look up as I take the first steps and see my mother sitting there, crying. I walk up to her, holding my hand out for her.

"I can't believe this happened to you.." she says, shaking her head. I pull her up and pull her to me, holding her in a tight hug.

"It'll be Ok, Mom." I say. Even though I'm not really sure of that myself.

******

"We'll get to the bottom of this, son. I just don't know why this happened and why I didn't get a call informing me of what happened" My father says as we make our way out of the parking lot and into the school. I look around, trying to see if I can catch a glimpse of Bella, but her car isn't here.

I sigh and my father looks to me, grabbing my shoulder and squeezing gently before letting go and continuing our journey to the front office. Once we walk in, Mrs. Cope looks from me to my father and the look on her face is priceless.

"Um, Hello Mr. Cullen, Edward. What can I do for you today?" she says, fiddling with some papers on her desk, trying to make herself look busy. My father leans his arms on the top of her desk, and leans into her.

"I think you know exactly why we're here, Mrs. Cope. I suggest you get me in there to speak with Principal Peterson right now" he seethes at her, and she quickly nods and makes her way into the back office, announcing our arrival. My dad pushes off the desk and stands straight up, smoothing down the front of his suit and straightening his tie.

Mrs. Cope comes back out and motions for us to go inside. I follow my dad as he leads the way into the principal's office. He pushes the door open and walks in.

"Mr. Cullen…" Principal Peterson starts, but my father holds his hand up, telling him to be quiet and he stops speaking immediately. I take a seat at one of the chairs in front of the desk and watch as my father sits next to me, still not speaking.

"Sorry I'm late, Carlisle" Jenks says, bursting through the door and walking right up to the desk and resting his hands on it.

"There is a lot we need to discuss, Mr. Peterson"

* * *

**Any questions? Review or PM me, and I promise i'll answer, as long as it doesn't give anything away.... :)**

**Thanks for reading... Reviews make me happy! :P**

**See you on Saturday!!! -Pardonthepun**


	17. Chapter 17: Four Letter Word

Chapter 17: Four Letter Word

BPOV

I try to sleep and although Rosalie's bed is incredibly comfortable, I can't seem to let myself drift to sleep. The images from earlier in the day keep running through my mind, and the things that I said to Edward play in my mind over and over again.

I clutch onto my pillow and try my best to keep my sobs silent, so I don't disturb Rose who is sleeping right next to me.

I never thought Edward would hurt me the way he did today. For me to have to see those photo's, and look on as he shared something so special with someone else hurt more than anything else I've ever felt before. To see him touch her the way he touches me, to see the look on his face as she was on him.

My sobs grow louder and soon I'm shaking as they rip through me.

I feel the bed shift as Rose moves closer to me and she wraps her arms around my waist and brings her head next to mine.

"Bella…. Talk to me, babe" she says, and I shake my head, not wanting to discuss anything right now.

When I left the cafeteria, I ran out to my car, every so often tripping on something because my vision was blurred from my tears. When I got into my car, I started it and sped out of the school, not knowing where to go but knowing that I couldn't stay there any longer. When it got to be too much, I pulled over, in the middle of nowhere, and let my emotions take over me.

I screamed and cried in the tiny space of my car, banging my hands on the steering wheel and kicking my feet against the floor.

There's a knock on my passenger window and I look up to see Rose standing there, motioning for me to open the door for her, and I flip the switch and watch as she opens the door and joins me.

She doesn't question me, she doesn't ask me anything, she just sits there and keeps me company as I let tears fall from my face. I look over at her after a while and she turns her head and gives me a 'I'm sorry' look.

"Come on, Lets go to my house" she says, and I nod my head at her. She gets out and jumps in her car which I notice is parked right behind me.

After we got to her house, she let me up to her room and turned on the TV, while she does her own thing.

Rosalie gently nudging my back brings me back to the present and I turn over to face her.

"I'm just hurt, Rose. I thought me and Edward could work in the long run, and to see what he did, and have everyone else in the damn school see it too…" I trail off and she scoots closer, wrapping her arms around my neck as I start to cry again.

"Bella… if you don't want to go to school tomorrow… you can stay here.." she tells me, and I shake my head.

"I have to go, Rosalie. I can't let this break me" I tell her, even though I think it already has.

******

After a night of no sleep but plenty of tears, I crawl out of Rosalie's bed and walk over to her bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth. The sound of the shower water stops and Rosalie comes out, grabs a towel and wraps it around herself as she smiles over at me.

"Pick whatever you want from my closet, Ok?" She says as she passes me and I nod my head when our eyes meet in the mirror. I can tell by the look on her face that she's worried about me, after all, I doubt she got any sleep last night with me crying next to her.

I grab some makeup, and start to dab some cream on my puffy eyes, and then put on some foundation and lip-gloss. I run a brush through my hair, and pull it up into a ponytail, not really having the energy to do anything else.

I step over to Rose's closet and just grab a pair of sweats and a shirt, along with a jacket, and throw on some sneakers she has in the back…. Rosalie barely ever wears sneakers, she's more of a heels girl.

I dress quickly and grab my phone from the dresser and turn it on. It tells me I have messages, but I delete them without even hearing them, and head for the kitchen.

I step in and Jasper, Rose and Alice all turn their heads towards me. Rosalie has a look of disgust on her face as she looks at my outfit, and Jasper is looking at me with a look of concern, but once I look at Alice, I feel fresh tears running down my face.

Her eyes are red, and once she sees me, she looks uncomfortable, like she doesn't know how I'm going to react to her. I shake my head, spreading the tears to the sides of my face and hold my arms out to her. She jumps up from her chair and walks over to me, throwing herself in my arms.

"I thought you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore." she says, in between sniffles.

"Alice, that would never happen" I say, clutching on to her tighter.

We pull apart after a while and go back to the table, where Rose hands me a bowl of cookie crisp, and a spoon.

****

I ride with Rose to school. I don't know why, but I just don't feel like driving myself. Once we get to the parking lot, I try to ignore the stares I'm getting from all around, and I try to keep my eyes straight ahead but I find myself searching for his car.

I face forward once I see that his car isn't here, therefore he isn't here, and as much as the thought relaxes me, a part of me wants to see him. I know I can't forgive him for what he did, but that doesn't change the fact that I love him, more than anything.

I'm not in the mood to stand around and let people talk about me as they pass, so I decide to wait in my first period class. I tell everyone I'll see them at lunch and I walk off, first to my locker to get my things and then to first period, where the room is empty. I take my seat, and wait, watching everyone as they file in, hoping that the next person to walk through that door is Edward.

The bell rings, and the class is full, all except for the seat next to me, which remains empty.

Class starts and I have to fight to pay attention, because inside, I'm breaking down right now. After what happened yesterday, he just thinks he can stay home and avoid all of the looks and whispers that I'm getting right now. I slam my fist down on the table, which only makes everyone looks back at me, including the teacher.

"Umm. There was a bug.." I say, shrugging, and class resumes.

The bell rings not too long after my awkward moment, and I hightail it to second period, wanting to talk to Rose. I sit at our desk and wait for her to come in, and when she finally does, I start talking.

"He's not even here. I have to deal with this all by myself, and he decides to take a personal day… how fucked up is that?" I say

"He's in the office with his dad and a lawyer… if you would have waited with us this morning, you would have heard…" she says, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh… So what are they doing in there?"

"I think his dad wants to find out who put the pictures up there like that, and who took them. Alice said something about them wanting to see security cameras and shit like that"

Class starts and we can't talk anymore. I spend the whole period thinking about what is happening inside the office right now… and I groan when I realize they're going to have to call the police, and that means my dad will have to know what's going on. He'll probably never let me see Edward again… not that I want to….

Who am I kidding.

*****

Lunch time comes, and I take my time walking to the cafeteria. Edward wasn't in 3rd period, so I guess the meeting with the principal is still going on. I toss my shit in my locker, and continue on to the cafeteria. I open the door, and immediately freeze.

Have you ever walked in somewhere, and knew everyone was just talking about you? It's exactly what happened to me, except I'm not talking about one or two people… the whole cafeteria turns to look at me, and the room goes quiet. I decide I can't let this take over me, so I walk in, head held high, and eyes straight ahead….

Until I hear the voice of Tanya yell out in the quiet space.

"Sucks to be played, huh bitch?" she says, and I feel fire replace my blood in my veins. I start to walk towards her, ready to fucking kill that bitch right here, but then I feel strong arms around me, pulling me back towards the door.

"Let me go!!!" I scream, kicking and trying to wiggle myself loose so I can give that bitch what she deserves. We make it outside, and my kidnapper puts me down on the ground, and I whirl around, expecting Edward but finding James.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you like that, but I can let you fight that stupid whore, and get in trouble again.." he says, hands in his pocket as he shifts from foot to foot, look down at me.

"Umm It's ok. Thank you, James" I say, and then start to walk away, but he calls my name out.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what happened between us. Can we just be friends again? I mean, if you don't want to I understand, but it's just that I've missed you…"

I smile at him and nod my head, and he lets out a breath that I didn't even notice he was holding in.

"You want to eat? I can go inside and get you something….?" he asks and I tell him that I'm not hungry so we walk over to one of the picnic tables and start talking.

Rose, Jasper and Alice come out after a while, and see me talking with James.

"Hey Bella… Mike told us what happened in there earlier… I'm sorry we weren't here" she says and I wave her off.

"It's fine guys, James here dragged me away before I could break teeth" I say with a smile.

"Do you guys want to join us?" James says, and they all agree. I scoot over, making way for all of them on the picnic table, and we all quickly find something to talk about. Everyone's laughing at something James said, when I notice Jasper looking behind me. I turn my head, and look back and see Edward standing there, shaking with anger. He starts off towards us and Alice jumps up and walks over to her brother.

She whispers something to him but he doesn't look at her, his eyes are on me.

"Bella!!" he yells, and I roll my eyes, and turn back around, getting back to the conversation at the table.

"BELLA!!!" he yells louder this time, and Rosalie looks at me.

"Go see what he wants, or else he'll never leave" she says, and I agree and get up from the table and walk over to him. I notice his eyes have moved from me to James and I see James staring right back at Edward.

"What do you need, Edward?" I say, moving my head into his line of vision. I can see the pain in his eyes, from what, I don't know.

"What are you doing, Bella? You're just going to be with him again…. After everything he did?" he asks, grabbing on to my shoulder. I shake him off and stare him down.

"You think I can be with you again after everything you did??" I yell back at him, and he shrinks back.

"Bella…. I need to explain to you… I had a couple of drinks that night and.."

"Stop right there, Edward," I tell him, holding up my hand in front of his face, "I don't need to hear the old 'I was fucked up and didn't know what I was doing' shit, Ok?" I say and then turn to leave but he grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"I will spend the rest of my life regretting going to that party just because I was mad at you. Please Bella, I love you, I can't lose you" he says, eyes watering. I release my hand from his grip and look him right in the eye.

"You lost me when you let that bitch fuck you. You lost me when you touched her like she was someone you cared about. And you lost me when you came to me and acted like none of it ever happened." I say and then walk back to the table, only to hear Edward yell out behind me.

"I didn't know what was happening. I thought it was you!! I thought I was dreaming. I love you and only you Bella! And you can't say you don't love me! I know you do!"

I sit down at the table and I hear Edward's retreating steps as he walks away.

"Are you Ok?" James asks me, reaching across the table to grab my hand, which I let him.

"No" I say, shaking my head and looking up at him with tears in my eyes. "I want to go home"

Rose offers to take me home, but James tells her that he'll do it. He walks me to his car and opens the door for me to get in. I collapse on the seat and cover my face with my hands. The drive to my house is quick and James offers to come inside and keep me company, but I tell him I'll be fine, and that I'll see him tomorrow.

Once I shut the door to my house, I slide down the door until my butt hit's the floor, and I cry.

I cry for losing the love of my life and not knowing if I can even keep him as a friend. I cry over the embarrassment of finding out your boyfriend cheated on you in front of the whole school. Lastly, I cry because I should hate him. I should be able to kick him out of my life. I should be able to go on with my life, never seeing his face again.

But I can't.

********

James POV

I drive back to the school feeling completely content with myself. My plan is working beautifully, Bella can't stand Edward and doesn't want anything to do with him…. Thanks to me.

Having Jessica put on that fucking wig and coming to the party was brilliant, if I do say so myself. We waited well into when everyone was fucked up at the party before she came in so I'm sure no one saw her as she slipped upstairs and waited in a guest room. Then when I walked downstairs and made Edward a little beer, making sure to drop a couple of roofies in it. I handed it to him and made him think it was somewhat of a peace offering. I could barely hide my grin as I watched him chug it down, and then ask for some more Patron.

I watched as he stumbled up the stairs and followed behind him. He went into to Mike's room, which I didn't expect, but I was quick to get Jessica and let her know which room he went into. She handed me the camera and walked in, playing her part, and I began taking pictures.

I knew he was fucking out of it, but the way he held her let me know that even though he might not have been completely conscious, he thought it was Bella on top of him.

Once they finished, Jessica and I left the room, and I took her into the bathroom and bent her over the sink, taking her from behind. If she wasn't so fucking loose I could use her, but sadly, Jessica was a whore, and whores don't sell for as much.

I went home and started putting everything together in a slideshow. I even added music, to draw more attention and started it with pictures of the party before I went into the pictures of Edward. This plan was so fucking brilliant, I had to show Alec, and when I did, he agreed that it would work.

I'm brought back to the present as I park my car back in my spot at school, and get out just in time to hear the bell ending lunch. I walk through the halls, nodding my hello's to people in the hall when I feel hands on my waist.

"Hi, James. Are you busy later?" I grab her hand and throw it from my waist and turn to face her.

"Yes, Jessica. I will be busy later… in fact, consider me busy for the rest of my life. Leave me alone" I say, and then turn to walk away.

"Fuck you, James… I'll tell everybody!! I'll let everyone know what you did…" she yells out and I turn back, stalking towards her and grab her face in my hands.

"No you're not, Jessica. I'll tell you what you're going to do… You're going to keep your fucking mouth shut, or else I'm going to fucking slit your throat, and watch you choke on your own blood. Then I'll fucking cut you into little pieces and throw you in the fucking ocean for the fish to eat. Do you hear me?" she nods her head quickly, her frightened eyes right on me.

"Plus, you wouldn't say anything. That's you in that video fucking him… I'll say you drugged him… " she shakes her head and I smile, bending down to kiss her mouth.

"It was fun fucking you, but I think it's best if you don't talk to me anymore…. Better yet, don't even fucking look at me, Jessica, or I will make it so you never look at anyone again, got it?" I say and she nods, tears streaming down her face. I push her away from me and make my way to class.

I'm so close to my goal, I can taste it, and I'm not letting anyone keep me away from it.

* * *

**See ya Thursday :)**

**Reviews motivate me :P -Pardonthepun**


	18. Chapter 18: One Last Cry

Chapter 18: One Last Cry

EPOV

The meeting with the principal went as well as could be expected. They apologized profusely for not contacting my father when everything went down the day before, but they promised they would find out who did it and they would be turned over to the authorities. They were going to look up footage from the security cameras to find out who did it and promised they would be in touch.

"If they don't have the information for us by Friday, we're going to come back and demand something be done or else we're going to threaten legal action against the school" Jenks says and we walk out. My father nods his head and looks back at me.

"Are you ok to be here today?" he asks and I tell him yes and he nods and walks out to his car, telling me over his shoulder that he'll see me when I get home. I turn and walk back towards the cafeteria, hoping to run into Bella so I can talk to her.

I turn the corner and stop dead in my tracks when I see all of my friends and my sister at the table with James, all of them laughing at something, and looking happy. Jasper is the first one to look at me, and Alice looks over and meets my eyes when she realizes he's looking at something. One by one, all of their eyes turn back to me, and when Bella looks up, I can feel myself shaking I'm so fucking mad.

My sister gets up from the table and runs up to me, grabbing my arms in her hands.

"Edward, please don't make a scene" she says, but I ignore her, and call out for Bella. She rolls her eyes at me and turns back to face the other way, which only pisses me off more.

"BELLA!!" I yell out, louder this time and I see Rosalie saying something to her, and she nods and gets up and starts over to me. I look past her to the table and see James fucking glaring at me, so I meet his glare and keep it, daring him to come and do something.

"What do you need, Edward?" she says, moving her head so it blocks my view of James.

"What are you doing, Bella? You're just going to be with him again…. After everything he did?" I say, grabbing her shoulder. She just shakes me off and stares me down.

"You think I can be with you again after everything you've done?" she seethes at me and I try to explain what happened but she stops me, telling me she doesn't want to hear some bullshit excuse and starts to walk away but I grab her.

"I will spend the rest of my life regretting going to that party just because I was mad at you. Please Bella, I love you, I can't lose you" I say, trying my best to fight back the tears that are threatening to fall from my eyes any moment now. She rips her hand from mine and looks me dead in the eye, and breaks my heart even more than it already is.

"You lost me when you let that bitch fuck you. You lost me when you touched her like she was someone you cared about. And you lost me when you came to me and acted like none of it ever happened." she turns to walk away and all I want to do is fall to the ground and let myself wither away, because I'm pretty sure I just died inside hearing her say that to me.

"I didn't know what was happening. I thought it was you and then I thought I was dreaming. I love you and only you Bella! And you can't say you don't love me! I know you do!" I grab on to my hair, pulling as I wait for her to look back at me, and when she doesn't, I know I've lost. I watch as she sits back down with James and I decide to leave. I turn around and stomp back to the parking lot and get into my car. I drive off, but instead of going home I decide to go to Seattle to talk with my brother.

I call him from the ferry, and let him know I'm on my way and he agrees to meet me back at his place. When I'm back on land and driving, I speed towards his apartment and I park and jump out quickly once I stop the car and go up to his door.

After ringing the door bell, my brother answers, takes one look at me and moves out of the way, ushering me in.

"Spill Bro.." he says, right before shutting the door. I walk in through the hallway in his apartment and walking into the living room, taking a seat on the huge tan sectional. Emmett comes in and sits in the recliner next to the couch and looks at me, waiting for me to start.

I tell him everything and he doesn't interrupt once. When I finish, he stays quiet for a while, before he finally opens his mouth.

"That's a fucked up situation all around, bro, but if you want my advice, just try and let her know you'll be around for her if she ever decides she can forgive you, but don't harass her. You know that'll only piss Bella off." he says.

"I can't deal with her hating me… I love her.." I say, and bury my face into my hands. I hear the creak of the recliner as my brother gets up and takes a seat on the couch next to me. He places his arm on my shoulder, and gives it a gentle squeeze before taking a deep breath.

"I know you do, man. And she loves you too, but you need to let her decide on her own if she can be with you. If it was her that had this happen, could you just forget about it and act like nothing happened?"

I think about that for a moment. If Bella had been mad at me and gone out drinking. If she had passed out and forgotten what had happened, only to see pictures of it at school, in front of everyone, would I be able to forgive her so quickly.

I didn't have an answer for that.

What I did know was that I would spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to her, if she'd give me the chance.

*****

As I drive home, I think about the conversation I just had with my brother. Emmett is a klutz and a goofball, but when he needs to be serious, he is. He told me what everyone else is telling me, to give her time, and if she can forgive me it needs to be on her own.

It's dark outside, and there's barely any lights out here, but I make it home safely. I walk in the front door and join my family at the dinner table. My mother smiles at me a quickly stands up to make me a plate, and my father asks me where I was.

"I just wanted to go see Emmett, it's been a while since I saw him last and I needed his advice." I tell him, and dig into my plate as soon as my mom sets it down in front of me.

"So you left school?" he asks, looking up from his plate at me. I nod my head and I refuse to speak anymore, but my father looks over at Alice, who of course spills the beans.

"Edward and Bella kind of got into it at lunch today. She went home too" she says and gives me an apologetic look, which I accept and start to eat again.

"It's going to be tough, Edward. I know you love Bella, god knows we do too, but you have to let her cope with this." I nod my head and hold my hand up, not wanting to hear the same thing again. I finish eating and excuse myself. I walk up to my room and lock myself in, not wanting to be bothered.

After I shower, I get into bed, exhausted from not sleeping the night before. As soon as my head hit's the pillow, I'm out.

Of course, Bella is the star of my dreams that night.

****

Two weeks have gone by and nothing much has changed. My father was told by the school that the camera's that had been placed in the cafeteria were not running when the incident happened, so starting this week, everyone who was at school that day is getting questioned by none other than chief swan, along with 2 other officers.

Bella is still not talking to me. I thought maybe since we had all of those classes together, we would have to talk to each other, but she asked to be moved far away from me in each class. I've tried talking to her a couple of times, calling her or texting her, but everything I do gets ignored.

The worse thing is that she's always with James. Every time I turn around in the hall, or in the mornings when I get here, she's with James. Rosalie is always with them, and Alice and Jasper are usually with me, but every so often, they will all mingle, and Bella will still ignore me and James will smirk at me.

I park my car in the parking lot and make my way up to the school. I look over at Bella's car and see her and James leaning up against it, talking. He sees me watching them and smiles before moving closer to Bella and reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. I watch as the blush rises in her cheeks and out of nowhere, her head snaps in my direction. I lift my hand to wave, but she turns her head before I get the chance.

I continue to make my way inside and pass Jasper in the hall, who grabs my arm and asks me what going on.

"Fucking Bella and James… What the fuck is going on with them?" I ask and Jasper looks anywhere but at me and tries, unsuccessfully to change the subject. He sees the look on my face, and sighs, and begins to talk.

"I think they're dating again, man." he says, and I storm away, into the classroom and take my seat in the front of the class.

I try and get my breathing under control before I fucking hyperventilate and fucking pass out so I lean my head on my desk.

I hear Bella's voice in the hall and I bring my head up, and wait for her to walk through the door. She comes into view finally, and I see James grab her hand and pull her towards him, and kiss her on the side of the mouth. He says something to her and she nods her head, blushing rose and starts to walk in. Her eyes meet mine as she passes the doorway, and she pauses quickly, before starting to walk to her desk again. Her eyes are to the back of the room, completely away from me, and as she passes my desk, I bring my hand out and grab her arm.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she says through her teeth.

"No, Bella. What the fuck are you doing?" I tell her. I stand up and walk around the desk, hands still on her and walk her outside into to hall.

"What is your problem, Edward?" she asks, and I stop us in a quiet spot in the hall and turn her to face me.

"What's my problem? Bella, what are you doing with James?"

"None of your fucking business, Asshole" she seethes, and tries to free herself from my grasp, but I've got a good hold on her and she goes nowhere.

"Bella please. This isn't you. I know you're mad at me, but don't bring yourself down to his level just to piss me off" she brings her free hand up and smack me clear across the face.

"You always thing everything is about you, Edward. This has nothing to do with you. I can see whoever I want… I'm not with you anymore, remember?" she turns to walk away, and this time I don't grab her.

"I still love you, Bella. I'll always love you" I say, but she doesn't stop.

By the time I get into the class, it's already started and Bella is in the back in her seat.

"Glad you decided to join us, Mr. Cullen" The bitch teacher says and I take my seat.

In the middle of class, the principal comes over the PA system.

"Will students with last names K-P please come to the library for questioning. I repeat, Students with last names K-P please come to the library for questioning"

A couple of kids in the class get up and grab their stuff and once the teacher tells them what the homework is for tonight, they walk out.

The rest of the day goes by slowly. Every chance I get, I'm looking over at Bella, and towards the end of the day, I actually get a smile from her. During last period, kids with the last names S-Z are called into the library for questioning, so I know I probably won't see Bella when it's time to leave.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day, and I get up and walk out. I look around for Bella, and I see her by her car with James. I walk to my car, trying to ignore them, and I get in, quickly driving away.

I get home and spend a little time with my mom, helping her vacuum the rooms upstairs and dusting. We sit down in front of the TV after 5, and my mom starts dinner a while after that.

I must doze off, because the next thing I know, my mom is shaking me awake, calling out my name.

"What happened?" I ask her, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's your father…. They know who did it"

******

Carlisle POV

I walk into my office at work after seeing the last patient of the day, and I place the files on my desk to be put away later. I'm exhausted. The last two weeks have been so difficult trying to find out who did this to my son. I've spent countless hours talking with the school, trying to figure out who did this and why. The camera weren't working that day, so we have no visuals of the people that humiliated Edward. We did come to an agreement though. Some officers with the Forks PD are at the school this wee, interviewing kids that were in the lunch room that day, but so far, nothing has been revealed.

My phone rings from my pocket, and I pull it out, and look at the name on the screen.

"Jenks. Tell me you have some good news for me" I say

"I think you need to come down to the school, Carlisle" he says, and I grab my keys and run out the door, telling him I'm on my way. I jump into my car, and speed over to Forks High, and throw the car in park when I get there. I make my way into the school and to the library, where I was told the questioning was being done.

Jenks meets me outside and I run over to him, and I ask him what's going on.

"They've got a girl in there that says she knows what happened to Edward." I walk past him into the library and I'm surprised to see a familiar face.

"Jessica?" I say. Jessica's father is a doctor and an acquaintance of mine.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. I'm so sorry…." I raise my hand and grab a chair from the table behind me.

"Just a minute, Jessica" I say, waiting for the officer to come into the room. Chief Swan comes in not too long after and says hello. I smile at him and he takes his seat in front of Jessica.

"Jessica," he says, "I need you to tell me what you know" She begins to sob, but she nods her head and begins speaking.

"A couple of weeks ago, I starting seeing this guy, and he promised me a lot of things if I'd help him sabotage Edward Cullen. I was all for it, of course, because of how Edward has treated girls…." she looks up at me and sniffles.

"Anyway, the plan was to go to Mike's party since we knew he would be there, and drug him." I take in a sharp breath when I hear that Edward was drugged. That explains so much, why he felt drowsy and passed out. Why he didn't remember anything that had happened that night…

"I brought the camera, and we waited until he was fucked up and went upstairs to lay down before I walked in. I handed him the camera and I did what I was told to do…" she says, and chief swan stops her right there.

"Are you saying that you're the one in the pictures…. With Edward?" she nods her head and says that she was wearing a wig.

"What happened then, Jessica?" He hands her a tissue, and she thanks him and wipes away her tears from her face.

"I thought we were going to be together. He told me that's what would happen if I did this for him. But then when I tried to talk to him, he blew me of…. So I told him I'd tell everyone what he did." she starts to cry harder then, and we all wait in silence as she gets her breathing under control.

"He told me he'd kill me if I said anything. He said he's slit my throat and cut my into little pieces." she puts her hands over her face and shakes her head. I look over at Chief Swan and watch as he gets his notes right. He looks up when he notices something and calls Jessica's name.

"You didn't tell us who 'He' was Jessica" he says, and she nods her head.

"James. James Costa"

He nods his head and leaves the room quickly.

"Thank you, Jessica" I say and get up from my chair, calling Esme on my way out.

"Hi honey," she answers," Where are you? Dinner is almost ready.."

"Esme. Is Edward there?" I ask as I rush to my car.

"Yes. He's sleeping. What's wrong?"

"Wake him up. We know who did it" I hear the rustling as the phone gets passed to Edward, and he finally gets on the phone.

"Dad… Who did it"

"James Costa" I say, and I hear Edward let out a loud curse and slamming things. I hear his breathing return to the phone and I tell him the rest..

"He drugged you, son. It was him and Jessica Stanley that planned this, to get back at you.."

"He did this to get Bella….. He wanted to take Bella from me…" he says, and before I can ask him what he's talking about, he tells me he needs to go. He hangs up the phone and I drive the rest of the way home, wondering what the rest of this story is.

******

EPOV

I hang up with my dad once I remember that Bella is around that piece of shit. I realize that the phone in my hands is my mother's, but it doesn't matter. I have Bella's number memorized.

I dial and wait as it rings.

"Hello?" she says

"Bella…. It's Edward, please don't hang up…" I say

"I'm kind of busy right now, Edward."

"Bella. I was drugged at the party. Jessica admitted to your dad that it was James that drugged me and took the pictures."

"Wha… What do you mean??? I mean, are you sure?"

"I wouldn't make this shit up, Bella. Stay away from him, he's fucking crazy" I hear her breathing pick up.

"Bella… What's wrong" I ask her, immediately panicking because her breathing is getting heavier until she's basically gasping.

"I'm at his house right now…. I don't feel right, Edward.." she says and I jump up from the couch.

"Where does he live, Bella? I'll go and get you right now"

Before she can say anything, I hear loud footsteps and Bella lets out a sickening scream, and the phone goes dead.

* * *

**See ya Saturday. Maybe... Insert evil laugh here :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19: Rest In Pieces

**Warning... there is some sex in this chapter... and not the good kind....**

* * *

Chapter 19: Rest In Pieces

BPOV

I wake up way before my alarm is set to go off, but I don't get up from the bed. I stare up at the ceiling and wonder how the hell my life got so difficult. The guy that I loved, would have done anything for, betrayed me, and now I can't even be his friend because of it. It's been 2 weeks and 1 day since I lost the love of my life/ my best friend, and everyday is a battle just to get out of bed and go on with my day. I don't talk to Edward and when there are times that we are in the same area, I ignore him.

My dad told me on Sunday that he would have to be at the school this week, questioning kids to find out who did that to Edward. I guess the cameras weren't working that day or something, so they have to find out this way.

I haven't been alone these past 2 weeks, I've had Rose and Alice and Jasper whenever I needed them, but I also had James. James swooped right in when I needed him, and has turned out to be a good friend, despite the falling out we had before. Things were pretty normal with us up until last night. James has spent every day with me for these past couple of days, and last night, before he left my house, we kissed. I'm not talking about a little peck, I'm talking about a kiss that if my dad hadn't been home, it would have turned into more.

I wish it would have. Maybe the pain in my heart would go away if James and I were to be together.

The alarm goes off, and I smack it, stopping the annoying buzzing. I jump out of bed, and over to my bathroom, stripping my clothes off and hopping into the shower. I'm anxious to get to school, knowing I can be close to Edward, even if I have to ignore him, but I'm also happy to see James. We didn't talk last night after he left, and I would really like to hear what he thinks is the next step for us.

I step out of the shower, and grab a towel from the counter. I dry myself off, and wrap myself in the towel, standing in front of the mirror and grabbing my brush and hair dryer. Once my hair is blown straight, I put on my makeup, which is just some foundation and some lip gloss, and walk into my room and over to my closet. I have no idea what to wear, so I just grab a plain grey t-shirt and some Capri pants, throwing on some flip flops to complete the outfit.

I grab my keys, my bag and my phone, and make my way downstairs where my father is sipping some coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey, dad…. You want some waffles or something?" I ask. There's plenty of time for me to make him breakfast, but he shakes his head.

"No, I'm fine, Bells." I walk over to the cabinet and grab a granola bar, unwrapping it and taking a bite.

"Can I talk to you, Bella?" he asks after a minute and I furrow my eyebrows, but I pull out the chair next to him and wait for him to talk.

"I've noticed how you've been these past couple of days. I also noticed that you don't talk to Edward anymore…." I roll my eyes and huff.

"I have nothing to say to Edward, dad" I say and go to get out of the chair.

"Bella, what happened to Edward wasn't his fault. I know it must be hard on him…." he starts but I snap my head back towards him and look him right in the eye.

"It's hard on him? How about me, dad? I had to sit there and watch as my BOYFRIEND has sex with someone else." I storm out of the kitchen, walking straight to the front door and pulling it open. I take my keys out and walk over to my Volvo, pulling the door open and sitting down. I look up into my rear view and wipe away the tears that have fallen down my face, hating that no one can understand my point of view.

I slip the keys in the ignition and speed towards school, hating that I'm getting there so early; these days I like to get there late, right before the bell. I park my car in the parking lot at school and look at the time on my dash… 10 minutes before school starts.. Damn it. I groan, and throw my head against my steering wheel.

A knock on my window brings me out of my misery. I look up and see James on the other side. I smile and unlock my door, then step out.

"Morning" he says as I move out of the way, and he shuts my door for me. I lean back against it, smiling at him.

"Morning…. How are you?" I say. He leans back against the car next to me, and I turn to look at him.

"I'm excellent… I kissed this beautiful girl last night, and all I could think about all night long was how much I want to do it again" I laugh and swat his chest. His head turns to look at something, and he moves closer to me, tucking one of my runaway hairs behind my ear.

That's when I feel it.

I feel the electricity that runs between Edward and I, and I know he's close. My head snaps up quickly and I see him watching me. I turn my head before I lose the battle, and do something stupid, like give up this inner battle I have with myself and go over and talk to him.

Forgive him.

"Come to my house after school today…" James asks me. I look up at him, but from the corner of my eye I watch Edward walk away. I nod my head and James throws his arm around me and we start walking towards the school.

We take our time, James grabs some of my books from my locker for me and then he walks me to my first period class. We stop right outside the door, and James grabs me and pulls me up against him, bringing his lips up to the corner of mine, placing a soft kiss there.

"Tonight, you're mine" he says, causing me to blush. I nod my head and walk into class. Edward is staring at me, like he always does when I walk in, so I focus my eyes to the back of the room, trying to ignore him. He grabs my hand as I pass his desk, and I look down at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask him. Pissed that he's doing this right now. He asks me what I'm doing, and then stands from his chair and drags me outside into a corner of the hallway. He asks me what I'm doing with James, and I tell him it's none of his business, which gets him mad.

"Bella please. This isn't you. I know you're mad at me, but don't bring yourself down to his level just to piss me off" my hand rises and I hear the smack as my hand connects with his face. I tell him off and then yank my hand out of his, and walk back inside the class room.

"I still love you, Bella. I'll always love you" he says before I reach the door, and I want to stop right there and run into his arms, but I know I can't. I walk in and take my seat.

The lesson starts and Edward walks in not too long after that.

When class is finished, I walk out, ignoring Edward completely. I make my way to my second period, smiling at James when I see him from across the hallway. I go in and take my seat and wait for Rosalie to get there.

My friend walks in not too long after I take my seat, and she smiles and rushes over to me.

"I saw you and James this morning…." she says, grinning widely.

"Yea. He's…. I don't know… he's great" I say, blushing. The bell rings and class starts, but Rose and I don't stop talking. She talks about Emmett and I talk about James, cackling like a couple of hens.

"Miss Hale, Miss Swan. DO you ladies mind? I'm in the middle of a lesson here"

We look up at the teacher, and in unison, we say "No, go on" and continue our conversation, laughing at the look on her face and the scoff she lets out as she continues her lesson.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, kids are getting called into the library for questioning, but since my father knows I had nothing to do with it, I don't have to go. I spend lunch with James, and then in 4th period, after thinking about him all day, I give Edward a smile when I see him looking at me.

After school, I meet James by my car.

"Drive your car home. I'll pick you up and we can go to my place." he says, and I nod my head and get in my car, driving off to my house, with James following behind in his car. Once in my driveway, I get out and grab my keys and cell phone, leaving the bag in the car, and I walk over to the passenger side of James' car. Once I get in, James leans over and kisses my forehead and we drive to his house.

When we walk in, the house is silent.

"My dad is at work" he says and I nod. He asks if I want anything to drink and I ask for a water. Once inside the kitchen, he goes over to the stainless steel refrigerator and takes out a bottle of water for me, which I take little sips from while he watches.

I put my bottle down and he grabs my hand, leading me up to his room, which is even more beautiful than I remember. He walks us over to the bed, and I take a seat on the edge, feet still on the floor.

"Bella," he says, turning towards me and reaching up to touch my face, "I like you a lot." I nod my head, but avoid his eyes. He notices and grabs my chin, pulling my face up until my eyes are on his. He leans forward and kisses me, first little pecks, but then they grow deeper, and his tongue is in my mouth. I bring my tongue out to move with his, and his hands go to my waist and he starts to push me back onto the mattress.

I bring my hands up to his chest and pull him back, not able to go through with this.

"James. I'm sorry. I like you too, but I'm broken, and it's not fair to you. I can't do that to you" I say, swiping at the warm tears that are trailing down my face. He reaches up and wipes under my eyes.

"I know what he did to you, Bella. I know your heart is broken, but let me fix it. I want you, Bella. In one piece, or broken, I'll take whatever I can get…."

I don't know what comes over me, but the next thing I know, my hands are in his hair and my mouth is on his, tugging and kissing his lips. He smiles against my lips and I allow him to push me back until I'm laying on the bed. He hovers over me, kissing my lips and rubbing at the skin that's showing in between the top of my jeans and the hem of my shirt. My hands are on his side, rubbing up and down his soft skin under his shirt. He brings his head back away from mine, and moves in between my legs, capturing my lips once more as his fingers work on the button of my jeans, pulling it open before tugging down my zipper. I kick my flip flops off, and he jumps off, tugging down my pants and panties in one quick motion. I sit up, and work on his jeans, tugging them down his legs but leaving the boxers for him to take care of.

He smiles as he bends down, and grabs the hem of my shirt, lifting it over my head and tossing it to the floor. He pushes me back on the bed, and tugs his boxers down his legs, before kneeling in between my legs. His lips are on mine again, and I run my fingers through his hair, instantly feeling weird because his hair doesn't feel like Edward's. I feel his tip at my entrance, and I bring my hands to his chest and push him back. He looks at me, silently questioning what I'm doing.

"Condom" I say, and he nods and goes into his bedside drawer. Edward is the only person I'd even consider going bare back with.

James unwraps the little foil package, and slides on the condom, then brings his legs back in between mine.

"Ready?" he asks, against my lips. I nod my head, and he slowly starts to push into me. He lets out a groan once he's fully in, but I stay silent, hating the feeling of anyone other than Edward inside of me. He thrusts in and out roughly, and I cry out but he doesn't stop.

"Please James, Stop" I cry out, but his movements only turn harder and faster. Tears roll down my face and hit the comforter of his bed, and he looks down at me, rolling his eyes.

"Shit, Bella. I'm almost done" he grunts out. I turn my head, and focus my eyes on the wall next to his door to keep my mind off of the pain.

He starts moaning my name after a couple of minutes, and I know he's coming. He thrusts hard one last time, and then collapses right on top of me. I push him off of me, and jump off his bed, grabbing my clothes and pulling them on.

"What's wrong?" he asks, and I turn back towards him.

"I told you to stop, James. You we're fucking hurting me.. Are you fucking stupid?" I watch as anger flashes in his eyes, and I step back.

"What's wrong? I can't fuck you like Cullen, huh?" he says, steeping off the bed, and walking towards me. I shake my head as my back hit's the wall by the door. His eyes change then, and he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've waited for that for so long, once I started I couldn't stop. I'm sorry." I want to run. Edward's house isn't too far from here, maybe I can run over there and have Esme give me a ride home or something.

"I'm gonna make you some food, Ok. If you don't want to talk to me ever again, I understand, but you need to eat and then I'll take you home."

I don't know why I agree to this, but I do. He leaves the room and I wait on his bed, fighting back tears as I think of what the fuck I just did. Edward would have stopped if I didn't like something, he would have wanted me to feel okay, but James made it all about him. He didn't care that I was screaming out because he was hurting me, he only cared about getting off.

I'm going to eat here, but then I'm going to ask him to take me home. I don't think I ever want to speak with him again.

He comes back into the room, holding out a plate of fettucine alfredo, and a glass of juice. I take it, and sit back on his bed , twirling the noodles around the fork and then placing it in my mouth. It tastes delicious, but then again, it's not too fucking difficult to get some noodles, boil them and pour some garlic alfredo bertolli sauce on top. I place the last of the noodles into my mouth, and then reach over to drink my juice.

I hand him the plate, and he tells me he'll be right back, and disappears through the door and down the stairs. I chug the rest of my juice, and set it down on the floor by his bed. I need to find a way to tell him to take me home, without him freaking out. I remember how he acted that one night weeks ago….

The minutes tick by as I wait for him to come back up the stairs. As I wait for him, I hear my cell phone ring from where it feel out of my pocket on the floor. I bend down and pick it up, causing me to get light headed. I grab onto my head, and press the green button on the phone.

"Bella, it's Edward, please don't hand up" he says after I say hello. I'm so excited to speak with him, but I don't want to do it here with James around. I tell him I'm busy right now, and that's when he drops the bombshell on me.

"Bella. I was drugged at the party. Jessica admitted to your dad that it was James that drugged me and took the pictures." a wave of nausea goes through me, and I ask him if he's sure, even though, deep down, I know it's true.

He tells me to stay away from James, and my breathing picks up. I'm starting to feel worse, like I've drunk some liquor or something, and I grip onto my stomach, trying to hold back the vomit that's threatening to come out.

"Bella… what's wrong?" Edward asks, and I hate that I'm going to have to tell him this, but I know that if anyone can help me right now, it can be Edward. He can be here in 2 minutes, tops.

"I'm at his house. I don't feel right Edward" I hear a growl escape from him, and he asks me where he lives. I'm about to tell him but the creak from the wood floor in the hallway has me bringing my head up to the doorway. James is standing there, with a gag in one hand, and what looks like chains in the other. I scream, and lift my legs under me to try and get away, but in one quick movement, he's on top of me, sending my phone crashing to the floor.

He grabs one of my legs, and snaps a cuff on my ankle. I start to kick him, trying to keep him away from me, but he tugs hard on my leg, sending me sliding on the bed towards him. He brings his hand up and slaps me across the face. I bring my hand up to my face, holding it against the stinging pain in my cheek as I hear the click of the second cuff going around my other ankle.

I feel myself start to slip away, and as much as I try to fight it, I can't.

The last thing I remember, before I plunge into the darkness, is James' smirk as he hovers over me, lowering the red gag to my mouth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.... :)**

**-Pardonthepun**


	20. Chapter 20: Headstrong

Chapter 20: Headstrong

EPOV

"Bella!!!!!" I yell out, and run out of my room, crashing into my father as he makes his way up the stairs. He grabs on to my shoulders and stills me, looking into my eyes.

"Edward?? What's going on, son?" he asks.

"I just called Bella…. She's with James and when I told her what happened, she said she was starting to feel funny and I told her I'd go pick her up. Before she could tell me where James lived, I heard her scream and the phone went dead. I have to find her dad, please.. We have to find Bella" I say, and pass him on the stairs, running to the front door. My mother jumps up from the sofa as she hears me barreling down the stairs and to the door, and before I can open the door, and jump into my car, my father puts his hands up against the door, pushing it closed.

"Edward…. Call your friends, ask them if they know where James lives. I'm going to get Charlie on the phone." he says, and I grab my phone from my pocket and call Rose.

After explaining to her what happened, she tells me that she doesn't know where James lives, Bella never mentioned it, and she doubts Jasper knows either. I walk back into the living room where my father is just ending his conversation with chief Swan. My mother is next to him, tears streaming down her face and she rubs his knee.

"We'll be right there" he says, and hangs up his phone. "Chief Swan says he's going to get James' address and then call us back to go over there."

"Did you tell him? That it was Bella, I mean?" I ask him and he slowly nods his head.

"Yes. I had to, but he's working hard to find where James is so we can get Bella back. We'll get her back, son" he says standing up and walking over to me. He brings his hand out and rests it on my shoulder.

The next couple of minutes as we wait for Charlie to call back are like torture. I'm anxious to just go out there and search every inch of this damn town to get Bella back. I have no idea what he wants with her, but I keep on thinking the worst.

The sound of my father's phone ringing causes me to jump and I run over to where he is. He answers and then puts his phone on speaker, knowing that I want to hear the information as well.

"Yes, Charlie."

"I found the address on his school records, but they're just an old storage unit. Does anybody know where he lives?" I hear Charlie say, and his voice is panicked, but I can tell he's trying to keep calm.

"No, Charlie. Edward called everyone, but no one knows where this kid lives." Charlie mutters something under his breath and then tells us to meet him at the police station in 5 minutes. Before he even hangs up with my father, I'm in my car, starting it, and down the road toward the station. I drive fast, anxious to get there and see what Charlie is going to do next. I park outside of the police station, and go in, waiting for Charlie behind his desk.

My father walks in not too long after me, and sits down next to me.

"Charlie told me he has every single police officer out patrolling. Everyone is looking for Bella, son." he says, but there's a sick feeling in my stomach and I have a feeling that there is something bigger happening here.

Charlie comes in finally and sits behind his desk. He greets my dad and I and then starts to type in his computer.

"I've searched for this James Costa, but nothing comes up." he says, and my heart drops. Why would he need to have a fake name? what could he possibly be doing that he has to have a totally different identity?

"What is going to happen, then?" I ask him. He looks up at me and sighs.

"I'm waiting on a picture to be faxed from the school to here of James, and then I'll need to send it over to Seattle so they can search for his real name. I have my men out there searching for her, and when they find her, I'm going to make sure James never sees the light of day again for taking my daughter." he says, pounding his fists on the top of his desk.

The sound of a fax coming in makes all of our heads snap in the direction of the machine. Charlie gets up and grabs the picture once it's finished printing, and holds it up for us to see.

"Yea. that's him" I say, and Charlie scans it and sends it to Seattle, then picks up his phone and dials.

"This is Charlie Swan, Police Chiefs for the city of Forks. Yes, I sent the picture, please contact me as soon as you know anything… thank you" he says and hangs up.

As much as I feel like my world is breaking down, every time I look over at Charlie, I can't even imagine what he's going through. His face is in his hands and he is silent, the only sounds coming from him is the sound of his breathing. We wait in agony, every couple of seconds I'm looking up at the clock, willing it to go faster so we can get some news, whether it be from the officers out looking for Bella, or the officers in seattle checking up on James. I just need her to be found.

The phone rings 5 minutes later, and we all jump up and watch as Charlie answers the phone.

"Yes…." he says into the phone and then grabs a pen and paper quickly scribbling information down as he gets it. "Why…. What do you mean?? You don't think….." he says, and then his eyes water. I watch, worried over what has been said that is making Chief Swan break down like this. He thanks he person on the other end of the phone, and hangs up, covering his face with his hands.

"What happened, Charlie?" I ask, leaning closer to the desk. He lifts his head and meets my eyes, shaking his head. He holds up a finger and gets on his walkie talkie.

"I want everyone on the look out for my daughter. She with a man by the name of James Hunter and could also be with another man by the name of Alec Richardson. Please, looks everywhere, and set up road blocks on the entrance to the highway. We need to find them." he says, and then puts the walkie talkie down.

"Charlie, please. What's going on?" I ask him, he looks up at me, and shakes his head.

"The man who has been going by the name of James Costa, is actually James Hunter. Him and his partner, Alec Richardson are wanted out of the state of Massachusetts on the suspicion of Sex trafficking" Charlie chokes out the last part and shakes his head.

My head is spinning, and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I bring my hands up and rest them on the corner of the desk, steadying myself as I breathe in and out.

"They don't think….. I mean, they don't think that's why they took Bella, right?" I ask. I feel my father's hands on my back, but I don't turn to look at him.

"I don't know. All I know is I'm not resting until my daughter is back home" he says, and stands from his seat. He tells us the detective from Seattle will be here in the morning and tell us to stop by to speak with him. In the mean time, he's going to be out there looking for her.

My father and I walk out of the police station, and I feel like I'm in the middle of a fog. I see nothing, I hear nothing. The only thing I can think of is getting Bella back, no matter what the consequences.

The next morning, I'm still up when my alarm goes off. I haven't slept at all, standing by my phone waiting for news of Bella being found or at least that they know where she is. I walk into the bathroom throw some cold water on my face, trying to wake myself up. I walk into my closet and change my shirt and pants, and then throw on some sneakers and make my way down the stairs. When I get to the kitchen, my whole family is there, and all of them look like they didn't catch a wink of sleep last night either. I take my seat next to Alice, who wraps her arms around me and pulls me to her, resting her head on my chest.

I look up at my mother, whose eyes are bloodshot, and I give her a weak smile. We eat in silence and then when it's 15 till 8, my father and I hop into his car and go to the police station. The ride is silent, because what is there to say?

We pull in, and Charlie's tired face greets us and he tells us to go and have a seat at his desk. He sits across from us, sipping on a cup of coffee and offers us some. We both decline, and he begins to tell us the latest on what's going on.

"The officers are still out searching, there is still roadblocks set up but there's still no sign of her or those two sorry excuses for human beings." the sound of the front door opening brings us all out of our thoughts and we watch as a man we've never seen before, wearing slacks, a blue button up and a black trench coat, comes in. He introduces himself as Detective Felix Witt.

"I'm sorry that I had to meet you guys in this kind of situation, but I'm going to give you all of the information we know about James and Alec, and that will hopefully lead us to Bella." he says, and then pulls out a large file from his suitcase.

"Alec Richardson and James Hunter first came to our attention after an 18 year old girl from Massachusetts said that the two had kidnapped her and drugged her. They were found, and arrested and held on $100,000 bail, each." he says, handing us their mug shots, dated 2005. In the picture, James looks nothing like what he does now. His hair is pitch black, and his whole face is covered in pimples.

"We suspect that they were already in the game by then, because they both got bailed out fairly quickly. They jumped bail, and have been running ever since."

"Have there been others? " my father asks. Felix looks at all of us and takes a deep breath, and reaches back in to the suitcase.

"Over the past 4 years, there have been multiple reports of missing girls that we felt Alec and James' trafficking ring had something to do with" he puts a stack of papers on the desk, and spreads them out. On the papers, are pictures of girls from all over the country, all with 'Missing' printed at the top.

"All of these girls were taken, and we have reason to believe that Alec Richardson was behind it. We don't know who actually kidnapped the girls, we think it might have been James Hunter, but we only have a witness from one of these cases, naming him as the suspect."

I look up at Detective Witt as he digs through the pictures, and then pulls one of a girl with fiery red hair out. According to the paper, her name is Victoria St. Marks, and it says she went missing from Pensacola Florida. 5 weeks ago.

"A friend of Victoria said she started dating a guy named Vince James. Victoria left school one day, promising to call her friend later and slid into the car with the boyfriend. She never came home."

The similarities of this story and Bella's are too much for me to handle. I lean down, placing my head between my legs and take deep breaths, trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"Did they find her?" I pant out. When I don't hear an answer, I lift my head slowly, bring it up to the face of Detective Witt, who is looking at me with a blank look on his face.

"Did they find her?? Have any of these girls been found??" I say a little louder.

"Victoria was found a couple of days ago, in a landfill in California." he says. He doesn't need to say anymore. James took her 5 weeks ago, and now she's dead; thrown in a landfill like a piece of trash. The thought of Bella being in the hands of that monster is enough to make me go insane. I stand up from the chair, and my hand shoot up to my hair as I pace the room. I walk over to the wall, and bring my fist up and crashing it into the hard surface. My fist busts through the wall, paint chips and chunks of drywall flying everywhere. I bring my hand back, ignoring the pain that is shooting up from my fingers and fall to the floor. Just in time to hear what Detective Witt says next.

"I will do everything in my power to help you find her, but I need you to know this. We are dealing with hardcore criminals here, they cover their tracks and try their best to make it impossible for them to be found. They use websites to sell these girls, and then days later, the websites are moved, with no trace of where the next one is. Bella was taken yesterday, and the way these guys work, we have a 5 day window from when she was taken"

"For what?" Charlie asks. I look up and notice that his cheeks are wet from his tears and his voice is rough.

"To find her. After that…." he says, looking around before shutting his eyes and then shakes his head.

I stand up from where I'm sitting, and move to the door. I push past it, and as I'm walking out I hear the sound of my father calling my name. I can't look back, I can't just sit around and let other people look for her. The love of my life has been taken, and although I know the police are doing everything they can to get her back, it's not enough.

I have to find her.

* * *

**So... Yea. Thanks for reading and I love and appreciate all of the reviews and story alerts and all those things! **

**I'm going to try my best to get the next chapter out on Saturday.... But if it's not, it WILL be up on Sunday, at the latest.**

**Again, Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! -Pardonthepun**


	21. Chapter 21: Broken

**Warning! This chapter has some disturbing scenes..... **

* * *

Chapter 21: Broken

BPOV

The first thing that goes through my mind is the pain. My eyes are closed, and the pain in my head is so severe, I see stars dancing around the inside of my eye lids. I struggle to open my eyes, but I see nothing but darkness through the slits. I go to bring my hand up to my eyes, to make sure my eyes are open, but they stop midway and the sound of clanking chains sounds in my ears. I let out a low groan as the pain starts to cause a pounding feeling inside of my head.

"You've been out for a while" I hear a soft, feminine voice say. I pry my eyes open further, and when I'm sure they are fully open, I turn my head, searching the darkness for the owner of the voice. I tilt my head all the way back, and find the glowing orange light of a candle on a table top across the room. I squint, trying to make out anything else I can, when I come to the silhouette of a person.

"Who…. Who's there…. Where am I?" I ask, clearing my throat to get rid of the roughness in it. I hear more chains clanking, and the squeaking sound of a bed before the voice talks again.

"I'm Sunny, and we're in a cell of some kind."

A cell? What the fuck would I be doing in a cell, am I in jail?

Suddenly, the last moments of when I was conscious come rushing back to me. Me having sex with James, and him hurting me. Me talking to Edward, and him telling me James was the one who took the pictures and showed them to the school. Edward telling me to stay away from him, and asking me where I was so he could come and get me.

Then I remember James coming in, holding a gag in his hand and lowering himself to me as I start to pass out. I should have known something was wrong when I started drinking the juice he had brought me and felt as if I'd drank liquor or something.

I shoot up from the bed, feeling the pain grow worse in my head. I throw myself back on the mattress, the bounce making me feel worse, and then lay down.

"I need to get out of here" I say out loud, not really meaning it to be to anyone, mostly to myself, but I get a response anyway.

"It's no use. Our hands are chained and locked to the wall. Screaming only gets you hit, and starved."

"What the fuck are we doing here?" I ask, but before she can answer me, I hear the creak of a door opening and the dark room suddenly is flooded with light. I squint against the brightness, trying my best to see what's happening. There is someone making their way down the steps. The sound of boots taking heavy steps on the concrete floor echo through the room. The figure of a man stops at the bottom of the stairs and is outlined in light. He stops and I see as he turns his head from me, to across the room. I follow his stare and my eyes fall on my cellmate, Sunny I think she said her name was. She's a pretty girl, must be around my age. Her long blonde hair is matted and there are stray hairs sticking to the side of her face. Her shirt is torn and falls down to her thighs, but I don't see any shorts or pants on her. She's sitting in the middle of an iron bed, her chains are wrapped around the bars of the headboard and attached to her wrists, keeping her there. The footsteps come start again, and I look up to the stairway and watch as the man walks over to me. He leans down and starts to un cuff my hands, and once my left wrist is free, I bring my hand up and start hitting him, screaming for help.

He bends down and for the first time, I see his face. His eyes are a clear blue, the surrounding area is bloodshot, looking like he either hasn't sleep, or he's been doing some heavy drinking and/or drugs. He has a wide nose, taking up most of the space on his face, and his mouth is tiny, a scruffy looking beard of black hairs covering the bottom half of his face.

"You don't want to do that" he says, and then brings his hand up and hits me right in the face. My head turns from the impact, and the stinging pain from his hand causes my face to tingle and then go numb. He reaches over and unhooks the other wrist, and then bends down, situating me on his shoulder and lifting me.

He walks back to the stairs, and climbs them quickly, before shutting the door behind him. Too afraid to look up, I keep my eyes on the ground, watching the tiles go by as he makes his way wherever we're going. I hear other voices as we make our way to another room, I recognize James' voice as well as his father's among the talking and I freeze, rage and fear coursing through me at the same time. Blue eyes guy walks me over to a couch, and tosses me down, and then walks away.

My vision is blocked by the curtain of my hair but I'm afraid to shake it out of the way.

"Isabella…. Show our guests your pretty little face" I hear James' dad say. I raise my head slowly, coming face to face with Alec, James and 3 other men, all sitting around the immense living room. I turn my head away, wanting to look at anything but them. I take in the large vaulted ceilings, the sky lights casting beams of light all over the room, the large staircase to my left. That's when I realize we aren't in James' house anymore.

"Where am I?" I ask, looking up at James, who smirks and picks up a glass filled with an amber colored liquid. He swishes the liquid around the glass, his eyes are on me and I have to look away.

"We had to get out of Forks, I mean, they were going to start a search party…." He puts the glass down, and slowly lifts himself from the chair. He takes a couple of long strides to me and stops right in front of me.

"I couldn't let them get you, baby. You're going to make me rich… well, even more richer than I already am" he says, bringing his fingers up to caress the side of my face, but I fill my mouth quickly with saliva, and spit right into his face. I watch as his face turns red and he reaches in his pocket for a handkerchief. His face spreads into a wide smile as he wipes my spit from his face, and once he's finished he brings his fist out and swiftly punches me in the gut.

I bend over, the sound of my breath leaving me comes out in a whoosh, and I clutch at my stomach.

"Don't ever do that shit again, bitch, or you're fucking dead" James says through clenched teeth as he bends over to look me in the eye. I gets up straight then, and smoothes down the front of his suit. He walks back over to the couch he was sitting on and I watch as he picks up his glass, and downs the remaining liquid quickly, and sets the glass back down on the table.

"As you can see, gentleman, she's a feisty one" he says to the men. I bring my head up, looking at them. One man is fat and balding, he is dressed nicely, though, in a nice black suit and crisp white shirt. His fingers are covered in gold rings, and diamonds…. As are his teeth. The second man is skinny, and looks like if her were to stand up, he'd be almost 7 feet tall. He has long black hair, and a goatee and his eyes are hazel. He's dressed nicely as well, but he's got a dirty look to him. The last man is average size, I guess. His hair his a light brown color, and his eyes are frighteningly green, almost like Edward's, but of course I prefer Edward's. he is dressed simply, in slacks and a button up, the top 2 buttons left undone so that a little dust of chest hair is showing.

They are all looking at me as if I was produce in the fucking store, I wouldn't be surprised if someone came up to me and pinched me. I look around at all of them, before turning my glance to James.

"Of course, she'd be cleaned up before she goes to you. It's just that the trip from Washington was a long one, and we didn't have time to take care of that before."

What the fuck does he mean 'before she goes to you'? I narrow my eyes at him, and his scary smirk pops up again.

"How is she?" The balding man asks, and my eyes shoot to him. He sees me watching him and he darts his disgusting tongue out and drags it across his lower lip. I feel the urge to vomit, and I actually do gag when he does that, but it doesn't hit me until what James says next, why I'm here.

"She's fucking tight. When I fucked her, she was crying out in pain. I'm pretty sure her ass has never been fucked, so that's another plus."

The room starts to spin and I feel like I'm about to pass out. He's trying to fucking sell me, like I'm a fucking toy. I fight the urge to vomit, and I stand up, taking advantage that their deep in discussion, and I run to what I think is the front door. I pass the couches, and right before I can reach the knob on the door, I feel arms wrap around my waist and pull me back. I start to kick and punch, trying anything to hurt my captor so I can run off, but he doesn't even flinch.

I'm carried back through the living room, and James waves at me as I pass him. We continue going until I hear a door creak open, and I turn my head and see that I'm going back down to the underground cell I was in when I woke up. I start to scream and punch harder, but I just get thrown on the bed, while blue eyes from before helps chain me back to the bed.

Once my hands are restrained, I raise my head and take a look at the man who just brought me down here. His hair is jet black, and medium length, and his eyes are a light brown shade. He's dressed all in black, and as they both leave, I hear him talk and notice that he has an accent…. Maybe French?

"What happened?" I hear the girl in the cell ask me. I squint over at her, just barely making out her outline.

"I don't know. There were men out there…. They were asking questions about me…."

"Shit…. I'm sorry, hunny" she says.

"What's happening? What are they going to do with me?" I ask her, the tears staring to pool in my eyes.

"I think they're going to sell you…. " she says, and I start to panic

"No… " is all I can muster up

"What kind of things were they saying?" she asks, and I feel like my throat is going to close up on me. The disgusting things they were saying about me…..

"Horrible things" I answer, and I can see her head as it shakes side to side. "Are they going to do what I think they're going to do to me?" I ask. I hear her sigh from the other side of the room, before she answers a simple, "Yes", that makes my stomach jump up into my chest.

James pulled me into this. He took me, and now he's going to see me as a…. sex slave? Is that what it's called? I start to shake, tears falling down my face.

I'll never see Charlie again…. I'll never see Rose, Alice, Jasper or Emmett again. I'll never see Carlisle and Esme….

The last thought I have is so painful, that I feel my chest tighten as I think it. The feel of the walls of my chest collapsing unto itself, causing me to loose my breath and clutch my heart.

"I'll never see Edward again…."

James POV

"I don't know, James. She seems to be a handful. I want a girl that will submit to me easily, I don't want to have to keep her drugged up all the time, what's the fun in that?" Antonio, the fat fuck says from the couch.

Antonio, Richard and Claude were the 3 highest bidders on the website for Bella. So, once I knew I would have her, I made sure to call them and have them come over to see her.

I always have the clients come by and preview the girls I have for sale, because they're willing to spend more money if they like what they see in person. But the way Bella acted tonight, I wouldn't blame them if they fucking told me to kick rocks, and left.

"How do you gentlemen feel?" Alec asks Richard and Claude.

"I don't mind a fight.." Richard says. Richard is a dirty looking fucker. I think he's originally from Armenia or some shit, but I guess the grunge thing has kind of stuck to him since he's been in the states.

Claude shrugs his shoulders, basically agreeing with Richard and I smile. At least there are still 2 men that are willing to spend an obscene amount of money on a bitch like Bella.

"Well, The auction will be officially over in 48 hours, so she will go to the highest bidder at that time. It was lovely to see you, and I guess we'll see one of you soon" Alec says, standing from his chair. He walks the men out while I stay behind. I contemplate going down and teaching Bella a lesson, but she needs to be kept tight if I want the right price for her.

Alec walks back into the room, and calls for Vincent. Vincent is the other 'agent' I guess you could say. He does what I do, scope out different cities around the country and pick the girls we think would be good for this.

Sometimes the girls we pick aren't what we thought they were, but we take them anyway, sell them to men in different countries to work in brothels or whatever the fuck they want to do with them. Honestly, I don't give a fuck.

"James!!!" Alec's voice knocks me out of my head, and I answer back.

"What is it?"

"Isabella is getting pretty out of control, can you call Laurent to prepare her shot"

I take my phone out of my pocket and dial Laurent, telling him to go and give Bella a shot to knock her ass out.

We have 2 days….. 2 days before we're rid of her and I plan of having her spend those days in a drugged up haze so she doesn't give us any trouble….

There is way too much money I'd be losing out on if the buyers decide they don't want her, and I'll be damned if that happens.


	22. Chapter 22: All Around Me

Chapter 22: All Around Me

EPOV

My father picks me up on the side of the road not too long after I storm out of the meeting.

"Edward, Please. We need to think rationally and do things right. If you go out and try and do this by yourself, you're going to end up hurt or killed. I know how much this is killing you, it's killing me too, but we need to trust that they are doing everything they can to find her." he says as he steps out of the car and walks over to me.

I nod my head not looking at him. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. I can't help but feel the pain in my chest when I think of what she's going through right now. If I could switch places with her, I'd do it in a heart beat.

Tears sting my eyes, and I bring my fingers up to try and stop them. Crying isn't going to solve anything, it won't bring me closer to having Bella back in my arms and it defiantly won't make me feel better.

My father reaches over, squeezing my shoulders. I look over at him and notice that he has tears in his eyes as well.

"Your pain is my pain, son. I can't bear to see you hurting like this."

We get into the car soon after, the whole drive home is silent.

We pull into my driveway, and I get out the car and make my way to the front door. I walk in, and over to the living room, where my sister, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie are huddled together. They all look up when they hear me approach, and I see that their eyes are as watery and bloodshot as mine are. My mother comes down the stairs, and asks my father if there's any news yet.

"Not yet… They're doing everything they can to find her. It'll be soon, I know it." he says, walking over to where my mother is and pulls her into a hug. Her eyes land on my as she rests her head on my father's shoulder. 'I love you' she mouths to me, and I nod my head, sinking deeper into the couch.

I don't know how, but I fall asleep. I dream of Bella, how she was that night when we were in the meadow… In our meadow. The way the moonlight danced across her nude flesh, the way she was dewed with sweat, the way her lips lit mine on fire when they touched. I remember her eyes as I stared into them, running my hands down her body and feeling her tremble under my touch.

I can hear her clearly as she told me she loved me as she looked into my eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes reaching my depths, owning my soul.

I awake all of a sudden. Jumping up, and looking around when I realize I'm not in my room. I calm down when I see that I'm in the living room, cuddles up on the couch. I look around the room, and see all of my loved ones surrounding me, all deep in sleep. I could not have asked for better people to be in my life. As uncomfortable as they all look scrunched up on these couches and chairs, they are all here for me. Knowing they love Bella as much as I do, and they are going through the same pain I am, is almost comforting. With these people by my side, I have hope.

Hope that we will find Bella.

Hope that everything will turn out in the end.

Hope that justice will be brought on everyone that took her from me.

Hope that she can love me once more.

I awake again, this time it's bright outside. The morning sun flittering through the windows, the rays of light warming me instantly.

But that's not what woke me.

I hear my father talking to someone in the other room. His voice is frantic, and as I stand up from the couch, he comes running into the living room, with my mother behind him.

"We need to go, Edward" he says, and runs to the counter to grab his keys.

"What's happening?" I ask as I follow him out the door and over to the car.

"I'll tell you on the way"

Charlie POV

I leave the meeting with Detective Felix right after Edward did. My little girl is missing, and I'm sitting there listening to this asshole talk about how we have a limited amount of time to find her before it's too late.

As I walk out to my patrol car, I think about Bella growing up. I see my beautiful little girl with pigtails, playing with her Barbie dolls, begging me for a Barbie Camaro. I remember her face Christmas morning as she opening the box and squealed with delight when she saw that I had gotten her the damn thing. I remember her asking me why her mommy didn't love her, why she left her and didn't want to come back. Night after night I had to watch my baby girl cry, promising me she'd be a good girl if her mom would come back.

I think back to the time she started middle school, and after the first day, came home begging me for a bra and how red my face was the entire time we were at the mall, picking out bra's for her, until a saleslady offered to help her.

I smile when I thing of the day I met Rosalie, and realized how great they were together and immediately knew they would be friends for a long time.

Then I think about the day I met her new 'friends' Alice and Edward Cullen. The minute I saw him, I knew I was in trouble. The way him and Bella looked at each other, the way everything around them didn't matter when they were together, they would stay focused only on themselves. The late night phone calls and her spending the night over there, claiming to be hanging out with Alice.

What surprised me was how they actually believed themselves when they said they were just friends. Now, she's missing and if there's anyone who's going to be out there looking for her as hard as me, it'll be him.

Edward Cullen.

I get in my car, and go over to the first of the roadblocks I had set up, hoping there's some good news.

"I'm sorry, Chief. We've checked every car that's passed, and there's no sign of Bella, or her captors." Officer Jones tells me as I pull up along side where he's standing. I drive to the two other's, and get the same answer.

I have no idea what to do with myself, so I drive around, searching, for what, I don't know. Maybe I'm hoping to find Bella walking down the street, or getting into a car.

After an hour, and searching the entire city of Forks- 3 times, I drive back to the police station. I park in my spot, go inside, and get behind my desk. I turn on the lamp sitting on my desk, because it's getting dark outside. I pick up the phone and check the messages, trying to see if maybe I got a call back from anyone who is helping to find Bella, but there's nothing.

I lean back in my chair, trying to keep my head tilted back so that I can try and keep the tears in my eyes, but they overflow, and spill down the sides of my face.

I fell helpless. I feel like there's nothing I can do. If I could, I'd knock down every damn door in this town and search every house from bottom to top, for my daughter.

The sound of my phone ringing wakes me. I don't even remember falling asleep, but I reach over and pick it up quickly.

"Chief Swan" I say into the phone.

"Chief, this is Detective Felix Witt…. I have some news for you. I'll be at the station in 10" I hang up, and bring my hands up to my chest as I feel it start to swell with promise. I pace around the desk, waiting impatiently for the detective to get here. I look up at the clock every 5 seconds, wishing it would move faster so that I could be closer to getting my baby home.

Exactly 12 minutes after the call, Detective Felix walks in, with a tall blonde man trailing him with a laptop bag, and a briefcase. I want to complain since he kept me waiting 2 long minutes, but I decide against it and take my seat behind my desk, bouncing with restlessness.

Detective Felix sits across from me, and introduces me to his partner, Detective Ben Morris. I nod my head in acknowledgement, and then turn my head back to Felix. Thankfully, he starts to explain what's going on.

"We got a call from the Oakland Police Department about 2 hours ago. They were the ones who notified us of the body of Victoria St Marks being found" he looks at me to make sure I'm keeping up and I nod once, and he continues.

"The night Victoria was dumped, there were workers working down the street who saw a suspicious vehicle driving to the landfill." he says, and holds his hand out to Morris, who opens the briefcase and hands him a picture. He places the picture down on the desk in between us, and he points to an all black Cadillac parked next to the water.

"We found out who was driving that car that night, and they we're brought in for questioning. His name was Michael Sprock, and after intense questioning, we were able to get the whole story out of him" he turns to his partner again, and motions for him to take out the laptop, which he does, places it on the desk, and opens it before pressing the power button to turn it on.

"Mr. Sprock told us that he was dumping the body for his employer, a Mr. Gene Fausto. Of course, Fausto was picked up quick and after hours of questioning, he finally admitted that he bought Victoria from this website." he leans over the computer, and the sound of the keys clicking fills the room. After a minute or two, he turns the computer to me and I see he's on a website called, "Concupiscent Ladies Auction"

"He told us that he became a member of this site, and every chance he gets, he places bids on women on here. He explained to us that how this site works, is there's pictures and a little bit about the girls. You place your bid, and whoever wins, gets the girl delivered right to their door step." He's scrolling down the pictures of all the girls, and I get a little light headed, seeing all those girl on there, for sale like they were a damn dog, or something. He stops and tells me to look at the picture he's landed on.

My heart leaps out of my chest, and my stomach drops to me feet, simultaneously.

Right in front of me, on the computer screen, is a picture of my little girl. It's her senior portrait that I'm looking at. She has on a black off the shoulder top, which really was just a wrap they placed over the girls tube tops, and the fake pearls they gave her to wear. I feel tears start to pool in my eyes, but I push them back down. I need to be strong for my baby….

"We have agents working on this right now, trying to locate where they are working on the site from, but we need to move quick. They delete the website, and send out emails to the members with the new site weekly so they can't be tracked."

I nod my head and stand up, starting to pace around the room. All I can think about is how close we are to finding her… it's right on the horizon, and it feels like I can almost touch it.

The sound of Felix's cell phone going off brings me back to the present time, and I run over to him.

"Yes… Thank you.. We'll be there" he says, and then snaps his phone shut.

"They know where they are… they're going to take a little bit as they monitor what going on at the site, but they say we should get on a plane now…."

"Where are we going?" I ask, already halfway out the door.

"Nevada"

I grab my cell phone from my pocket, and dial Carlisle, letting him know what's going on. He says he'll meet me at the airport and he hangs up quickly.

"I'm coming, Bells. Hang tight, Baby"

EPOV

My father and I jump in the car, and he starts speeding off down the road.

"What happened, dad? Where are we going?" I ask.

"They know where Bella is…. We're on our way to the airport"

I close my eyes, and my breathing deepens.

"Do they have her?" I ask and he looks over at me and shakes his head.

"Not yet, but they think they might have found where she's being kept."

That's all I need to hear. I lean back in the chair, and think of seeing Bella again. Having her in my arms. I hope we get there in time to see James, so I can fucking strangle that fucker with my bare hands.

The trees whiz by the window as we make our way to Seattle. We're halfway there when dad's cell phone rings from the center console. I reach over and pick it up after glancing over at him, and having him motion for me to get it. I look at the caller ID and see that it's my mom.

"Hey mom" I say

"Hi Edward. Are you guys there yet?" she asks

"Almost. Dad is going 105 as we speak, so we'll be there within the next 35 minutes"

"Good. Well, your flight leaves in an hour and 15 minutes, gate 12, Ok. Remember to call us when you know anything" I tell her I will and I hang up, and tell my father the flight information.

We pull into the parking garage at SeaTac airport, and we run all the way inside, and over to check in and we sprint again once we have a tickets in hand. We make it to the gate and luckily, they're already seating, so we run down the jet way and make our way onto the plane.

I briefly wonder where Chief Swan is, and like he read my mind, I hear him call out to my father and me from the back of the plane.

"Charlie… Have you heard any news yet?" I ask once I make my way over to him. He shakes his head and looks over at Detective Felix, who speaks up.

"They're getting a team together to search the house they found… they should get mobile in about an hour."

"Please take your seats…" the flight attendant says from behind me. I turn around and follow my father to our seats.

We don't talk during the 2 hours of the flight. My eyes stay in front of me, staring at the back of the seat the entire time. My father doesn't even attempt to say anything to me, he knows all I'm concerned about is getting Bella back.

We finally make our descent into Nevada, and I'm so anxious, my leg is bobbing up and down and my fingers are digging into the armrests. We all practically run off of the plane, and Detective Felix turns his phone on, and calls the person he's been in contact with to see if they've raided the house yet. My father and Charlie go to rent a car, leaving me with Felix as he tells me they went into the house about 5 minutes ago, and they are clearing everyone out.

After what seems like forever, My father and Charlie finally get the cars. I hop in the passenger side of my father's rented Lincoln, and Felix jumps into Charlie's Ford. Charlie takes off as soon as Felix is halfway in the car. We follow, weaving through the Las Vegas traffic as we try to get there. The feeling that I'll be with Bella again is overwhelming. I hope they keep James and Alec there for a while so I can knock some of their fucking teeth out.

After 20 minutes or so, we pull onto a street swarming with Swat, and police officers. My father slams the car in park, and I jump out, and start running for where the action is.

"Bella!!?!" I yell out as I run, but before I can get too close, I feel arms wrap around my waist and pull me back.

"You can't go in there, son." the officer says

"Please. My girlfriend is in there.." I say, as Charlie, Felix and my father catch up with me. Felix takes out his badge and flashes it, which immediately causes the officer to let go of his hold on me. We walk past him, and my head is going left and right, trying to see if I can find Bella in this mess of people.

Felix walks over to the first officer he sees who is in the middle of all of this, and he flashes his badge and starts asking questions.

"Have any arrests been made?" he asks.

"Yes, sir. We've arrested 5 men, one of them being Alec Richardson himself" Felix nods his head, and looks to the police truck, where the men are being held, I guess.

"What about the girls?" he asks

"We found 3 girls…. 1 of which was… deceased" he says.

All of the blood leaves my face, and I suddenly feel faint. The world around me is spinning, and I can feel my knees begin to go weak.

"What did the girl look like…. Did she look like this?" Felix asks, holding out a picture of Bella for him to see. I look over at him, praying, hoping he says no…

He looks at the picture for a second and then shakes his head.

"No, sir" I let go of a breath I wasn't even aware I had been holding, and I bend over, grabbing my knees, and waiting for the blood to start circulating once again.

But what the officer says next has me feeling sick all over again…

"I haven't seen that girl at all, sir"

* * *

**:)**

**Ok, so I'm almost done writing this story and at this moment, it looks like there will be 7-8 more chapters left.... Once I finish writing it, I'll start to update daily, or at least every other day. **

**Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review... seriously, I love it when my blackberry goes off letting me know I have a review :)**

**-Pardonthepun aka Ana **


	23. Chapter 23: Going Under

**Warning!! This chapter is fucked up.... don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Going Under

BPOV

I wake up in the dark room once again. My vision is blurry and my head is killing me, but as I reach up to cradle my head, the chains rattle and I suddenly remember where I am. I look around, not seeing much in the darkened room, but the candle by Sunny's bed. I sit up on the bed, leaning my head down to rest in my hands and letting a couple of tears fall.

"You awake, Hunny?" I hear Sunny ask from across the room. I nod my head before remembering that the room was pitch black, then I squeak out a 'yes'. She starts to cough, and then excuses herself.

"I'm sorry, my throat is killing me and this cough is only making it worse." she says, and I immediately feel bad for her. These monsters in this place won't give her anything for her cold. They're going to let her cough her damn brains out, and let her throat get raw and they won't give a fuck.

"It's Ok, Sunny" I say. I hear her bed shift and the squeak of the bed coils.

"You never did tell me your name"

"I'm sorry. I'm Bella"

"Where you from?"

"Forks, Washington…. What about you" I ask

"Salt Lake City, Utah" she says. I twiddle my thumbs, not sure what to say now. What do you say to a girl who's being held captive? I mean, do we talk about the weather? We don't talk again. The room is silent, except for the occasional cough and throat clearing from Sunny. I'm running through images of my loved ones in my head, and trying to remember each and every one of their faces, when the door creaks open.

My eyes spring open, and I listen as two sets of feet make their way down the stairs and into the room. They switch on a light and I bring my hand up in front of my face, trying to block out some of the blinding light. When my eyes finally adjust to the light, I look up to see James and the other man who brought me down here before, hovering over Sunny's bed. I can't hear what they're saying, but I look at Sunny, laying on her side, knees tucked up to her chest, and face sweaty and red with fever. The man with the accent, who I hear James call 'Laurent' goes back upstairs, while James stays down here, watching Sunny. Her eyes are hooded and she looks tired, but her eyes don't close at all.

James looks over to me, and blows me a kiss before turning back to Sunny. The sound of footsteps on the stairs causes me to look over where Laurent is coming back down the stairs. He makes his way next to James and hands him something. I don't really catch what it is, but then I see Laurent picking Sunny up and propping her up against the headboard. I wonder what the hell they're doing, but then James lifts his hand and a flash of light bounces off the shiny metal in his hand, which I quickly realize, is a gun.

"No!! What are you doing?" I yell as I get up on my knees. James and Laurent look back at me, and I watch as the hideous smirk travels across James' face.

"She's sick. I can't have any of my other girls get sick…." he says, and turns back towards her. Before I can say anything else, I hear the pop of the gun and watch as Sunny's life is taken right before my eyes. I hang my head over the side of the bed, and spill bile from my empty stomach down onto the cement floor. I empty my stomach, and soon I'm dry heaving, clutching at my stomach and squeezing my eyes shut, willing myself to forget what I just saw.

James walks over to me, and lifts my head up, grabbing the sides of my face.

"Bella…. You shouldn't cry…. It turns me on" he says, and then bends down, pressing his lips to mine. I feel the urge to vomit again, but I do my best to keep it down.

"Wh- Why did you do that??" I ask, in between sobs once his disgusting lips leave mine. His look darkens, and I suddenly want to crawl back and hide.

" I fucking told you… she was sick…. Plus, she wasn't even getting bids, I would have done it even if she wasn't sick…" I don't know why this surprised me, James is a monster. I turn my head away from him and he chuckles and yells for Laurent to take care of the mess. The tears sting my eyes as the come, and then fall down my face and onto the filthy mattress. I look up and see Laurent carrying Sunny's lifeless body out of the room, her arms at her side, swaying with every step he takes.

James POV

I switch off the light after Laurent takes that sick bitch out of the room, and climb the stairs behind him. I flick off the light, plunging the room into darkness and closing the door behind me.

"Where do you want me to put her, boss?" he asks, and I shrug my shoulders.

"Put her out back until I can get Vincent to dumb her body somewhere." I say and I watch as Laurent carries that nasty bitch out of the room. Maybe I'll ask Vincent to take her out into the middle of the desert and dump her. I doubt the vultures will leave anything behind.

I walk into the living room, where Alec is on his laptop, probably monitoring the auctions we have going on right now. There are now 3 girls here, waiting to be sold. Well, 4 if you count dead girl, bit I don't.

Ever since yesterday, the bidding for Bella, which was once between 3 men, is now down to 2. Antonio couldn't handle a fighter, but Richard and Claude loved it. Right now, they are bidding against each other, and the numbers are way past what I expected to get for her. I take a seat next to Alec, and lean over to see how much it's up to now.

"We're in the 10's now" Alec says, looking up at me and smiling. "It should be over fairly soon. I've put out a notice that bidding on Bella will be over tonight at midnight, and then whoever won will get her delivered to them tomorrow" I nod my head. We still have other girls here, but none of them will get us cash like Bella is getting us. I take a peek at the exact number, and see that it's at $12 Million.

I decide to get some rest, seeing as how I was up late last night, searching the city for new girls. I tell Alec to wake me up when Bella's auction is over and he agrees to. I take the steps 2 at a time, slowly untying my tie as I hit the second floor, and walk down the hall into my bedroom. I toss my tie over to the chair in the corner of the room, and quickly unbutton my shirt. I slide it off, staying in my wife beater, and start to unzip my slacks.

I get into the bed, in boxers and the wife beater, and slip off into sleep quickly.

I'm awoken awhile later by Laurent. I look over at the clock side table and see that it's just after midnight, and I know he's here to tell me who is getting Bella, so we can start the preparations.

"Richard won." he says.

"How much?" I ask and he smiles big

"21.." my eyes widen and I feel like they're going to pop out of my damn head.

"Holy shit!" I yell out, and he nods. "We'll start getting her ready tomorrow morning for delivery… shit, I'm going to come along to deliver her. That fucking Richard deserves a damn handshake." I say. Laurent laughs and leaves the room, telling me he'll see me around 10 tomorrow morning.

I lay back on my pillow, amazed that Bella was bought for so much.

Would I have paid that much for her? I ask myself

I think back to that night when I had her squirming under me… Her face red and contorted in pain. The sounds of her begging me to get off of her because I was hurting her. The feel of her tightness wrapped around me…

Fuck yea, I'd pay that much for her.

BPOV

I try my best to stay awake, but I find myself drifting off every once in a while. I'm jolted awake when I remember her face and the gun being brought up to her head. The sound of the gun going off, and the splatter of the insides of her head going everywhere.

Just a couple of hours ago, she was alive and we were talking… now, she's gone. I sit up on the bed, and pull my knees up to my chest. I rest my head and arms on top of my knees and start out into the darkness, trying not to remember her body as it twitched and her life was taken from her.

I somehow fall asleep, and stay asleep for a while, and next thing I know, I'm being woken up by the sound of the door opening and footsteps coming down the stairs. I blink my sleepy eyes as the bright light comes on again. James and Laurent are standing there, watching me and I lift my head and bring my legs down. James walks over to the side of the room, behind the stairs and Laurent walks over to me, lifting me up and placing me down on my two feet, and unhooks my hands before grabbing the hem of my shirt. I slap his hands away and ask him what the fuck he thinks he's doing. He laughs and then reaches up, grabbing my neck in his hands and leaning into me.

"I will fucking kill you just like your little friend, ok? Just shut the fuck up and do as we say."

He reaches for my shirt again, and this time I let him. He slips the shirt over my head, and then reaches around to unhook my bra. He tosses the bra to the floor, where my shirt is and then reaches for the button of my pants, tugging them down with my panties and throwing them to the side, to join my other clothes. He moves me to an empty spot in the room, against a wall and leaves me there. James comes back from behind the stairs with a green garden hose, and a bucket full of sudsy water. He lifts the hose, and turns it on, quickly bringing it up to me and spraying me with the ice cold water.

I scream, the water hitting me hard, feeling like a bunch of tiny pinpricks all over my skin, but he doesn't stop. He wets me from head to toe, and then puts the hose down and walks over to me. He picks up the bucket, and as I shiver uncontrollably, he reaches in the water, and brings out a sponge. He begins to rub small circles over my body, leaving soap trails where he'd just been. He tells me to hold out my arms and when I don't do it, he lifts them for me, roughly. He scrubs under my armpits, over my arms, on my shoulders and over my chest. He passes over my breasts and his grin widens when he see my hardened nipples, pointed out from the extreme cold.

He bends forward, and brings his mouth to one of my peaks, running his tongue around it, before bringing it in between his teeth and biting hard.

I scream out from the pain, and he laughs.

"You know what you screaming does to me, Bella" he says, and reaches down with his dry hand, and grabbing the bulge in his pants. I shut my mouth; the rising bile making it's way up my throat. I don't think James will be too happy if I were to vomit on him, so I keep my mouth shut and try and focus on other things while he washes me. I almost lost it when he started washing me down there, and moved to sponge out of his hand. The feel of his bare hands touching me like that is something I wish I could fucking block out.

He steps back after every inch of my body is soaped up and walks back over to the hose and turns it on. My body is already shivering from the temperature in the room and the fact that I was already wet, so the water doesn't feel as cold as it did before. I stand there as he works the hose from my head to my toes, taking all of the soap off.

"Get the soap in between your legs, Bella" he says. I reach down and quickly wash the soap off of me, and look back up. I try to avoid James' face but I catch a glimpse of him rubbing the front of his pants and I shudder.

The water stops and he drops the hose down to the ground. The sound of the metal hitting the floor and his footsteps as he makes his way over to and up the stairs echo through the brightly lit room. I stand there, arms wrapped around myself and shivering from head to toe, wondering what the fuck they're going to do to me.

Laurent and James come back awhile after that. I don't know how long it's been, but I'm already dry, my hair is too, hanging in a knotty mess down my back. Laurent walks over to me with a black mess of fabric in his hands.

"Put your arms up over your head" he says. I raise my arms and he steps forward, holding out the black thing, which I see now is a dress. He slides it over my arms and over my head and tugs the tight fitting outfit down my body. The back of the dress barely covers my ass, and my tits, which aren't that big, are spilling out of the front. They both turn to leave back up the stairs, but I call out to them, causing them both to turn around and look back at me.

"Why am I dressed like this?" I ask. James chuckles and walks over to me, bringing his hand up to my arm and slowly running the back of his hand up and down the length of my arm.

"You're going to your new home today, baby.." tears start streaming down my face. Sunny was right, they are going to sell me… I start to sob harder and I bury my face in my hands.

Suddenly, I feel James' hand clutching the hair at the back of my head. He brings my face up to his and slowly kisses me on the lips.

"I know you're going to miss me, baby, but you made me so much fucking money…. It's incredible, but then again, you're worth it" he releases my hair and starts to walk away, but the hate and disgust I feel for him can't be contained a minute longer.

"You fucking piece of shit!!!" I yell out. I watch as he stops walking and swivels around to face me.

"What the fuck did you just call me?" he says through clenched teeth. He starts stepping towards me, probably wanting me to back down, but I've had enough of his ass.

"FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. You're not going to get away with this…. I know people are looking for me right now and when they find me, you're a dead man" I say. He's right in front of me now, and in one swift movement, his hands go from at his side, to around my neck. I start coughing, struggling for breath, which only makes him squeeze tighter.

"You think people are looking for you, bitch? Nobody gives a fuck…. And even if they do, they'll never find you. By this time tomorrow, you'll be at your new master's house getting fucked and beaten while I spend the money I got for you." I'm tugging at his hands, trying to make him loosen his hold on me, and as he finishes talking, he releases me, and I crumble to the floor, gasping for breath.

He walks away then, shutting off the light as he passes it and walks up the stairs, leaving me, once again, in the cold and dark room.

I don't believe that nobody is looking for me… I remember Edward's voice when I told him where I was, how he told me he'd come get me right then. I know he's out there, looking for me, probably with my father…

Charlie

Tears well in my eyes, and I let them fall.

I know they're looking for me, but maybe James is right… Maybe they won't find me.

James POV

That fucking bitch…

I reach the door and swing it open, walking into the bright room. I stomp my way through the house, breaking anything I can get my hands on. I pick up a vase and toss it at the wall, and watch as it shatters into a million pieces. I knock everything off of the dinging room table, sending candles, glasses and plates all falling to the floor.

"James!" I hear Alec yell and I look up and see him right in the doorway.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he says, stepping towards me.

"Are the arrangements for Bella made already?" I ask, ignoring his damn question and wiping away the sweat from my face. He nods his head and narrows his eyes at me.

"Yes, I'll have the car brought up to the back. Are you going with Laurent?" I nod my head, and he leaves the room. I'm definitely going with Laurent to take her, I might just stay and watch for a couple of hours as Richard makes her suffer. Richard is a sick fuck, he has a thing for seeing a girl in pain, and he usually puts them through a lot of it. That's just what that bitch needs….

"LAURENT!" I yell and he pops up in the doorway.

"Go get Bella…. The car should be out back" I say. He nods and walks past me to the door that leads downstairs. I make my way out to the car and slide in the backseat.

Laurent comes out with Bella a couple of minutes later, and he shoves her into the backseat and shuts the door. I smile up at her, and take notice that the side of her face is red.

"There's no point in fighting it, Bella. You should just accept what's going to happen to you" I say. Tears are streaming down her face, and all I can thing of is how much Richard is going to fucking love seeing her cry, shit, I love it too.

The car starts and we start down the road, on our way to the airport.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24: Hysteria

**Ok, so let me just say that I have no idea about what goes on in airports. I'm scared shitless of airplanes, and the last time I was on one, was when I was 1 year old. So yes, 22 years later, and I haven't stepped foot onto another plane since. Please keep that in mind when you read these next couple of chapters.**

**I repeat: I don't know a damn thing about planes and airports, because I'm a chicken shit.... Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Hysteria

_He looks at the picture for a second and then shakes his head._

"_No, sir" I let go of a breath I wasn't even aware I had been holding, and I bend over, grabbing my knees, and waiting for the blood to start circulating once again._

_But what the officer says next has me feeling sick all over again…_

"_I haven't seen that girl at all, sir"_

EPOV

"Wh- What do you mean? Have you checked everywhere, is there a chance she could be somewhere you haven't look yet?" I hear Charlie ask. I want to say something, but I can't find my voice. My throat is tightening and my hands are shaking and I can't seem to catch a breath.

I stand back and watch as the officer shakes his head.

"We've cleared out the whole house, sir. That girl isn't in there" Charlie falls to his knees, and while that's all I feel like doing too, the rage that is coursing through me just won't let me give up. I walk off, heading straight to the police van that is holding all of the assholes from inside, and I grab the back door handle, and pull. The animals in the back of the van all squint and blink as the bright light floods in, momentarily blinding them. Their eyes adjust after a while and their eyes widen, but they don't look at me.

I hear the sound of officers rushing over to me once they see what I've just done, but Felix shows his badge and gets them to calm down a bit before standing behind me, waiting to see what I'm about to do.

"Where is Bella?" I yell into the car. No one turns their heads to me, even acknowledging that I'm there.

"ISABELLA SWAN…. Where is she?" I ask. I look around, at all the faces of the pieces of shit that have probably been making Bella's life a living hell for these past couple of days, and I lose it.

I fucking lose it.

I hop up into the back of the car, and grab the first guy I get my hands on. I grab him by the collar of his shirt, and with all the strength I can muster, I pull him up to me and I lock my eyes to his.

"Where is she?" the guy I'm holding, who must be same height and weight as me, but he has blonde hair and brown eyes, he turns his head away from me. I raise my hand and ball it into a fist and send it flying straight to his jaw. The guy lets out a grunt and winces, and I shake him, sending his head flying back in forth.

"Where is she?"

Still no answer.

Then I remember the name of the other guy who was working with James.

"Alec… Alec Richardson." I say, but no one looks at me. "Which one of you assholes is Alec?" I ask again and from behind me, I hear the rustling of papers. I look back and Felix is there, with Charlie and he hands me a picture of Alec. I stare down at the photograph, taking in the eyes of this monster, the so called "mastermind" behind all of this. The one who orchestrated all of the pain and fear Bella went through. I bring my head up, searching the van for this man, this monster.

"You…" I look to the man sitting in the seat next to the iron bars separating the drivers from the criminals. The man has dark hair, and is wearing a nice suit and tie. "Where is she? What have you done with her" I ask him. He slowly lifts his head to meet my eyes and his lips stretch out into a slow smile before he lets out a chuckle.

"You'll never find her, boy. She's on her way right now to her new owner…. Just give it up" before I even know what's happening, my hands are wrapped around his neck, squeezing the life out of him. He brings his handcuffed arms up and tries to claw my fingers off of his neck, but I'm not letting go. This fucker just tells me, nonchalantly that the girl I love has been sold, and that I should just 'give up'. I watch as his face turns red, and I have every intention of taking this man's life away like he did mine. If I never find Bella again, my life goes with her

"Please… don't hurt him" I hear a man say from across the van, I look up, not letting go of Alec's neck, and I see the man I had a hold of before. "James and Laurent took her not too long ago.. They were on their way to the airport to catch their flight… if you hurry, you might be able to catch them.."

I look back at Alec, and shake him once, "Is it true?" I ask him, and he stays still..

"Please Alec…. I can't lose you" the man says from across the truck. I look between the two men, and the look of adoration on the men's faces almost make me feel like I'm intruding. After their silent exchange, Alec closes his eyes and slowly nods, confirming that what the man has just said is correct.

"Where were they going?" I ask and this time, Alec answers.

"Connecticut…Private plane" I let go of Alec and jump out of the van. Charlie and Felix were right behind me so they heard everything that was said, and Charlie takes the keys out and runs towards his car. My father, who was talking with one of the officers at the scene sees us all running towards the cars and starts after us, pulling out his keys and running over to his car

"No, let's take my car" he says, we all run into the Mercedes and he runs to the drivers side. I take my seat in the passenger side and Charlie and Felix take their seats in the back. Before my father's door is even closed, the keys are in the ignition and the car is squealing out of the driveway.

We're on the highway and as my father drives, I take out his phone and search for a map of the airport to see if I can find where the private flights leave from. I pull up the map, and try my best to memorize it. I don't want to waste time when we get there, so I look for the easiest route and groan when I see we have to go through security no matter which way we come from.

"Dad, we don't have too long… I know where the terminal is but we need to hurry up" I say and he nods his head, and presses the gas pedal down further. The sound of the wind whooshing by is the only sound right now. Everyone is silent, trying not to think of how close we're cutting it. I know that if we don't make it in time, I will probably never see Bella again.

I wonder how she is right now… are they being cruel? Are they hurting her? I can't bear to think of Bella hurt, and being mistreated. Tears start to pool in my eyes, but I do my best to keep them at bay, not wanting to loose it when we're so close to getting her back…

I look back to the phone, blinking back tears and take a look at the map of the airport once more. I'm not familiar at all with the airport here, so I worry about finding my way around. Every second will count today, and I don't want to lose her just because I didn't know where the fuck we're going.

Five minutes later, my father pulls into the departing flights area of the airport. I run out, before the car is completely stopped, and run in through the sliding glass doors, searching frantically for her.

I look around to see if I see her walking with James anywhere, I search through the crowds of people but there's just too many people.

So I start to call her name out.

"Bella! Bella!" I scream out and look around, trying to see if I see her anywhere. I hear running footsteps coming up fast behind me. I turn around and see my father, Felix and Charlie all come up. Felix starts showing people pictures of Bella and Charlie takes out his wallet, doing the same thing. My father comes up to stand with me and together we walk over to the security check and look around. As we're looking, we hear Felix yell something and he starts running towards us. "She was here…. " he says, and we wait as he makes his way to where we are.

Felix comes running after us with Charlie next to him, and he flashes his badge to the people in the security line.

"We need to go through." Is all he says, and we pass the gate, and take off at a sprint to catch the shuttle to the gates.

AS I get closer, I hear them announce that the doors are about to shut, so I pick up the pace, full on charging to the doors. I see the doors start to close, and I throw myself through the opening, making it in a second before the doors shut on me. I look back, and see my father, Charlie and Felix standing there on the other side of the glass door with worried looks on their faces.

The shuttle starts to move, and I hear my father yell "Be careful, Son. Don't do anything crazy"

I nod my head, and take my seat. To be honest, I can't say I won't do something that my father will deem as crazy. I do know that the second I see Bella, I'm getting her back, no matter who I have to kill to do it.

Charlie POV

You know that feeling you get when you get the worse news you could possibly receive and you don't know how to react so you stand there, motionless from the pain ripping through your heart?

I do.

When that officer told us he hadn't seen Bella inside the house, my whole world crashed around me. My baby. My beautiful little girl, gone. I brought my hand up to my chest and clutched on to it, willing the pain to go away, but knowing that it wouldn't. I choked out a question, but once it was answered, I slunk down to my knees, feeling defeated. I had to fight to get myself back up again, telling myself that I had to make things better, and nothing would be better until I found her.

Not until my baby was safe.

I will forever be thankful for Edward. He went right to work and got information that could possibly save her, when I couldn't. I'm a police officer, and I couldn't even be strong for my own kid. I watched as he jumped into the back of the van, grabbing random men by the throat and asking for information about Bella, and then asking for Alec when no one wanted to talk to him. I wanted to rip Alec's throat out when he told him Bella was on her way to her new owner and that we should just move on, as if I could just forget about my daughter.

Bella was the one that saved me from myself. Years ago, when her mother left, I was heartbroken. Renee left me and her daughter to go and create a new life with a new man and it broke me. As much as I wanted to just ball myself into a corner and wallow in my miseries, I knew Bella needed me.

I got up every morning, and was able to go on with life because of her. For years, I hated Renee, I hated that she left my baby without a mother and that she didn't care enough to at least keep in contact with her, but then I realized that it was the best thing Renee could have done for us. She gave me Bella, and she gave Bella a parent that she deserved, one that would be there for her always.

When Edward got the information of where they had taken her, we all took off running and Carlisle told us to get into his car, which we did. I had never seen the speedometer reach triple digits before in my life, but the fact that Carlisle was breaking the speed limits to get to my daughter, made it ok. I watched Edward in the front seat as he stared down at the phone, looking at the map of the airport with a look of concentration on his face. I saw his eyes start to water, so I turned my head, not wanting Edward to feel like less of a man, just because he was shedding tears, when the truth was, I felt like crying too.

Edward was out of the car before it even stopped in front of the airport. Those 5 minutes we spent by the ticket counters are all a blur to me now. I know I took out my wallet and started showing pictures of Bella to random people, hoping someone had seen her.

Someone had…

"Yea, I saw her walk in with two men as I was coming back from the shuttle ." a man says, carry on in hand. He was making his way out to the taxi area, but thank god he decided to stop and talk to us when he saw Bella's picture.

"How long ago?" I ask the man standing in front of me.

"Shit, no longer then 10 minutes ago, I'd say" I thank him and run to Felix, telling him what the man just told me.

"Come on" he says, and takes off running towards the security line where Carlisle and Edward are standing by, looking at all of the people in the lines and searching for Bella. Felix yells at them that she was here. Felix and I reach them, and he flashes his badge and tells them we need to go through, making the guards step back and let us run through towards the shuttles.

From the corner of my eyes, I can see Edward, running through the airport, anxious to get Bella, just like I am. I know before she was taken, Edward and Bella had not been talking because of the pictures.

Edward and Bella had been friends for years, and every time he would come over, I'd watch them as they interacted. I waited 4 years for them to tell each other what I already knew…

They loved each other.

When they finally made it official, I was glad. Edward is a good guy. Plays sports, good grades, family oriented, and I was glad that Bella was finally getting what I knew she wanted for so long.

Then the event at lunch happened, and it changed everything. She was crying all of the time, when you talked to her, it wasn't Bella you were talking to, she was like a zombie. She barely ate, didn't sleep, dark circles under her eyes and she was always hanging out with James….

I blink the tears out of my eyes, thinking about how that scum came into my house, planning what he would do to my baby.

The way he looked at her should have set off warning bells in my head. He didn't look at her like a friend would look at another friend, hell, he didn't look at her like a guy who liked a girl would. He looked at her like she was his prey.

The memory of his sniveling fucking face cause me to run faster behind Edward and Carlisle. I hear as it's announced that the shuttle will be leaving in a minute, and I charge on. By this time, Edward is well ahead of all of us, pushing through people to get to the shuttle, and once it comes into view, I know we only have a couple of seconds to get on. I watch as the doors start to close, but Edward doesn't stop moving. The doors are halfway closed and I watch as Edward jumps into the cabin, right before the doors shut. We make it over before the shuttle starts towards the boarding gates, and I hear Carlisle say something about being careful and not doing anything crazy, and I watch as Edward looks back, gives a slight nod of his head, and takes a seat as the shuttle pulls out.

If I didn't know before, I know now, that besides me, Edward would do anything for Bella.

And this time, it just might be what saves her.

* * *

**Reviews are my drug.... :)**

**-Ana**


	25. Chapter 25: Saving Me

Chapter 25: Saving Me

James POV

Laurent pulls into the parking garage at the airport, and he shuts the car off. I watch him leave the drivers seat and runs around the car, opening the door for me and Bella to get out. I reach under my seat and grab the little black case. I'll need this is I sense Bella is going to start going crazy.

"Give us a minute, Laurent" I tell him and he nods and shuts the car door. I watch as Bella's eyes meet mine and she shrinks back against the leather seat. I bring my hand out and grab her arm roughly.

"Try anything, and I will kill you where you stand, and then call some people to go and take care of your family and friends in that shitty little town you came from, got it?" she sucks her lips into her mouth and begins to chew on it, and nods her head. Fucking pathetic little bitch. I bring my hand up and knock on the window, and Laurent opens the door for me.

I get up, and smooth the front of my shirt down, then reach inside the car for Bella's hand. She scoots up to the door and tries to get out of the car without grabbing my hand. I lean down and look her in the face.

"If I fucking hold out my hand for you, you need to grab it…. Do you understand?" she doesn't nod or say anything. Instead, she just holds her hand out and grab mine.

"Good girl" I say, and help her out of the car. Laurent shuts the door behind us and together, we all walk from the car to the elevators. Once the doors open and we make our way into the elevator, I press the close door button quickly, not wanting to have to share the elevator with anyone else in case Bella gets ballsy. The doors shut before anyone has a chance to get on with us and I breathe a sigh of relief.

The ride to our floor is silent, and I watch her from the corner of my eye as she fidgets. The elevator dings, and I grip on to her tighter as the doors slide open.

Alec got us a private flight, and to get there we have to go through security and take the fucking shuttle to get to the plane, but it's better than flying commercial.

Laurent is walking in front of us as we make our way to security. He takes off his belt and other things that might make the damn metal detector go off and than slips his shows off, walking through the arch. It doesn't go off, and I'm surprised because he always carries a knife or some sort of weapon on him, but I guess he left it today. I push Bella to walk through next, and the machine doesn't make a sound. When my turn comes, I take out the black case from my pocket, and put it on the belt. I take off my shoes, and walk through the detector, not making a sound.

"Sir, you can't take that on the plane" the guard says as I pick up the black case from the belt. I rack my brain, trying to come up with a quick response as to why I need these tranquilizers, when it hits me.

"But, she's diabetic.. She needs this.." I say, as I open the case and show the guard one syringe, except it's not filled with insulin.

"Well sir, it doesn't have the label telling me that's what it is. It could be anything in there. I'm sorry, but you can't take that on with you"

FUCK

"Umm, I'll just give it to her now then" I say. I take the syringe out of the case and release the tip cover. I reach down to Bella's arm, and pinch some of her skin at the back of her arm. I look up to see that the security guard is watching me, which only makes me more nervous.

I bring the needle up and right before I stick it in her, she brings her arm back, hitting me in the chest and causing my thumb to push down on the plunger, sending more than half of the liquid to the ground.

"Fucking bitch" I yell out, and then remember that the guard is still watching. I push the anger back, and look up at him, smiling.

"She does that all the time… she hates getting these shots…" I say, and then grab her arm once more, pinching her skin harder this time and plunging the little bit of liquid into her. I don't know if it'll do much, but at the least it should make her sleepy.

I hand the guard the empty case, and we continue out walk to the shuttle. My hand is still gripping Bella, and I lean down, putting my mouth to her ear.

"Shit like that is going to get you killed, bitch. Don't tempt me" I seethe into her ear. The closer we get to the shuttle, the heavier her steps are getting and I know the medicine is kicking in already. I look over at Laurent, who has taken notice as well and we both smile to each other, knowing that we're almost done with this mess.

We make it to the shuttle right before the doors close, and I pull Bella into the door and sit her down by the window. The shuttle starts to move towards the gates and I'm practically bouncing with anticipation. All we have to do now, is get to the damn terminal, and get on the damn plane.

Get her to her new owner, and pick up my money….

With as much as she was bought for, I'll probably never have to do shit like this again… even though I love it. I love showing up somewhere, and scouting the area, looking for the next girl, my next pay check. I love getting close to them and making them think I'm interested in them. Most of all, I love taking them. The thrill to have their lives in your hands that way…

Fuck that… I can't stop doing this.

The shuttle starts to slow down as we reach the gates and once it stops completely, I grab Bella and drag her up. Her eyes keep shutting on their own, like she's fucking drunk or something, and she stumbles as we make our way to the gate where our flight is leaving from.

We walk through the corridor, passing people taking commercial flights, and make our way to the next building. The building stands by itself, with full glass walls, and people waiting behind counters to take you to your plane. I smile when I see the counter that Alec told me to go to and the woman behind smiles back when she see me looking towards her.

"Private flight for Mr. Costa?" she says, and I nod my head.

"Ok. The plane will be ready in a couple of moments. They're actually filling the plane with gas right now, so if you could take a seat, I'll let you know when the plane gets brought around" she says, never breaking her smile, and I thank her and start to walk over to the large padded chairs scattered in front of the counter. I pull Bella along and she must trip over her feet, because the next thing I know, I'm falling to my side on top of her.

The woman behind the counter rushes over to us as Laurent helps me up. The woman helps Bella up, who now looks like she'd fucking on drugs or something with droopy eyes and saliva dribbling down from the corner of her mouth.

"Is she alright?" the woman asks, and I nod my head and look up at her.

"She's just a little drunk" I say, and shrug my shoulders. The woman laughs and sets Bella back down on her feet before walking back over to the counter. I grab Bella's arm and start pulling her towards the bathrooms, telling Laurent over my shoulder that I'll be right back. I push open the door, and walk us in and over to the sinks. I start the water, cranking up the cold water and cupping some in my hands.

"Here, wash your face off. You look like shit" I tell her as I splash her face with the ice cold water. She must not have known what I was doing because as I throw the water in her face, she must have inhaled and gotten the water up her nose, causing her to cough and start to try and blow the water out of her nose. I have to chuckle at what she's doing right now, and then I shake her after a couple of seconds.

"That's enough, bitch" I say, and then reach down under the faucet and collect more water, splashing it once more on her face. I shut off the water and pull her back, pulling the bottom of her dress up to wipe away the water droplets on her face.

I pull her back out of the bathroom and over to where Laurent is sitting just in time to hear the woman tell me that our plane is pulling out right now. We stand up and wait by the door for our plane to park. I watch as the plane pulls out from the side of the building and turns to stop about a hundred yards away from the door. The woman unlocks the door, and opens it for us, telling us to have a nice flight. I thank her and we all make our way put into the bright Nevada sun and to the plane. After a talking a couple of steps out, I turn around to see the woman still standing in the doorway and before I can turn back around to see where the hell I'm going, I hear the one thing that is sure to ruin my fucking day….

"BELLA!" I hear from the inside of the building. I look back, and down towards the other end of the building, and that's when I see him, running through the building towards the door we just stepped out of.

Fucking Cullen

**BPOV**

The ride to the airport was frightening. As we stepped onto the elevator, I was praying that someone would get on with us and I could save myself then, but no such thing happened. James pressed the close door button 50 times, making sure no one would join us. I kept my eyes down, watching my feet as we made our way to our designated floor. The ding of the elevator made my head shoot up and chills ran down my spine when I realized I was almost at the point of no return as I watched the doors open.

Once I get on that plane, I'm done for. I'll belong to whoever, and I'll probably be tortured or whatever the fuck these sick pieces of shit are into. No one will save me.

My mind wanders to my dad. I know he's out there, looking for me and I know he won't stop until he has me back. I don't know how many days it's been since James took me, but I know that it's been a few. I feel bad for doing this to him, for being so stupid to believe James, for going to his house that night, for having sex with him…. I was fucking stupid. I know I did it all to try and make myself believe I could forget about Edward, but no matter how hard I tried, Edward was always in my mind.

I let a tear slip when I think of his voice the last time I spoke with him. When he told me he'd come get me right then, asked me where James lived. I know if I had been able to tell him, I wouldn't be here. Edward would have came to my rescue. He would have kicked the front door down to get to me, done god knows what to James, and I wouldn't be here.

I'd be with him.

James pulls me out of the elevator, and we make our way towards the security line. While James is preoccupied watching where we're going, I take the chance and look at as many people as I can, making sure to make eye contact with as many people hoping that if maybe someone is looking for me and they ask if anyone's seen me, maybe the people I look at will be able to say they did and I can get found quicker.

_Please don't let my dad have to bring me home in a body bag_

We make it to the security check and Laurent goes first, and once he's gone through James pushes me through the metal detector. It doesn't make a sound, and Laurent stays in front of me, holding me there until James passes through. I look back when I see that the worker is talking to James about the black case. I watch as he opens it and moves closer to me. He tells the man that I'm diabetic and that what's in the syringe is insulin, but I know what it really is. It's what's been knocking me out for however many days I've been with him. The man tells him he can't take it with him because the label telling him it's insulin isn't there. The liquid is already in the syringe. I breathe a sigh of relief when I realize that he isn't going to be able to take it with us.

Then he tells the man he'll give it to me now then.

I begin to panic. He's going to fucking drug me, and I probably will wake up in another strange room, and this time, I wont be coming out.

James pinches my skin on my arm and goes to give me the shot, but before he can inject me, I bring my arm back, smacking him in the chest. I hear him let out a curse, and when I look back at him, I see that when I hit him, I made him push some of the liquid out of the syringe.

He explains to the man that I hate getting these shots, and he pinches my shin on my warm again, this time harder. He sticks the needle deep into my skin and releases the little bit of liquid into me. I feel the burn in my flesh sink into me as the liquid spreads through my bloodstream. James grabs on to my arm, and drags me away from the security line, dragging me to the shuttle. He leans down and whispers something in my ear, but all I can make out is the words, "kill" and "bitch".

As we get closer to the shuttle, I start to get light headed and my steps falter. I look down at my feet, watching them as they walk along the green carpet of the airport as we get closer to the shuttle. I feel a rush of cold air, and then I feel when James' hands push me down into the seat of what I assume is the shuttle. I lean over and press my head against the cold glass of the window and sit there, with my eyes close as I feel the push of the shuttle as we take off towards the gates. I fight to open my eyes once, and nearly throw up from the vision of the world whizzing by my face, so I shut my eyes until I feel the shuttle start to slow down.

Once the shuttle comes to a complete stop, I feel James' hands on me once again, pulling me up by the arms and dragging me to the gates. The sounds of people walking and moving echo in my ear as we make our way through the terminal. I can hear people laughing, people yelling and the click of high heals on the glazed floors along the rolling of wheels from suitcases. I fight to open my eyes once more, and I see that we're walking towards a separate building.

I hear the creek of the door as Laurent opens it, and the burst of cold air as we walk in. The space is open, only a couple of counters with people standing behind them and chairs in front of the counters. Behind the counters, the walls are made completely of glass, and I can see the loading zone for the private planes. I fall in and our of consciousness as I feel James pull me along. I hear him talking to someone, and then we're on the move again, him pulling me at his side when I feel my legs give out and I fall to the floor, the carpet burning the side of my face on impact.

I hear James let out a string of curses and the sound of a woman talking to him. I feel small, sharp nails wrap around my arm, and I feel myself getting pulled up. After hearing nothing but what sounds like muttering from James and the woman from the counter, James starts to drag me through the building again. I hear the creek of another door, and the smell of lemons as we walk into the next room and as I inhale the familiar smell, I inhale a bunch of water. I cough and try to blow the water out from my nose, while James laughs. I feel a splash of water on my face again, and then I feel my dress getting lift up to my face. James grabs me once again and we make our way back into the building. I hear the woman say that the plane is ready and James wraps his hand around my arm harder, before pulling me out. The door opens and this time a gust of warm air rushes past me and I know we're outside.

We're on our way to the plane, and I'm never going to see anyone I love ever again….

"BELLA!" I hear, being yelled from inside the building. I try and turn my head and keep my eye lids from drooping so I can see if the voice I'm hearing is who I think it is. I hear my name called once more, and that's when I see him running through the building.

My Edward.

His eyes are darting around the room, searching for me, but I can't call out. My mouth feels numb and I can't open to call out for him so that he knows I'm here. Tears start to fall down my eyes when I realize I'm just a look away from being saved. James is starting to walk faster now, and I'm barely able to keep up. My feet are slipping out from under me and it's getting harder to keep my balance.

_You're so close, Edward. Please look this way_

"SHIT! SHIT!" I hear him yell. His fingers are digging into my arm and his other hand is in his hair, pulling as he tugs his hand through. He takes off at a run now, pulling me along with him as I stumble, the warm pavement bouncing off heat towards me. We hit the steps of the plane, and James pulls me up.

"Laurent!" I hear him yell and I turn my head to look behind me. Laurent is running away from the plane, taking off towards god knows where.

"Fucking shit" James yells and pulls me the rest of the way up into the plane. He walks to the middle, and grabs me, placing my back against his chest and gripping at my neck. His breathing is deep and quick as he turns us to face the door to the plane. Seconds later I hear the pounding of footsteps on the stairs of the plane and look up to see the shadow of the man I love.

"One fucking move and I'll snap her fucking neck right here." he says, and brings his fingers up to grip my chin.

Silent tears fall down my face when I realize that the people I love have come all this way to find me.

But I don't think I'm getting out of this alive.

* * *

**:) Hmmmm Maybe If everyone that reads this reviews, I might update earlier than Wednesday..... How many reviews does this story have? 97? Take it to 125, and you got the next chapter... even if it's today :) I know you guys can do it and I'll be waiting by to post the next chapter when you do!**

**-Ana**


	26. Chapter 26: Wonderwall

**I just now finished writing this story, so as promised, I'm updating...**

**I'll see you at the bottom...... :)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 26: Wonderwall**_

_**EPOV**_

I wait impatiently for the shuttle to get to the gates. Bella is there, I can feel it, and every second I spend on this damn thing, is a second I could be closer to getting Bella back. My knees are bouncing in anticipation as I look out the window, trying to see how much longer it will be before we get there.

The shuttle starts to slow down, and I jump up from the seat, and stand in front of the window, earning even more strange looks from the other passengers in the cabin. Seconds feel like years as I wait for the doors to open, and once they do, I'm running out of the shuttle and to the gates, yelling out Bella's name.

"BELLA!" I yell as I pass through the gates, dodging people on my way to the building where the private flights go through. I don't know which plane is theirs. I make it to the door of the other building and push past it, bringing myself into the lone building where the private planes take off from.

I keep calling her name, looking left and right for her, but she's nowhere in sight. As I near the end, I see a woman standing in the doorway behind a counter. I look out the windows, and see a medium sized private plane parked parallel to the building and 3 people walking towards it and Bella's face turned towards me.

I see James start to walk faster towards the plane, Bella's feet dragging behind her as she tries to keep from falling down. The third person with them looks back, and immediately starts running away from the plane and away from me, his feet leaving the pavement and hitting the grass sending chunks of dirt flying off of his shoes.

I take off running towards the open door, and as I run through it, the woman standing there grabs my shirt, and tugs me back.

"You can't go out there sir!" she says, but I shrug her off of me, and keep running to the plane where James and Bella have disappeared up the stairs and into the plane. With the sun beaming down on me, and sweat trickling down my face, I reach the first step and climb into the plane.

"One fucking move and I'll snap her fucking neck right here." James says, once I reach the aisle. Going from the bright sunlight outside, to the darkened confines of the plane, I have to squint to see where James and Bella are. My eyes adjust and I see James standing facing me, with Bella's back to his chest, and his hands at her throat. My breathing is ragged, but I ask Bella if she's ok, and she nods her head as much as James' hand around her neck will let her.

"Don't you fucking talk to her!" James yells, causing Bella to flinch. I look from her to him, and narrow my eyes.

"Let her go James" I say, balling my hands up to try and keep my calm. I take a step forward, and he takes a step back, squeezing Bella's neck tighter causing her to yelp out loud.

"I promise if you charge at me, she'll be fucking dead before you even get to touch me" I watch as tears leave a wet trail down Bella's face as she takes in what he's saying. I can tell by the look on her face that she thinks she's done for, but I'll be damned if she doesn't leave here with me. In fact, the only person I plan on having dead by the end of this, is him. I want him to suffer, I want to take his life with my own hands because he thought he could take her. He thought he could take my life.

"What do you want, James?" I ask him, and he looks at me and begins to laugh.

"Well, Cullen. I wanted to take this bitch and take her to her new owner. Then I wanted to get paid, and maybe watch her get fucked one last time…" he says, smiling at me while I let out a growl.

"What's wrong, Cullen? Don't like me to talk about your little whore that way? I mean, I get it. Her pussy is like fucking gold status right? I swear, it's like that shit was made for you…. And then to hear the noises she makes when you're giving it to her…"

I feel the heat rise through my body as I hear him say these things. I know he can see the redness rising to my face and he takes the time to lean his face down to her ear and dart his tongue out, and sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

"If you fucking touched her, I'll…." I start, but James cuts me off.

"Oh, I did touch her. I more than touched her, but don't worry… she did it willingly" he says with a smirk, and kisses her temple.

"You're a fucking liar! She'd never let you touch her" I say, my fingers staring to hurt from keeping them balling into my hand for so long. He lets out a sinister laugh, and rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Tell him Bella" he says. She's still silent after a couple of seconds, so he nudges her and tells her once more to tell me. She looks up at me, and her tears are flowing faster down her face and off of her chin. She slowly shakes her head, and inhales.

She opens her mouth to say something, but the sound of the door to the cock pit opening cuts us off as we all turn to look at the man standing in the doorway, with a gun held right at me.

**Charlie POV**

I'm standing in between Carlisle and Felix as we wait for the next shuttle to come. Felix is yelling for backup to come, and Carlisle is breathing heavily and running his hand through his hair every now and then.

I stand there, every so often tapping my foot, or walking around.

I want my daughter back and knowing that she's so close, yet feeling like she's miles away is making me slowly go insane.

I hear the sound of the shuttle nearing, and I walk over to wait for it to stop and the doors to open so I can get on. I hear Felix snap his phone shut, and I turn to see him shoving his cell phone in his pocket and then he looks up at me.

"They're on their way. When we get there, and we can find out exactly where Bella is, I'll tell them and they can move in. until then, they'll be standing by." he says and I nod my head. The shuttle stops and the doors open, letting out a swarm of people who just came from their flights out into the airport. I shove past the last couple of people walking out of the shuttle, and I take my seat, leg bouncing from my anxiousness to get to my daughter. Carlisle and Felix get on, sitting across from me, and we wait for everyone to file on so we can get moving.

I try and find ways to preoccupy myself. Picking at my neglected fingernails. Plucking imaginary lint from my shirt and pants. Taking deep breaths, willing my heart to stop pounding almost out of my chest. I look nowhere but in front of me, watching as we pull away from the terminal and start heading to the gates.

I'm up from my seat as soon as I see the gate approaching. I wait by the doors along with Carlisle and Felix and we wait for the doors to open. Once they do, we take off running, looking for Edward, and hoping he had Bella with him or at least knows where she is. As we race through the building, passing travelers and workers as we fight our way through the crowds.

We pass through the gates, and make our way to the private flights building. The sounds of our feet pounding on the linoleum floors echo through the semi empty building. I keep up pace with Felix, looking around as we pass by the glass walls looking out to the private planes. We don't know which one Bella is on, but Edward is nowhere to be seen so we figure he's on one of them. Felix stops and walks over to the counter where a man is standing behind, clicking away on his computer keys. I'm about to join him, when I see a woman running over to where we are.

"Malcolm! I think there's something going on with the plane in my section! A man just ran up a couple of minutes ago, and pushed past me to get on. And then another man went running away…. " I turn and grab her arm, and look her in the eye.

"What did the man look like" I ask, and I feel Carlisle come up to stand next to me.

"Umm He was tall, and had like reddish brown hair and green eyes.."

I don't wait to hear anymore. I take off running, and once I reach the door, I start to push past it only to see that it's locked.

"Why is this door locked?" I scream out to the woman. She looks back at me, and tells me that they stay locked at all times, unless there's a flight boarding.

"You need to get the keys.. We need to get out there now" Carlisle says, but she shakes her head.

"I can't…" she then starts to explain some key code system and to be honest, I zone out. My eyes stay on the plane just out of my reach and I wonder if my baby's Ok.

Felix gets on his phone, and tells backup where he is, and then hangs up and says they'll be here in 5 minutes. I nod my head, my eyes never leaving the plane as I walk forward and press my hands up against the glass.

"Please don't let anything happen to my baby…."

**EPOV**

"Get your fucking hands up" the pilot says. I raise my hands up in the air, and watch as he walks closer to me. He stops in front of me and points the gun in my face, and leans over to look at James behind me.

"What the fuck is going on?" he asks James. James smiles and shakes his head.

"Give me the fucking gun" he tells him, and then the pilot looks from me to him. He shakes his head.

"Not until I know what the hell is going on here" he says. The gun is shaking in his hand, and I can tell he's probably never held one before in his fucking life. James gets closer, and holds his hand out.

"What's your name?" James asks, and he looks on the pilot's jacket, where his nametag says his last name is Jenson.

"Mr. Jenson. You do want to get paid, right? Give me the fucking gun and get the fuck out of here." James says. The pilot looks from me to James once more, before exhaling and handing the gun over to James. James grabs the handle of the gun, and tells Jenson to get out. The man turns and walks out, reaching the door quickly when the sound of gun fire explodes through the small space. I look back and see the smoke coming from the barrel of the gun and the wide grin on James' face. Jenson is laying in the doorway of the plane, and the blood is pooling quickly under him.

My face snaps back to James as his eyes leave the dead man in front of me and look to me.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him, to which he starts laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't fucking let him leave. Fucking cops will be surrounding this place in no time if I let him go and fucking tell everyone…" he lifts the gun to my head, and clings on to Bella with his free hand. The realization that Bella and I are now at the mercy of a madman with a gun makes my head swim. I lean down and grab on to my knees, taking deep breaths and closing my eyes.

"Now what were we talking about before we were so rudely interrupted?" I stand up straight, and watch as he looks like he's thinking about the conversation we were having before the pilot barged in. He brings the barrel up and scratched his temple with it, before bringing it back to my face and letting out a loud "Oh"

"Right. We were talking about Bella's tight pussy…. Well, it used to be tight, I'm not sure it is anymore after I've been there.." he says and pulls her closer to him. "Isn't that right Bella?" he asks her. Her eyes lock on mine and her lips quivers. She pulls her lip into her mouth, effectively stopping the quivering but now she looks like she's about to bite it off.

"Tell him! NOW!" James yells at her, nudging her hard. She cries out and then nods her head.

"Yes…" she says in a small voice and turns her head down, avoiding my eyes. I feel the tears sting my eyes and I lift my hands and dig the heels of them into my eyes. His laugh fills the room and I hear the sound of the gun cocking and I pull my hands from my eyes and come face to face once more with the barrel of the gun.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I think it's time to just get this over with. I've wanted to do this since I met you… Say goodbye Isabella" he says and I watch as his finger tightens on the trigger.

I look over at Bella, tears streaming down her face. "I love you" I tell her and then close my eyes, not wanting her frightened face to be the last thin I see before I die. As soon as my eyes are closed, I hear Bella as she screams "NO" and then I hear James grunt. My eyes shoot open and I look over to James, seeing him hunched over, and moaning in pain. I look at Bella, who is standing next to him, dazed. She goes to move towards me and I hold my hands out for her, only to have James stand straight up once more, and push her back, sending her flying through the aisle of the plane before landing on her back. I take advantage of the couple of seconds where James' eyes aren't on me and I run forward, crashing into him. I grab at his arms, trying to grab the gun from him and he swings the gun at me, clipping me on the side of the head. I ignore the shooting pain, and focus on what I need to do.

I need to get the gun away from him and save Bella. She's all that matters right now.

James moves to hit me once more with the gun but I grab his arm and pull it towards me, trying to pry the gun out of his hands. As we fight with the gun in between our bodies, I let my eyes wander over to Bella, where she is laying on the floor, watching us as we fight over the gun and crying. I feel the gun start to slip from James' hand so I give it a quick pull and instead of freeing the gun from his hands, the gun somehow goes off.

I look at James in shock as the loud shot of the gun causes my ears to ring a bit, and I feel the throbbing pain in my abdomen.

I feel liquid flowing into my hand and I look down and immediately feel faint when I see what it is.

Blood.

**BPOV**

I wince and shut my eyes as I hear the sound of the gun going off in the tiny cabin of the plane. I watch as the pilot, who's name is Jenson, falls down. I hear the sickening thump as his lifeless body hit's the ground full force, and I feel my stomach start to churn. I hear Edward ask James why he did that and the sound of his maniacal laughter fills the room, making chills run down my spine.

I feel as James lifts his hand with the gun up and points it at Edward.

"Now what were we talking about before we were so rudely interrupted?" James says, and lifts the gun up to scratch his temple with it, acting like he really doesn't remember what he was saying.

"Right. We were talking about Bella's tight pussy…. Well, it used to be tight, I'm not sure it is anymore after I've been there.." he pulls me right up against his body, and just the feeling of him touching me is enough to send me over the edge. "Isn't that right, Bella?"

I lift my eyes and they lock on Edward's and I fight back the sobs that are threatening to escape from me. Edward looks pained, and I don't want to answer the question. I don't want him to know that James and I had started having sex and then it turned into rape.

"Tell him! NOW!" James yells and I feel the pain as his elbow hits my side, and I cry out.

"Yes…" I say, because I know if I stay silent, he'll just keep hurting me until I say what he wants to hear. I turn my head because I can't look at Edward after admitting that. I peak over at him and see that he has his hands covering his eyes. He's upset. I hear James cock the gun and I look up at him, and watch in horror as he lifts the gun level with Edward's face.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I think it's time to just get this over with. I've wanted to do this since I met you… Say goodbye Isabella" Tears are trickling down my face faster now, and I look up at Edwards face, just in time to see him tell me that he loves me. He closes his eyes, and he looks so helpless, so sure that this is the end, and I can't stand that. I can't have Edward thinking that this is what's meant for us.

"NO!" I scream and bend my arm, pulling it forward and then thrusting it back into James' pelvis, causing him to cry out and bend forward, clutching at his front. I'm stunned at what I just did, especially since the drugs that he injected in me are still causing me to be a little loopy. Finally, I come to my senses and start to run forward, to get to Edward when I feel James' hands on me giving me a hard push back. I stumble hard, falling ass first onto the ground before rolling onto my back. I whimper as soon as the pain hits me, and then I look up when I hear a shuffle, only to see Edward and James fighting each other over the gun. James raises his arms and brings the handle of the gun down, hitting Edward on the side of the head. I can tell it must hurt because he winces, but he shakes it off and continues to try and get the gun. To try and save us.

Their arms are a tangled mess as I watch them fight over the small piece of silver metal. It disappears between them for a while as they tug and hit each other to get the gun, when all of a sudden I hear the loud bang ring out. I gasp, not knowing if either of them was hit and I watch as James and Edward wear the similar look of surprise on their faces. Edward looks down, bringing his hand up from in between them and I see it's covered in blood.

"EDWARD!" I yell and push up off of my hands. I get to my feet and run past James and right into Edward's arms.

"Edward… Where did it hit you? We have to get you some help…" I say and then I wrap my arms around him and start to pull him to the door or the plane when he stops me.

"It's not my blood, Bella" he says, lifting up his shirt and showing me that he has no wounds. I turn around and look at James as his face grows pale, and his eyes widen. He lifts his shirt up with a trembling hand and we see the wound, with blood pouring from it. James covers it with his hand and falls to his knees, teeth clenched and face red. The gun is laying on the ground in front of him, and I bring my foot out, and kick it back towards where Edward and I are standing.

James' blood is pooling quickly on his shirt and I can see as a couple of trails of blood drip to the floor around him.

"Please… Help me" He pushes out. As he speaks, I watch as his neck veins pop out as he strains to speak.

All of a sudden, the fog in my mind clears and is replaced with wrath. This man in front of me has the nerve to ask me for help, when for the past couple of days, he's held me hostage, and tortured me. And now he is in front of me, asking, no, begging for help…

I step away from Edward, and walk straight to James, lean down and look him right in the eye.

"Fuck you" I say, and before I know it, my fist is connecting with his jaw. His head bobbles around from the impact of the hit and he topples sideways. I want to keep going, I want to beat him until he's choking on his own fucking blood, I want him to suffer like he made me suffer, but before I can do all that, I feel Edward's strong arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me back up to his chest.

"Bella. Go wait for me outside" he says, and I shake my head, not wanting to leave Edward alone with this fucker. I want to be the one to make him suffer, but as I look in Edward's eyes, I see the pain for the first time, and I realize that he must have been going crazy looking for me . He looks down at me and brings his hands down to the sides of my face and leans forward, pressing his lips against mine. The familiar shock of electricity pulses through me the second our lips touch, and as they move together the pulsing intensifies, throbbing from the ends of my hair to the tips of my toes.

"I missed you so much" he breathes against my lips. I nod my head and whisper that I missed him too. He pulls back and meets my eyes, smiling and tells me once more to go outside. I nod and rub my hands down his back, feeling the hard expanse of his back, realizing how much I've missed touching him.

"I'll be right there" he says, and I nod my head, and turn towards the door of the plane. I step into the harsh sunlight and take the stairs down to the runway. I stand by the plane, waiting for Edward to come out, when I look down at myself and realize my ass is practically hanging out of my dress. I tug it down a bit, getting it to cover most of my goodies when the sound of the gun firing once more rings out loudly.

My head snaps towards the door, and I watch as Edward comes into view and starts to descend the stairs. His eyes meet mine once he hits the last step and I can't do anything but beam at him. I push off, and run to him, flying into his arms as he wraps his arms around me and lifts me.

I cant fight the tears that spill down my face.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" I say, and Edward shushes me, as he strokes my hair.

"I wouldn't have stopped, Bella. I would have searched for you until I got you back… no matter what." he says, which causes me to sob out. The love I feel for Edward has always been strong, but after hearing him say that he would look for me, no matter what, showed me what I should have already known.

His love is just as strong for me.

"Let's go. You have some people in there that are waiting to see you" Edward says after a couple of minutes of holding each other. I nod my head against his chest, and we lock hands. As we walk away from the plane, we approach the building and I look over for the first time and through the glass walls, I can see my father, Carlisle and a man in a button up and slacks standing together by the window, watching the plane. Their eyes change from worried, to relieved as they see Edward and I come closer and they all move to the door. Tears come to the rim of my eyes as I see the look of happiness on my father's face as he moves forward. The woman who was behind the counter brings her hand up to stop him from coming to the door, and I watch as he lifts his hand up to grip on to her hand, and he pushes it back before pushing the door. The door makes a cracking sound, but he keeps pushing until the door is open and he is running over to us.

I let go of Edward' hand and start to run to my father, tears now flowing freely down both of our faces, and we collide in the middle. I wrap my arms around my father, burying my face into his chest as his hands wrap around me, gripping onto the fabric of my dress.

"Daddy…." I choke out in between sobs as I feel his body shake as a sob rips through him.

"You're safe now, baby… thank god you're safe" he whispers and I feel another sob go through me.

I don't know how long Charlie and I stand there holding each other, but I know that nothing felt better then being in his arms again.

"Bella…" I hear someone say and I look up and see Carlisle standing there, a soft smile on his face.

"Carlisle!" I say and move back from my father, and grab Carlisle in a hug.

"We're so glad you're Ok, Bella" he whispers, and I grip onto him. Carlisle was always like a second father to me, and the fact that he was with my father and Edward, searching for me, means a lot to me. We pull apart, and the man in the button up shirt and slacks comes walking towards us with a smile on his face. My father moves to stand next to me, and introduces us.

"Bella, this is detective Felix Witt, he helped us find you" Detective Witt holds out his hand to shake mine, but I step forward and wrap my arms around him. He stays stiff for a moment, probably wondering what the hell I'm doing, but then he relaxes and hugs me back.

"Thank you" I whisper and he nods his head. I pull back and give him a smile, before I look back at the building where a couple of police officers are rushing through the doors and running past us to get to the plane.

"Where is James?" Detective Felix asks, and I look back at Edward who is standing behind me. His face goes from smiling, to blank as James' name is mentioned, and he says, "He's dead". Felix nods his head, and excuses himself, walking over to join the officers at the plane. I turn my head back from the plane and look at my family, who traveled all this way to find me, and my heart swells. Fresh tears spring to my eyes, and I reach up and wipe them away, causing them to rush to me and ask me if I'm Ok.

"Can we get out or here?" I ask, and they all look at each other, before my father smiles and puts his arms around me.

"Sure, baby. Anything you want"

* * *

**Yay! She's saved.... **

**Next Chapter will go up on Friday, and then the Epilogue will post on Saturday :)**


	27. Chapter 27: When I Look At You

Chapter 27: When I Look At You

BPOV

James' eyes haunt me.

He's hovering over me, pressing me down into the bed, and I have to blink through the tears to see his face. My whimpers are the only sound in the room besides his ragged breathing, and as he leans down to tug off my pants, I let out a scream.

I wake up in a dark room, sweaty and in a mess of sheets and at the moment, I think I'm still in the basement. I let out a loud scream, and immediately two strong arms wrap around me. I kick and hit and try to get away, when I hear Edward's voice telling me to calm down.

"Bella! It's me, baby. It's Ok" he says, and I squint in the darkness, trying to see his face. He leans over me, and taps the bedside lamp, and the light floods the room. As soon as my eyes adjust, I focus onto Edward, who is laying in the bed with me and I look around and realize we're not anywhere familiar to me .

"Where are we?" I ask, and Edward smiles and runs his fingers down the side of my face.

"We're still in Nevada. The police needed some information, so we had to stay, but they got everything they needed and we should be leaving back home tomorrow morning" he says, his hands never leaving my face.

I look down at my hands in my lap, and then back at him. Edward looks like he hasn't slept much the past couple of days. His eyes are rimmed with black from lack of sleep and his clothes are wrinkled. My hands leave my lap and immediately find themselves in Edward's hair. I run my hands through the soft mess of bronze hair, and he moans softly, and closes his eyes.

"I love you" I whisper, leaning closer to his face. His eyes open and focus on mine, and he pulls his face down to mine, kissing my lips softly. We pull away and I scoot over in bed and rest my head on his shoulder as he brings his hand up and runs it up and down my back, soothing me.

This man is here because of me. If I wouldn't have been so stupid to try and use James to hurt Edward, none of this would have happened. I start to feel nauseous and I have to fight the urge to vomit as I think of how badly I fucked us up.

"Edward… I'm sorry" I say, and his hand stills on my back. He starts to lean back, and his hands rest on the tops of my arms as his eyes meet mine.

"What the hell do you have to be sorry about, Bella?" he asks, and I shake my head, and let the tears fall down my face. Edward reaches his hands up to my eyes, and wipes the tears before they reach my cheeks.

"This is all my fault…. If I hadn't been with James…" Edward pulls me to his chest and shushes me as his hands continue to rub my back.

"Don't Bella. This isn't your fault. Not at all and I don't ever want to hear you blaming yourself for what the fucker did to you, Ok? It was NOT your fault." I nod my head into his chest, and he kisses the top of my head. My hands come up and rest on his sides, and as I feel his warm skin under my fingertips, I realize just how lucky I am to have this man in my life.

This amazing man is all mine.

EPOV

I wait until she's asleep before I lay her back down on the bed, and slowly I scoot out, and walk into the bathroom. I stand in front of the sink and look up at myself in the mirror and for the first time in days, I notice how crazy I look. The bags under my eyes will probably need about a month of sleep before they go away, and my hair is a mess on top of my head, which it usually is, but this time it's an unwashed mess. I sigh, and grab one of the towels from the cabinet, and toss it on the counter, walk over to the shower, and start the stream of hot water.

I step out of my boxers and into the shower, letting the hot water wash over me.

Today was a crazy day. It began with me wondering if I'd make it in time, if I'd be able to save her and bring her back with me. It ended with me in bed with the love of my life.

I pour some of the hotel shampoo on my hand and lather it into my hair as I think of the event that changed everything for me this afternoon. James and I were fighting over the gun, and my finger slipped and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet shooting in James' stomach. The shock from the sound of the gun going off paralyzed me for a moment and I thought it had been me, but then I felt around, and I had nothing. As Bella rushed over to me, I looked over at James and I saw his face pale, and I knew it had hit him instead.

When James had asked for help as he slumped down to the floor, I had every intention of walking over to him and finishing him off, just for thinking we would help him after what he did…

But Bella beat me to it.

She leaned down and punched him right in the face, and I watch as his head swung around as if he were a bobble head doll. I had to pull Bella back, I knew she was just as angry at him as I was, if not angrier, but I couldn't let her kill him. After I sent her to wait for me outside, I waited until I heard her descend all 12 steps and I bent down and picked up the gun in my hands. I took a couple of strides until I was right in front of James. The side of his face was starting to bruise up already from where Bella had hit him, and I smiled thinking of how he would die with her mark on him. I lifted the gun and pointed it at him, and he looked up, met my eyes and smiled. I felt the anger course through me, and I lost it.

"Go ahead, pussy boy. Do it" he said, his smile growing wider

I didn't need to say anything. At that moment, I just needed to make sure that he was gone, that he wouldn't come back and try and harm Bella, so I did the only thing I could to make sure we were all safe.

I killed James.

I pulled the trigger and watched as the life left his body and he slumped on the floor. It was a relief seeing him dead, knowing that he would no longer hurt another girl, or Bella and I felt like I had helped not only her, but every one else who would have been captured, or abused.

I shut the water off, and step out of the shower, and grab the towel and wrap it around me. As I step out of the shower, I walk out of the bathroom and into the room where I see Bella still asleep on the bed. Her brown hair is scattered around her head and behind her on the pillow, and one hand is up by her face, resting on the pillow, and the other is laid out straight in front of her. I walk over and lean down, pressing my lips against her cheek, and smiling down at her.

"I love you so much, my Bella" I whisper

BPOV

"Bella! Hurry up, you're going to be late" my father yells from the living room. I look at myself in the mirror, and make sure every hair is in place and that my make up is set before I grab my blue gown from my desk chair. I pull the zipper down in the front and slide it on my arms, before zipping it back up. I twist and turn in front of the mirror, making sure there are no wrinkles or spots that will show up in pictures, and when I'm positive there are none, I grab my cap and place the tassel on it.

It's been a couple of months since I've been back, and every day is better than the last. I still have nightmares where I'm in that basement, or I'm in James' room, but the worse of my dreams are that Edward never made it to me. I dream that James and Laurent have me on the plane, and once we land, they hand me over to someone else, my owner. Edward is there, whenever he can be, waking me up from these nightmares and holding me until I fall back asleep. When he can't be here, because my dad is home, Charlie is the one to calm me down when I wake up.

As the days go by, the dreams come fewer and farther between but I'm sure I will forever be haunted by the couple of days I spent, in fear of my life and praying I would live to see my family again. When I got back to Forks, everyone wanted to hear my story, everyone wanted to know what had happened to me, but 3 months later ,the only people who know what happened are those who I consider my true friends. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett have been amazing friends, and I know without them, it would have been harder to get my life back to normal. The day we got back, they were waiting for us at my house, and as soon as I stepped in the door they all rushed to me. I held them all, glad that I had the chance to see them again.

"Bella!" I hear Charlie yell as he climbs the stairs and I rush out of my room, and come face to face with him as I hit the stair case.

"You look beautiful, Bella" he says, and I can see his eyes start to glisten with unshed tears.

"Aww Dad, you big softie" I say and then pull him into a hug.

"I can't believe you're grown up already, and then you're leaving me in a couple of months." I roll my eyes and lean back and give my dad a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be just a couple hours away, and I'll come home every other weekend" I say, laughing when he scoffs.

I got my acceptance letter to UW a couple of weeks ago. Months ago, I wasn't even sure I'd want to go to college, and I filled out applications just to make my dad happy, but after being through what I went through, I want to live and experience everything that was almost taken from me.

So I'm going to college.

But first, I have to graduate high school.

EPOV

"Mom! Have you seen my tassel?" I yell out the door of my room, and down to my mother, who is probably in her room, crying that her baby boy is growing up.

Like she's been doing for days now.

She comes in right as I'm about to call her name again, and her eyes are red and her cheeks are tear stained.

"Mom, were you crying again?" she shakes her head, and I laugh. I walk over, and pull my crying mother into my arms, and hold her close. After a while she reaches into her pocket, and pulls out my tassel with the '10' at the top and puts it on my cap. Once it's on there, she grabs the cap from my hands and looks up at me. She smiles, and raises the cap to my head, putting it on me and taking a step back as she takes in my appearance.

"I'm so proud of you, Edward" she says, and I step forward and pull her into a hug once more.

"Thanks Mom" I say, and right then, as if he was standing by waiting for the right moment to come and save me, My father comes in.

"You look great, son. Are we ready to leave yet?" I nod my head, and my mother pulls back and nods also.

"Ok, I'll be in the car." he says, and walks out of the room. My mother looks at me, and kisses my cheek and then walks out of the room, behind my father.

My mother has been moping around the house for the past couple of days, dreading this day where I dress in my cap and gown and walks across that stage to collect my diploma. She knows that after this, I'll only be home for another month before I move up to Seattle.

Bella got accepted to UW, and I'm going with her.

I hadn't applied to go there, but my father was able to pull a few strings and get me into the MD program at UW, so a month after today, we're moving into our apartment off campus, in the same complex as Emmett.

It's been about 3 months since Bella and I got back from Nevada, and for the past month or so, things have gotten back to normal, pretty much.

I went back to school a couple of days after we got back, but Bella just wasn't up to it yet. Her dad worked out something with the school that let me bring her schoolwork to her, and she was able to do everything she missed at home, and then some. She eventually came back to school, and acting like nothing had happened, but of course I knew she was still hurting inside. I would spend nights with her, holding her as she screamed in her sleep, waking her up from her nightmares and bringing her back to reality. The reality that she didn't have tot worry about James hurting her anymore.

Around the time she came back to school, they found Laurent. He was getting ready to hop on a plane to South America or some shit, but thank god they snatched his ass up and he's in jail awaiting his trial. Alec and his groupies pleaded guilty, and they will never see the light of day again.

"Edward! Mom and Dad are waiting in the car already! Come on, we're gonna be late!" Alice says, bounding into my room. I smile at her, and nod my head, slipping on my gown and straightening my cap. I'm going to miss my sister, but I know that she will be following us up to Seattle as soon as her and Jasper graduate next year. I pull her into my side, and together we walk down to the car, and slip in the back seat.

We pull up to the school, and my mother makes us pose for pictures in front of the school. Jasper and Rosalie come up with their parents, and they join in on the pictures. Just as Rosalie and I are posing in our caps and gowns, Bella shows up with chief Swan. She rushes over to us, and hugs my parents first and then moves on to my sister and Rose and Jazz. She finally makes her way over to me, and practically jumps into my arms. My hands reach up and rest on her hips to keep her supported.

"I missed you" she whispers against my lips, and I push forward, kissing her softly before putting her down on her feet.

"I just saw you last night" I say, laughing and she shrugs her shoulders. "I missed you too" I say, and she beams up at me. My mother yells for us to pose with each other, and I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around Bella. I know that once the ceremony finishes, my mother is going to have us right back here, posing with our diplomas and at the end of the day, she'll have about a thousand pictures of us.

The principal comes over to us and tells us the ceremony is going to start soon, so we say goodbye to our parents and make our way inside the auditorium through the back door, while our parents go in through the main doors followed by Alice and Jasper. Mrs. Cope is in the back, yelling out our names as she sees us, and telling us who to stand behind in line.

The ceremony starts and we make our way into the building, the cheers of our families and friends making a deafening sound, but a welcome one as we make our way to our seats. As the principal, and the valedictorian speaks, I look back at Bella, whose eyes are on me the entire time. I whisper that I love her and she blows kisses to me that I pretend to catch and we laugh when Rosalie's head comes into view and she starts mocking us, blowing kisses and shoving her finger down her throat.

The time comes for the diploma's to be handed out, and of course, I'm the first one out of the group to get mine.

"Edward Cullen" the principal says, and I walk up and shake his hand, collecting the rolled up diploma as I hear the cheers from my family and friends. I smile and wave over to where my family is, and I see the flash as my mother takes another picture. I hit the stairs and get back to my seat right as they call Rosalie's name and I cheer loudly, along with our families as she walks across the stage. As the principal is handing her the diploma, Emmett's booming voice yells over everyone in the room.

"Yea Rosie! I love you, baby" I turn in my seat, and stare at the doors my brother just came in through and smile. Emmett wasn't sure he was going to be able to come today, and I know Rose was really bummed about that, but there he is, like a damn wish fulfilled. His eyes scan the room, and they land on me and I nod up to him and he raises his arm at me and smiles. He walks over to where our parents are sitting and as soon as he's in the same aisle, walking over to the empty seat next to my mother, she assaults him with the flash of the camera.

I laugh and turn back around, just in time to hear as Bella's name is called out.

"Isabella Swan" the principal says, and I stand up and start to cheer. I hear Rose cheering and clapping and then I look back at our families and see them all standing and clapping for Bella, including her father who is swiping at his tears in between claps. Bella gets her diploma, and starts to walk back to her seat. She passes me, and I grab her hand and kiss the back, telling her I love her. She smiles down at me and makes her way back to her seat.

A couple more kids are called, and the principal says a short speech about our futures and shit like that, and then he announces the graduating class of 2010, and everyone stands and tosses their blue hats up in the air but I hold on to mine, and make my way back a couple of aisles to where Bella is. He eyes widen as does her smile when she sees me, and I scoop her up into my arms, whispering 'I love you' in her ear as cheers and claps surround us.

After graduation, we all went to my house for dinner. My mother cooked all of my favorites, and we sat at the formal dinner table, the one reserved for holidays and special occasions. Bella sat in between me and her dad, and I would look over at them every so often, and see their eyes locked together in some unspoken conversation.

After dinner, we all made our way to the living room for dessert, and soon after Charlie got up to leave.

But not before he called me to walk him out to his car.

Bella gave me an encouraging smile as I stood up from the sofa and followed her father out. His form disappeared through the front door, and before it could close, I grabbed the open door, and followed him out into the driveway. He walked without looking back, until he reached Bella's car. I would be dropping Bella off later, since he had to work tomorrow and had to leave the party early.

He turned to face me once he reached the car, and I stayed there, hands in my pocket as I look up at Chief Swan, waiting for him to say what he need to say.

"I know you and Bella are leaving in a month to Seattle, and I probably have time to say this, but I wanted to get it out of the way." he says, looking up at me. I nod my head, as he brings his thumb and index finger up to his face and smoothes out his mustache.

"I always thought about this day. You know, the day Bella would graduate high school." he said, his mouth slightly turned up at the corners. "I imagined standing up there in the stands, watching as she walked across the stage…" he sniffles and I look up and see his eyes glistening with his unshed tears. I don't know whether to step forward, and say something or stand still, waiting for him to finish.

He continues talking before I even have to make a decision.

"I think about how that was almost taken from me… how right now I'd be mourning instead of celebrating this day…. If it wasn't for you" I start to shake my head, and hold my hand up.

"Charlie. You would have found her. If I hadn't been there, it would have been you.." she shakes his head, and looks up at me.

"You never faltered, Edward. There were times that I had no idea what the hell to do, and you were the one that pushed forward. You jumped into that shuttle, you went into that plane, and you saved my baby girl," he says, and reaches our to rest his hand on my shoulder.

"…And I can never thank you enough for what you did." his tears are falling freely now, and I feel as my cheeks start to dampen with my own. He squeezes my shoulder, and pushes forward, giving me the manly half hug every man gives when he must. He pulls back, sniffling once again and turns back to the car, and I turn to go back inside. Before I can turn the know her calls me once more and I turn around.

"When you guys are in Seattle…. Take care of her." he says

"I always will, Charlie" I say and he nods his head, and gives me a slight wave as he gets into Bella's Volvo. I wait on the door step as he starts the car and drives off, before turning and walking in, meeting the worried looks of everyone.

"What happened?" Alice asks, bouncing over to me with a look of concern on her face. I shake my head, and meet eyes with Bella, whose eyes turn from worried to calm when she looks at me.

"Nothing… we were just talking" I say, and walk over in front of Bella, holding my hand our to pull her up from the couch. We excuse ourselves and I lead Bella up the stairs to my room, and once we reach it, I shut the door behind us and we fall into the bed together, facing one another.

Charlie's words are ringing through my head as I look at her. Her brown pools staring right into me as her mouth twitches up and nuzzles her face into my chest.

Charlie didn't need to thank me. I did what had to be done, I had to save Bella. I've loved her forever, and truth is, I'd do anything for her; and I did. I hopped on a plane, I searched for her, and I brought her home, and honestly, I'd move mountains and cross seas to bring her back if it would have come to that.

Because I love her.

* * *

**:( Only the Epi left, and it'll be posted tomorrow. **

**Thanks for reading and remember to push that button down there and leave me a review.... **

**-Ana**


	28. Epilogue: You & Me

Epilogue: You and Me

2 years later….

"Yea mom… We'll be on the road within the next hour so we'll be there before 8.…. Ok, Love you too…. Bye" I press end on my cell phone and place it on the counter and walk into the bedroom to check on Bella.

Our suitcases are on our bed and she's running back and forth from the bed to the closet, packing our clothes.

"Need help, baby?" I ask her, and she looks up and smiles at me.

"Yea, could you go into the bathroom and get our toothbrushes, and my shampoo and stuff like that?" she says, and I nod and walk into the bathroom connected with our bedroom and start grabbing things we're going to need for our trip.

We've been in Seattle for a while now, and Bella and I are in our second year at UW. We moved here a month after graduating and ever since then, we've been here together, living in our 2 bedroom apartment just off campus. Every minute not spent in school, we spend together, and while most people would find themselves getting sick of their partner, that couldn't be further away from the truth with us. I want to be like this with Bella, everyday, for the rest of our lives, and I'm going to take the next step in making sure that happens.

We're packing to leave home to Forks for our winter break, and on Christmas day, I'm going to ask Bella to marry me.

I of course asked Charlie for his blessing and he gave it to me, eventually. He had been hesitant at first, not wanting marriage to ruin Bella's education, but I knew he was scared what happened with Bella's mother would happen to her. I assured him that I would wait if Bella wanted to wait, but that I loved her and I wanted to propose to her.

I pat the pocket of my jeans, just like I've been doing every 10 minutes, making sure the ring is still safely tucked away, and I smile when I feel the familiar lump of the case.

I come back into the bedroom, holding Bella's brush, our toothbrushes, and her shampoo and conditioner and hand them over to her. She smiles and thanks me, grabbing the things from my hands and tucking them away into the bag.

"What time is it?" she asks, and I look at my watch and tell her it's just after 3:30.

"We should get going soon! Where's Em and Rose?" she asks, and as if on cue, the doorbell rings. I hurry off to answer, and I swing the door open, and come face to face with my brother and Rose. I smile and they walk in, Rose walking into the bedroom to help Bella and Emmett passing me and walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge, trying to steal some food.

Rose moved in with Em the same time we moved into our place. She isn't going to UW like the rest of us are, but she is over at IADT, getting her Bachelors in interior design. Her and Emmett actually got married last year in a quick little court house wedding, with all of us in attendance, of course. They didn't want the big wedding, and we all accepted that, with minimal pouts from Alice and my mother who would have loved to plan a big wedding for them.

"You talked to mom?" Emmett asks, pieces of ham sandwich flying out of his mouth.

"Yea, told her we'd be home before 8" he nods his head and pops open a can of coke, chugging it down, and then letting out a belch that I'm positive rumbled some of the pictures hanging on the wall.

"Damn it, Emmett! Must you always be such a pig" Rosalie says as she walks out of the room holding one of our suitcases. Bella follows behind her, tugging the other suitcase and laughing. Emmett shrugs his shoulder and takes another chunk out of his ham sandwich. She shakes her head and smiles, and holds up the suitcase in her hands for one of us to grab.

"Is this all?" she says, and I nod and reach down and grab it. "Grab Bella's and lets go, Emmett" she says, grabbing the keys handing half way out of Emmett's pocket. He scarf's down the last bit of sandwich and chugs the rest of his drink, tossing the can in the trash, and grabs the suitcase from Bella, and walks out the door.

I look over at Bella and she holds a finger up and then runs into the bedroom. She comes back out a second later, holding her purse and the keys and she motions for me to go out the door first so she can lock up.

We make our way to the car, and Emmett and I place the suitcases in the back seat of our car. The trunk is full of Christmas presents for our families, so there isn't any room in there. Once they're settled in the back seat, Emmet shuts the door, and Rose hands him the keys to their car.

"We'll follow you guys" he says and I tell him ok and I walk around the car, and settle into the drivers seat. Bella waves at Rose and gets into the car, tossing her purse to the back seat, and clicking on her seat belt.

"Ready?" she asks. I look over at her and smile.

"Yes. I'm ready" I say to her, and start down the road.

Christmas eve is hectic. The girls spend the day in the kitchen, cooking up Christmas eve dinner, while the guys do everything they can not to get in their way. The time finally comes for us to eat, and we all run into the dining room, and take in the delicious meal that our ladies made for us.

Dinner is delicious, and afterwards we all sit around the tree. It's a tradition in my family that we're allowed to open one gift each on Christmas eve, so one at a time, we're all handed a gift and we open it, and show everyone what we got.

"Rosalie, you go first, and then we'll just work our way around" my mother says. Rosalie, knowing the tradition, looks on the top of the package and says out loud who it's from.

"From Alice" she says, and smiles over at my sister. She tears the gold wrapping paper off the box, and sucks in a deep breath when she sees what it is.

"It's beautiful! Thank you so much, Alice." she says, and goes over to her, pulling her into a tight hug. She holds the box out and shows everyone the necklace Alice got for her, and a chorus of 'oohs' and 'aahhs' sound through the room.

"You're welcome" my sister says with a wide grin.

We continue to go down the line until we come to Chief Swan, who is on the other side of Bella. He grabs his gift, and smiles when he see's it's from Bella. He opens the long package, and beams up at her when he sees it's a brand new fishing pole.

"You needed one, bad! The one you have now is being held together with masking tape and gum." Bella says, laughing and he leans over and kisses her forehead, and tells her it's perfect.

"Bella! Your turn!" Alice says, and hands her the small box tucked towards the back of the tree. The one from me.

"No! Not that one" I say, and Bella grabs the box from Alice, and looks at me.

"Why not?" Bella says, and my mind works overtime to find a reason, and when I can't come up with one, I try and take the box back. Bella pulls the box out of my reach, and stands up, taking a few steps forward, and opening the box with her back to all of us.

When she finally tears the paper off, and opens the box I hear her as she gasps, and goes to open the case.

BPOV

I rip the paper off, trying to get to the gift before Edward snatches it from me again, and when I open the box, I gasp. Inside the little box, is a case.

A ring case.

I take out the case, and slowly open it. The reflection from whatever is in it blinds me for a second, but when my eyes finally focus on what I'm looking at, I realize it's a ring.

An engagement ring.

I turn around to ask Edward if this is what I think it is, and it takes me a second to realize he's not back in his spot by the tree. Edward is right in front of me, kneeling and smiling up at me. My mouth is open in shock, and I can't find the words to say.

Edward grabs the case from my hands and holds it up. He pulls the ring out of the case, and grabs my left hand, looking up at me.

"Isabella Swan. I have loved you since I first met you, and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" he says, and I blink away the tears that have pooled in my eyes, sending the drops falling down my face.

Edward. My Edward just proposed to me. My heart is beating 100 miles per hour as I realize that he's serious, and that this is for real.

I nod my head, and softly say, 'yes' and he slides the ring on my finger and gets up, pulling me to his chest.

"I love you" he whispers in my ear and I smile against his chest. I tilt my head and look behind him at our family, sitting around the tree and watching us in our exchange, and I can't believe I got so lucky.

I have a great family, awesome friends and I have the man of my dreams, who has proved to be not only my savior and my knight in shining amour, but also my best friend.

"I love you too" I say, and pull back meeting his eyes, before I lean forward and capture his lips in mine. I'm ready. I'm ready to be with him for the rest of my life and I'm ready to be Bella Cullen.

I'm ready to love him forever, and that's exactly what I plan on doing.

***:*The End *:***

* * *

**I'm all weepy over here.**

**That's the end of their story, folks. I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing. All of your kind words meant alot to me, and if I could hug you all, I would! Seriously, I can't even explain how grateful I am to have people like you guys reviewing and reading my stuff. Thank you so much!**

**At this point in time, I don't have any plans for a sequel for this story, but who knows? Keep me on author alert :) **

**What's next for me? As some of you know, I have another story out called 'Pursue' and it's the sequel for my story 'Obsess' and if you arent reading it... Why not? haha **

**If that's not your cup of tea, or you're looking for a little break from the kidnapping, the murdering and the all around craziness that goes on in my usual stories, than stay tuned. I'm working on a funny story right now, and the first chapter will post within the next week probably. The story is called 'Finding The Perfect Man' and it's about Bella's journey to find the perfect man after her friends settle down and she's the only single one left. I have alot planned for poor Bella and it should be fun to see the craziness she has to go through to find love, so I hope I see you there! :)**

**Love you guys and once again, thank you for reading! You guys rock my socks :)**

**-Ana**


End file.
